My Knight My Princess
by stina006
Summary: *AFTER 108!* Alphonse Elrics journey has only just begun; He'll learn more than just alkehestry in Xing. There's more than one pairing than AlMei! There's Edwin of course, RoyAi here and there. and some LingFan. rated T-M for some...situations.
1. When One Journey Ends

this is my first fanfic of FMA (it's criminal right?) i've been a huge fan for years but i've never actually written a fic for it before! D: so i decided to start with AlMei,

it's a cute pairing, and Al is VERY VERY easy to get into character for me cause he's just so loveable, you know! ;)

BUT! I DON'T OWN FMA! If i DID! There would be alot more shirtless Kimblee running around _

**Enjoy the story!3**

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**When One Journey Ends, Another Must Begin.**

The sound of a continuous clank landed on the floor of the car. He couldn't get his legs to stop bouncing up and down; something he never did when he was in that metal prison.

The feel of the wind, the smell of the candies and food, the feeling of the wriggling he had to do every hour or so to keep his butt from hurting…It was all wonderful.

He used to take things like these for granted. But now the long journey made it all worthwhile. All the people he met over that journey, all the sadness and hardships and lessons he had to endure. Like when teacher found out about what they had done.

Or when they couldn't see what that madman was up to…why couldn't they see he wasn't right?

Nina…

He and his brother had struggled so much. But now the struggle for their bodies was over. They accomplished their dream. He was happy.

Wasn't he?

_Even though I've recovered what was lost...I swear…it just __**feels **__like there's something missing…I can't put my-_

*DINGDING*

"Gah!"

The stupid train bell always interrupted brothers' thoughts, and it wasn't because he liked to sit near the front. Lately, loud noises seem to interrupt his as well. Was he being too impatient? And why should he? He's just going to learn a new form of alchemy. No big deal. Well not true it was a big deal; alchemy derived from medicine! To the normal world it was just one of those sliced bread things, but to an alchemist, it was like learning how to make a flying machine and keep it aloft for more than five minutes.

He stopped twitching and looked at the floor to see if he left any scuff marks, which he did and it's no surprise either! He'd been doing it for the past 40 hours….

40 hours? He didn't remember closing his eyes for too long…

Could he be there already?

He glanced outside and the giant "Welcome to Xing!" banner at the border-line station caught his eye.

Of course he only THOUGHT it says Welcome to Xing…those squiggles are so alien to him. Maybe he should learn Xingese from Mei…Mei…

"Alphonse-kun? Alphonse-kun!"

Had he nodded off again?

"Huh? Ah, Zampano. Are we really at Xing already?"

"Yea kid, you fell asleep." Jerso chuckled while he got their things from the top sleeper and slowly headed toward the door.

"Heh…"

Well what do you know? He actually feel asleep on a train.


	2. No Great Discovery

Welp here's chapter 2! right away! please enjoy! and review if you have the time!

remember! i don't own this series! all belong to the wonderful cow Arakawa-sensei!

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**No great discovery was ever made without a bold guess.**

"Hurry it up kid! Your little princess is here!"

_Princess? Mei? I wonder how she'd grown…wait…what am I thinking? _

Grown? She's probably as tall as he is. After all it was only two years ago that he saw her last…being carried off by Ling and all that…tears streaming down her sweet face.

_I hope those two have gotten along well._

_I wonder if her family is alright…_

_I wonder if she's doing alrigh-_

"Huh?"

He had run out the train door and onto the sandy cement platform so quickly he had almost tripped. He kept twirling his head around excitedly, thinking that she was in the distance, but Mei wasn't anywhere to be found. Come to think of it, he didn't even tell her he was coming to Xing…

Oh, he could hear the snickering behind his back. Even though they turned their heads. They thought he couldn't hear them! But oh he could…

He, unusually for him, grabbed his bag and coat with such violence he frightened the other passengers around him. Embarrassed, he hurriedly huffed through the small bamboo gate with the same confusing squiggles inked on them, and climbed the steep stairs on the cliff side.

Was his face red? No, it must just be warm from the climate change. Yea, that's the right answer.

And why? Why in all of Amestres would they snicker just because he ran off the train thinking Mei was there?

And why was he getting so excited? It's not like it was with brother and Winry.

No, it couldn't be.

Brother came back from his very short journey to go and see the "Mr.-Brigadier-General-I-now-have-a-mustache Roy god-he-pisses-me-off-Mustang" and then Mrs. Hughes and Elicia, just like Alphonse, but Al didn't get to see the new General.

_I bet the Colonel, I mean, Brigadier General is doing well…ha-ha…I bet he kept teasing him about the money he owed, not to mention the teasing the Colonel gave brother about not being useless on rainy days anymore…Ack! I did it again! Ah well, it's not like he's around. I'll have to remember to call him Brigadier. General when I see him next…Brother, said that he looked tired but accomplished. Same could go for brother after that battle with the homunculus called Father…it was a smart idea to work on a train system over there first, it makes a quicker, safer distance from Xerxes to Amestres, not to mention the one going towards Xing. But because of the trains that Colon-Brigadier General Mustang put down with Lin-grr…Emperor Lings' cooperation, he was able to come to Xing. To learn alkahestry. _

Brother and Winry finally got married when he returned. He had told his little brother that the journey of marriage would be the greatest step he could take. Without alchemy he has his friends; and aside from He, Alphonse, Winry was his greatest.

And then Winry got pregnant…

Ignoring the hilarious explanation his brother gave him about their wedding night,

he couldn't imagine it until it was a reality.

_Winry…the girl I'd known since I was a baby. Having a baby herself…it's so…so…mind boggling! Winry, who had not too long ago helped deliver a baby herself, is now having one! She was going to get big…REAL big. And moody too, more than usual of course. Poor brother. It's too bad I won't be there to help calm them down. Come to think of it…I always…calm them down…_

Not good. He was getting sad again.

But the sad thoughts seemed to dissolve over the beautiful mountains and trees in the distance.

It was like being back home…

Ah crap now he was sad again. He would have to talk himself into happy thoughts again. What was there to think of now? He felt like running so he could feel the wind some more, but then he knew he would get tired and have to rest. And that would mean to breathe and use his lungs to…it happened again. Thinking nonsense all the time…nonsense…nothing but…silly black braided hair….

He stopped and turned around, not realizing he had run all the way to the top while Zampano and Jerso were struggling to walk up the steep mountain of thin stairs. As he waited for them to catch up he pondered…

_Come to think of it. Do I like Mei? Why shouldn't I? She's a very nice girl. _

Suddenly he felt a small tug at his pant leg, looking down, he happily picked up the kitty cat by his feet, nudged the area under her tiny mouth with his finger, and looked ahead to see where her sweet owner could be.


	3. Where There Is Love

Chapter 3 is here!

i don't own FMA!

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**Where there is love, there is pain.**

"How have you been, girl?" he tickled her yet again while he looked off into the distance.

Xiao Mei seemed to have gotten fatter and bigger. Which was a good thing of course. But nevertheless, she was still as adorable and cute when they last met.

Zampano and Jerso 'attempted' to pet her too but she just kept growling at them. They took this time to study the map of all the roads instead of beam at the cute -ahem- cat…

And speaking of adorable and cute who should he see running in the distance ahead, waving one arm in the air but none other than the 12th Princess of the Chang family?

Ah yes, she did get bigger and, he scolded himself for thinking so, curvier over the past 2 years.

_She had cut her pretty long hair short…but it's still cute for her…still so black._

She had reached them by the time he was done thinking about her hair. He could smell various perfumes in it…she must be doing well. She shouted a big, hearty hello to the three of them.

For some reason he couldn't help but notice her face turn a bit red and her fingers all fidgety at her stomach. Why didn't she hug him like she usually did when he saw her?

As he went to give her a less awkward but not any less awkward than just standing there in silence over the shoulder hug his shoulder moving caught her eye and she just ran ahead and pointed to the mountain.

_What was that pang in my heart just now?_

"It- It's up here! Through this forest, over a river bend and we're at my house! Le-let's hurry up!" as she ran off, Xiao Mei followed behind her, with a kind of worried look on her face, if that was even possible.

_Ah her voice sounds so grown up…_

"What was that about?" Zampano wondered aloud, Jerso wondered as well but at the same time noticed a little frown form at the side of Als' face.

"I…don't really know. She kinda seems sad."

Suddenly she came back and shouted "Huanyíng guanglín Xing!"

"Nice to be here in Xing….Mei"

"Ahhhh what's that?" he could swear he heard teasing in that tone.

"What's what?"

"How did you know that's what she said?"

"Well you know…I heard 'Xing' so I assumed and…"

"HEY!"

Too late. He ran off ahead of them. Trying desperately to catch up to Mei, why did he feel his face feel hot?

Again, he heard snickering behind him.

_Why are they always laughing to themselves? Their so weird…_

When he finally caught up with Mei and Xiao Mei they had already reached the entrance to the bamboo forest she told them about. She quietly opened the giant bamboo gate and extended her arm out to show them in.

He smiled at Mei to try to at least make her smile a bit, but she just looked down again.

It was hot. Hotter than it is in the forests at home. Or maybe it was just him; was he still not used to his body? Or was it because of the climate again? It must be the climate…

Such silence. Not even Jerso and Zampano were talking, they were just marking the map again; Jerso had put some gooey stuff on a branch, and Zampano put some spikes from his back high above on a tree branch; maybe in case we come back and get lost? I wonder what kind of toad Jerso was, and what kind of pig thing Zampano was. Either way Alphonse was happy to have such people around him. He secretly wondered what it would be like to be a chimera. Then again, there were several people who had wondered about _his_ body before. Best to leave that subject alone for a bit.

"So…Mei? Have you seen your, um, brother lately?"

He would give anything to break the silence. It was worse than being stuck walking around a hospital…like he usually was…

"Yes!" she smiled brilliantly, "I'm going to see Emperor Ling later this week. Miss Lan Fan has told me that he has been quite busy lately…after he helped the Chang family out of all of our poverty-ah you can see the tip of the palace right now!"

She jumped oh-so-perfectly on top of a tree branch, almost like a little monkey, but graceful like a…a princess monkey.

Zampano gave Al a boost with his shoulders so he could step on the tree branch too. Right next to Mei; again she turned red. Perhaps she was hot as well. Their feet were touching each other, all he could do was look at his feet. Zampanos' voice knocked him out of it so he could see the tip of the palace. It was so gold: he couldn't wait to see it with Mei.

"Ah. She's gone again…Xiao Mei where did she go?"

"nyuu…"


	4. Timid and Squeamish

Chapter 4 is already up yupyupyup. see i did 7 whole chapters at a time and if you like them you can just review it! but be nice but truthful! mkay? i can take criticizm but don't just say that it sucks! say why it sucks! got it? ; )

i dont own this wonderful wonderful series! the real owner is Arakawa-sensei! she also has a farm! :D

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**Do not be too timid and squeamish about your actions. All life is an experience.**

The ground felt so solid when he jumped down from the tree branch. Probably not the safest thing to do, but he had made up his mind to use and exercise his body properly since he got it back. Besides, teacher would get angry if he didn't.

And so would brother.

He and the two men behind him kept up the pace, or at least tried to, she was running so fast the only thing that kept them from getting lost was Xiao Mei, who kept turning back to wait for them every five seconds. It was only the fifth of sixth time that Al wondered how many times Xiao Mei had turned around when he heard the sound of rushing water.

Not only that, he could actually feel the water on his face, he could smell the freshness of the water. He stepped off the trail and stepped near the rocky rivers side, rolled up his sleeves, and cupped his hands into the water.

"Wow it's amazing! I keep forgetting what the earth is capable of!" Alphonse was breathlessly amazed at the taste of water from a stream…just think of what he'll be like when he gets to try instant ramen in about 54 years. He got questionable looks from his new companions…

"What do you expect? I'm a scientist. I always question…it's funny, the more I seem to answer the more questions pop up. It's really, really funny."

He could feel himself getting a bit sad again.

He seemed to get a bit flustered when Mei walked up to him.

"If you're tired then we can rest a bit? If you want…"

"Oh? Uh no-no I'm okay Mei! Just getting a drink."

"Oh…ok then."

As Mei turned around she slipped and began to fall backwards!

Al was completely backhanded…the only thing he could think of doing would be to hold his arms out, and try to catch her…which would have been a good idea, but he didn't, and she fell. Hard. In the cold, but tasty, water. Her poor, pretty, purple dress was probably ruined because of him. Because he couldn't reach out his hands…

As soon as he was about to ask whether she was ok or not…he heard a soft , squeaky, 'hee' sound.

_Oh god…she's crying….crap…crap…_

"Mei? Are you alright? I'm so sorry I couldn't catch you!"

She jolted up, pretending everything was alright.

"Ah," she said as her voice started to break, "It's um-It's ok you know? I'm uh-ok Alphonse-kun, I'm fine! It's just a dress…just a dress that the emperor got me…no big deal! And I'm fine I'm not hurt or an-AIYO!"

She tripped, yet again, this time landing right on her bottom.

"Aiyo…aiyo…."

"Mei…" He squatted towards the ground so she could climb on. "Get on."

"What? Oh! Nonononononononononononono I couldn't possibly-"

Alphonse got up and turned around.

"Mei. It's my fault your all wet and now you sprained your ankle, at least let me carry you the rest of the way."

Few can say 'No' to those beautiful golden eyes. They were unwavering.

First, Alphonse dried her clothes. Simple enough, however when Mei offered to just heal herself Alphonse kept insisting that she let him carry her. So of course, she agreed.

Her body was pressing up against his; she really had grown. And her hair, even though it had just been dried from being in the rain river water, still smelled like perfume. There was this intense feeling that Al seemed to get as she talked, four or five inches from his face.

They finally arrived at a small hut looking place near a waterfall. There was a fire going on at the side of the house; through a little flint-stopper of course. And the door was…well non-existent. It was just a little bamboo curtain; it looked heavy though. Al set her down so she could hobble inside.

However…

The two stood there for an eternity…not one of them was moving inside.

"Well, Jerso? Should we help a bit?" Zampy *:P what else should I call him?* whispered.

"Yea, this is kinda awkward…"

Jerso walked up close behind the two and whispered gently beside both of their faces.

"It's cute they way you two just stand beside each other and blush like that."

Mei blushed yet again and scurried inside the hut, while Alphonse couldn't help but blush angrily at the two.

_Why were they always saying these kinds of things?_

Al heard footsteps and quickly turned around to see if Mei needed any help only to see that it wasn't Mei who walked out of the hut…

It was a kind looking woman, very old, but still kind. She was tiny but not tinier than granny. She wore a light colored dress…kind of similar to the dress Mei wore when he first met her…she opened her mouth and said in a raspy voice.

"Huanyíng huí jia! Welcome home!"


	5. Curiosity Killed the Cat

chapter 5 is out! it was mixed in with chapter 4 at first P

well gee it's short isn't it? maybe i should add some more?

*I don't own FMA!

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back**

What a pleasant looking face…

"Ni xiang he cha ma?" she said as she held out a shiny pot.

"Tea? Oh yes, please."

The kind old woman shuffled her way towards a small cabinet.

The hut felt a bit misty, but it was colorful, kind of like he was inside one of those stores that sell knickknacks; there were different colored cloths every which way, covering the windows, various jars- probably held medicinal herbs, wooden open baskets for giant vegetables hung on the ceiling…

"Xie!"

"Um…huh?"

"Xie! Xie!" she kept hitting the bottoms of her slip-on shoes so…

"Ah! My shoes! Sorry! Hey gu-huh?"

Zampano and Jerso had already taken them off…

"Heh, unlike you kid, we actually looked up stuff on this place. They take their shoes off before entering the house so dirt won't get into the floors…see?"

Jerso pointed to the floor; it wasn't like their wooden floors at home, but rather bumpy on his feet; bumpy yet soft and comfortable. It felt a bit woven together as well.

As Al tossed his shoes outside he heard Mei shouting from the other room.

"Please go into the kitchen! Ah! And don't mind my grandmother, her name is Yueliang,

she only speaks broken English(?).

"Lai!"

They heard from the other room.

For a small hut it sure seems big…

Al had walked into the most adorable kitchen he had ever seen.

More adorable than kittens…

Everything looked completely handmade. There was a fireplace actually INSIDE the ground! With a little hook for the tea!

"This country is amazing!"

They all sat down on little pillows…on the floor. It was comfortable though,

They had waited not more than five minutes when Mei came into the 'kitchen'? and sat down beside Alphonse…well, Jerso WAS sitting by Al but he scooted over when she came in…once again Jerso didn't notice that al caught him giving a thumbs up to Zampano.

_They're doing it again…_

As he felt the breeze pass his neck, he got a wisp of that same smell that Mei had on earlier. Except this time it was stronger, when he looked beside him all he saw was long, black, wavy hair…wet black hair…

I bet it's soft…Ack! Alphonse what are you thinking!

"Mei zai zheli tamen shi shenme ne?"

She said while she poured the hot tea into six, tiny cups. One for Xiao Mei too of course.

"Ta yao xuexí alkahestry." Mei answered cheerfully.

_I better learn this language while I'm hear…I don't want to just sit there with my mouth open…_

"Na haizi jiang xuexí alkahestry... Changshi qu rongyi zai ta shenshang, Mei"

"Shi de zumu." she smiled a smile that Al swore he could see his brother doing…was he going to be in trouble soon?

Ignoring the questionable looks from Alphonse and the others, Mei got up and very quickly put her hair in two little buns.

"After your done with your tea let's learn some alkahestry!" as she was saying this she grabbed her kunai(?) and ran outside.

That was all he needed to hear; he quickly, probably not the best idea, drank the hot tea, and ran outside, stretched, and breathed in the watery air.


	6. The Making of Gold and Silver

This quote comes from Paracelcus! i flipped my lid when i found it! it's like it was made for this chapter! XD

once again! i don't own FMA!

* * *

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**Many have said of Alchemy, that it is for the making of gold and silver. For me such is not the aim, but to consider only what virtue and power may lie in medicines.**

Al couldn't help himself, he felt terrible for doing it. Edward may have been guilty of doing it several times, but not Alphonse.

Not Alphonse Elric.

He swore he would NEVER be like his brother!

Well…not THAT way of course, he loved his brother.

But…

He couldn't help as she was bending over to roll up her long pants leg…it looked so soft, curvy…..

"Um…Alphonse? Are you alright?"

_god I hope she didn't see me…she's so close to my face…I can see right down her dress! Crap…crap…_

Was his face hot again?

"Ahhh let's get started alright!"

"Ok then…if your sure your alright. Why don't you sit down, it could take awhile."

He sat Indian style on the cold dirty ground. He didn't mind it though, after all he WAS going to learn something amazing.

"I'll start by explaining the difference between alchemy and alkahestry."

She breathed in and breathed out, then took out five of those kunai with the tags on them.

"Alkahestry differs from Alchemy in both its practice and its goal. Whereas Amestrian Alchemy claims to have its roots in the energy of tectonic shifts and practices manipulation of matter toward scientifically practical ends, Alkahestry is centered on a concept called the 'Dragon's Pulse',"

She threw a kunai at the waterfall in front of her.

"which speaks of the earth itself having a constant flow of chi, or life energy, which flows metaphorically from the tops of mountains down to the land, nourishing everything it passes with that energy as does blood coursing through the veins."

She threw another as she stepped into the small pond.

"Using this concept, Alkahestrists are capable of a higher level of medical transmutation than Amestrian alchemists - transmitting chi through the pathways of the human body to cure mild ailments as well as minor injuries - and can even project their transmutations over long distances and wide areas by accessing and guiding that current to their own means with Purification Arrays and Alkahestric markers, a function of which Amestrian Alchemy is altogether incapable."

She threw another one with her right arm.

"The idea of "Alkahestry" is built on the practice of fashioning elixirs and, therefore, is mainly used for medicinal purposes; as such, the focus of the craft is the discovery of the Elixir of Life - the key to immortality and eternal vigor - as opposed to Amestrian Alchemy's preoccupation with the Philosopher's Stone's alchemical augmentation properties."

She twirled as she threw another with her left hand.

"Four hundred years ago, the practices which would give rise to this Xingese alchemy could not be truly called 'alchemy' at all, but a series of misguided attempts at mystical healing through the ingestion of various substances. In fact, it is said that three whole generations of the imperial family died from ingesting mercury because they believed that it promoted longevity. It wasn't until a mysterious figure they call 'The Philosopher of the West', who had supposedly come from Xerxes, appeared in Xing with his alchemical teachings that Xingese Alkahestry was born - created from a melding of the new teachings and the old metaphysical healing practices."

Then she threw one more, quickly made a circle with a star in it then drew five _more_ shurikens and threw them on the ground where the star was. A blue, beautiful light shined from the circle. A small opening appeared and parted the waterfall. Leaving a tunnel looking thing in it's place.

"The opening where the water has parted will lead us to the area where Grandmother trained me, and my body as well…after all, to train the mind you-"

"'-have to train the body as well, right?'" That's what my teacher taught brother and I."

She stepped into the shallow water and began to walk towards the entrance.

He couldn't wait. His heart was desperately seeking knowledge. It was the scientist inside of him.

The passion of that flame burned brighter and hotter than the flames of Mustang.


	7. Truth is Stranger Than Fiction

here's chapter 7!

theres a fight here! but...not a very coordinated one :P

review!review!review! pretty plz?

* i dont own FMA folks!

* * *

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**Truth is stranger than fiction, but it is because Fiction is obliged to stick to possibilities; Truth isn't.**

The air was moist, but cool. If ever there was a time Alphonse Elric loved having a body that feels, it's now. The wetness of dirt he felt between his toes would gross out any normal teenager, but not him. The Elrics were far from normal.

There he was, just standing there with his dirty, bare feet; just standing with his head back and breathing in the air.

Mei just stared at him…she must be thinking the same he was.

'how happy he must be to have his own body back…'

But it's not like anyone had a reason to pity him, he believed in all the possibilities that alchemy had to offer.

She untied the large rag from her back and unwound the wrinkles out of it before setting it down on the flat ground.

"It's time to start!"

She certainly looked energetic…what was with her earlier this morning?

"Mei?"

"Yes?" she replied cheerfully enough…but with girls, talking about inner feelings would be like stepping on landmines and apple pies; one gets all gooey and mushy and the other just blows your whole being apart and all over the ground.

"Earlier today…"

He tried to choose his words carefully…she WAS strong after all…but he'd never fought her before so…Well she can't be as scary as teacher…well, only General Armstrong could tie there…then-then, not as strong as Winry…

_I don't see any blunt objects to pummel me…_

"I mean…what was going on with you?"

He winced; preparing for a blow to the head. When nothing happened he opened his eyes and saw her just stare at him.

"Well, you just seemed so upset earlier today…like, you wouldn't talk to me or anything…you avoided me-"

"-It's because I hadn't seen you in so long…you really bulked up! I mean…I even though it's been 2 years, I still…I mean I guess I didn't know if you would be alright because the last time I saw you you where very very skinny and you where very weak so I didn't want to hug you and then hurt you by accident or anything…"

_that didn't stop you from hugging me when I got it the first time…_

"Well, yea I was weak for a while but brother and Winry helped me out, I mean it took awhile to gain all my muscle back…and the walking part was hard too at first. But I got used to it again!"

"And Winry…she helped you out?"

"Oh of course! Winry and brother and I have always been together! She's like my best friend…well you know, next to brother.

"Oh yes…of course… so do you have any other friends who are girls?"

"Um…"

_is this a trap?_

Trap or not he was probably on dangerous waters…he should just tell the truth! that's always the best solution right?

Right?

"Oh yes I have lots of other girl friends!"

Wrong.

All he saw next was a whip of tan color flying next to his face; maybe it was the natural reaction he got from training with teacher because first thing he did when he saw flashes of [I] anything[/I] near his face was bend over backwards to dodge it.

Whip

Whip

Whip

That was all he saw for the next couple of seconds.

Tan and black with flashes of purple and bright orange from the fire in the background…it was like a painting….with dark red right on the left side?


	8. Blood is Like

so this one is a tad fluffy, and a bit shorter than chapter 7 : ) but all in all i think it's still good...sort of.

i keep getting told that i go into Al's head too much...you guys think so too? that and i use ... alot, i mean i try not too but i can't help it somtimes it looks like it just fits, you know? ugh i ramble!

Enjoy~!

***I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! also, go by the manga! it's amazing! it really is!**

* * *

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**Blood is like the thread of life**

_Blood? Oh yeah, I bleed now… I keep forgetting._

What a thrill it was, not ever bleeding for so long and then suddenly you feel a rush of excitement to see that your actually alive, and bleeding.

It scared Edward half to death the first time they sparred at teachers house. Then they were only 11 and 12; poor Edward tearing up because he scraped his little brothers knee…

In reality he was totally fine of course, but that never stopped him from worrying.

But bleeding made him feel human.

He liked to bleed in his own body; it was like- not only did he feel human but it was like he knew he was officially human…

"Ha..hahahahahahaha!"

_I'm actually bleeding again!_

"Um…Alphon-?"

"-AH! MEI! Look at the blood on my head! Do you think it'll heal up faster under here?" he exclaimed while pointing at his new flesh wound. Edward had gotten used to that in the past couple of years…everybody else, not so much; they would just look at him like he was crazy or something.

But there's a difference between happy and crazy.

Maybe Alphonse Elric was both?

Mei certainly thought so. She just stood there and started laughing along side him. Like she knew why he was acting this way.

Well…She did.

Apart from the laughing at Al's bloody head, they started to practice some simple transmutations. Alphonse, of course, being the son of the very man who brought alchemy to Xing, he was able to pick everything up pretty quickly. Not only that but Mei was a very good teacher! *perhaps it helped that she was cute?*

After a couple of hours he could transmute, from a distance, a perfect statue of Xiao Mei.

A couple after that he could heal a small cut Mei had inflicted on herself.

"You would make an excellent alkahestry doctor Alphonse-sama!" she said cheerfully as she got up to put away some gauze.

He thought for a second and looked at her.

"Mei? Why do you put sama at the end of my name?"

She paused what she was doing. Then began to talk again, all while staying with her back towards him.

"Because it's respectful! I should respect you because of all the things you've done for me Alphonse-sama! You've saved my life on more than one occasion, so of course I'm going to refer to you as something respectful!"

_She looks totally serious…_

Mmf…Mei you don't need to say it like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you owe me something because I saved your life once or twice! Sometimes you CAN gain something for nothing, Mei. I didn't save you those couple of times because I wanted something from you! I saw that you needed help so I helped you!"

He was actually getting angry now…

"I shouldn't have expected anything, really. I mean, after all we only met a couple of times…why should I be able to call you anything other than Alphonse-sama? After all you do have other girlfriends…"

She was in a huff herself…

"Well…!"

_Well besides Winry there's…Paninya…Elisia-chan….um…Lanfan! And uh….uhhhh…and Mei…Mei…but Mei is the only one I really thought about when I came home. It's true I did like Winry when I was a boy, but no other girls seemed to have __that__ kind of importance…none of them did._

"Oh I knew this…! I knew I shouldn't have brought this kind of thing up!"

Alphonse's reflexes where quicker this time…As she began to run towards the entrance, tears running down her totally red face, he grabbed her skinny arms with both hands and pulled her close to him.

Without thinking and faster than he knew it…

_Oops…_

…just like that brother of his.

_I never knew these things were so soft._


	9. Hope is Like

chapter 9 came kinda fast, huh?

with a special guest in it too :) hope you enjoy him more than Edward would haha...ha...*ahem*

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**Hope is like the sun, which, as we journey toward it, casts the shadow of our burden behind us.**

He stepped back for a few moments…she stared at him.

He stared at her.

She looked a bit confused and scared…

Then she ran away.

And he just stood there…staring at the opening, his shoulders slouched, his hands fell to his side, as he dropped to the floor.

"Oh…Xiao Mei I think I made a mistake somehow…what do you think, girl?"

By now he could feel his heart stopping.

His eyes felt warm…

"Nyuu…"

She climbed up on his arm and rested on his shoulder, wiping the little tear that came from his eye.

"Ah, I'm crying, huh?"

He had forgotten what it was like to cry; what a terrible feeling.

"Nyuu…nyuu…"

She made a sad, sad, face.

"I realized when I saw her again, Xiao Mei. I think I do like her…"

"Nyuu!"

"Aaaaaag! Why? Why did I do that! Why did I just kiss her like that without thinking! Arg! That's something Ed would do! Aaaaaarrrg!"

The next couple of minutes where filled with Al rolling around on the moist floor with his arms on his head and his knees in, then messing up his hair, calling himself stupid yelling 'Why? Why?', all with Xiao Mei hopping around making cute animal noises.

"I gotta call Ed!"

And with that he ran out the entrance way with Xiao Mei dangling on the edge of his shirt.

He ran the whole way back to the train station, hoping there was a person who spoke his language so he could get some change for the pay phone. He waited and waited for several minutes. Then again it could have been hours, but Alphonse was used to waiting for long periods of time. Then he saw several groups of people all wearing blue. As they all filed out of the train cars, he noticed a specifically authoritative one.

Oh happy day someone from the military he was ACTUALLY happy to see!

That man with black hair, tall, and the most using personality of anyone they had ever met. He was everything that Edward hated in an adult.

Well he would naturally envy anyone who was tall. Not so much now of course, then again, being serious, Edward wasn't the bragging type.

But there this man was.

Mr. Roy Mustang.

Mr. Flame Alchemist.

Colonel, stupid colonel, Whatever he was called, Alphonse Elric had never been happier to see him. Even though they had never really talked that much, he felt like, other than his big brother, Roy Mustang was the only one he could talk to about things like this.

So he called out.

"Mustang! Roy Mustang!"

_I know it's him…why doesn't recognize my voice? Oh I know!_

The tall man with black hair, slicked back in that blue hat, with a little mustache now…not to mention the blonde woman with short hair; carrying a gun no less. it was defiantly him. It HAD to be! Who else would look so high-and-mighty, holding his hands behind his back while standing beside a slightly shorter woman with blonde hair; who happened to be wearing pants! Most woman in the military only wear skirts.

In fact the only woman in the military he's seen wearing pants were General Armstrong, Lieutenant Ross, and Lieutenant Hawkeye…High ranking woman would only wear pants. After all this time that he lived in, many woman wouldn't wear pants at all unless they were in their own homes…he could never understand why woman didn't wear pants often,

Alphonse to the nearest bench, jumped on, cupped his hands together and yelled as loud as he could.

"USELESS-ON-RAINY-DAYS-COLONELLLL!"

Yup. It was him.

Now the colonel, for the first time I bet, would be Alphonse's little ray of hope. Surely he had this same problem with woman too…

Surely…

* * *

now a quick note here, i planned on making a extra note at the end of each chapter telling who said those quotes , BUT i decided i should just wait until the fic is done, but if you want to know who said them just send me a message and i can tell you who said them :) i think one of them is mine but it sounds like somthing anybody could say so if you know who actually said it just say so, so i can give them credit! : )

ooohohoho the Colonel- i mean Brigadeir General will be SO MUCH FUN to write! i really love the guy but not as muchas some you know? for most fans it's either the guy with Black hair or the guy with Blond hair.

for me, however, i perfer the blonds most of the time. for FMA, i loved Edward for a while, and then began to fall for Kimbley- with Black Hair.

just don't expect too much dialouge from Hawkeye because i don't really know how she would be in this situation ...sounds like a lazy excuse i know, but i'll try!


	10. Friends are Like

Oeky doky heres chapter 10! you get some Roy and Riza today! Woohoo~!

*I dont own FMA

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**Your best friends were your worst enemies**

He saw the tall man turn around, squinting his eyes,

"Alphonse Elric…?" he said questionably.

It was the golden eyes that he recognized. And the voice; but mostly the eyes.

"Hey colonel! Listen if your not busy can I ask you something?"

Lieutenant Hawkeye turned around as well; she got a bright smile on her face.

"Wow you really bulked up Alphonse!"

"Oh thanks Lieutenant, it took awhile to bulk up but-No! wait I need your help!"

He smirked and put his hand across his lips…over his mustache.

"Girl trouble?"

Hawkeye responded quickly as always, her voice was more stern than usual.

"Sir, I don't think that's-"

"Ah, actually yea, I need help with that…"

Was he actually embarrassed to be asking for girl trouble from the colonel? The man was like a distant relative so it wasn't AS weird as it could have been. Roy Mustang was very trustworthy. One of the only honest, non-corrupt men who were higher up in the military, if brother couldn't be reached then Roy Mustang was he next choice; if he was around of course. He could have gone to the chimera for help but…Mei was in there with them…he couldn't face her just yet.

"Well I'd love to talk with you but I'm here on business."

"What kind of business?"

"Just going to pay a visit to Emperor Ling."

He said this while shuffling his gloves from his hands to his pockets, his voice sounded huffed.

"Oh yea Ling is the emperor now…"

He'd forgotten many things it seems.

"Just like I'm a Brigadier General now."he sounded very proud of himself.

"Haha sorry Sir!" he straightened up and saluted him. "Congratulations though…"

"Congratulations on your new body, Elric…It's a shame I didn't get to see you when you got it… and you don't need to salute me."

He slouched again. But he did like straightening up to stretch his muscles and back. He always felt like using his body.

"Well, Brigadier General Sir, you don't need to call me Elric. I think we've known each other long enough to call me Alphonse like everybody else…unless you're more comfortable just calling me Elric."

The Brigadier General looked surprised! For once!

"No-no I can call you Alphonse now if you prefer it…"

It was always polite conversation with he and Alphonse; unless Edward was there…then it went from simple 'hello's to full blown sarcasm.

"Well alright…Ah! Can I borrow some money? I need to call brother if your busy."

"Geez what is it with you Elrics and money?"

He ruffled through his pockets for some cenz and wouldn't you know it? He had 520 cenz to give him.

Alphonse gave a quick 'thank you' and ran off.

"That kid…first his puny, delinquent brother snatches money from me and now Al is doing it too…you know that runt still hasn't paid me back for that 520 cenz?"

"Well sir I wouldn't exactly call Edward a puny runt anymore…he's grown quiet tall…you know he and miss Winry got married?"

"Oh…little runt didn't even invite me to their wedding…well…I'm not getting them anything."

"They're having a baby you know…"

He paused.

"I'm still not getting them anything!"

As he strutted away, she could tell from the look on his face he was getting agitated again…for him, just remembering Edward waving that money in his face, with that copyrighted grin he always, always wore when he was annoying the colonel.

'You're~ still~ not~ Fuhrer~!"

In a sing-songy voice no less. But in his heart, despite all the teasing they gave one another, Al knew they were like friends. The kind of friends you'll call when your bored, but still friends.

"Well Lieutenant, the palace is about 15 minutes away…"

"And?"

"Can I say it now? Nobody's around."

Her voice become angry and flustered.

"I said you can say it when you're not in uniform! We are on duty **_Sir_**!"

"Fine…Fine…"

They passed up Alphonse while he was putting the money in the phone, patting his shoulder…

they were so used to it being cold…

* * *

hope you Royai fans enjoyed that ; ) i DO plan to make them a part of the story! as well as LingFan...Lingfan? is that what to call it? thats what i call it.

anyway expect some Ed and teh Ling in the next chapter.

and hey! this was longer than i expected! not as long as chapter 9...but still XD


	11. Home is Where

some chapters get mixed up! DX sorreh

**

* * *

****"My Knight; My Princess"**

**Home is where the Heart is**

It's a quiet afternoon in Resembool.

The air, filled with the smell of freshly cut grass.

A very tired, only slightly big Winry _Elric _is walking down the dirt road, waving hello to the very few people she passes by, letting the children she meets touch her stomach, simple things pregnant ladies do.

She came to the picket fence where all the graves were. A place she used to dread, she now found comfort in. She had to start being braver.

After all she was about to have her own children! She couldn't be sad around graves! It would worry them in the future. Death would become a symbol of fear and discomfort.

As she passed up a beautiful newly painted fence, she saw the back of a broad shouldered, long golden haired, man sitting in front of two graves:

_Trisha Elric Van Hohenheim _

Of course, Mrs. Elric had a date of birth and death underneath it, 'Van Hohenheim' had none.

_I wonder why? Maybe it's a good idea not to ask Ed…He's still sulking in front of there…_

And he had been doing so every other day after he came back from his trip. Just coming to their graves, and sitting there. For hours at a time, he would quietly sit there…

She tried as best as she could to sneak up on him but it didn't work. It never did.

"You know, I never really got the chance to apologize to that man."

Pregnant woman were apparently loud. She sighed and sat down beside him, holding her stomach as she sit down.

"Well you said you called him your Father in the end didn't you? I'm still not sure of everything that happened that day, Ed…When I was…inside that thing."

It seems he wanted to avoid the subject.

"It was months and months ago…can we just avoid it for now?" he jumped up and stretched his arms out very far, "Haaaaaaah I'm hungry! Let's go get some food! Need me to carry you?"

She scoffed at the idea!

"No _Edward_ I don't need to be carried just yet! I'm not that big…am I?"

The pregnant lady threw him one of those 'even if it's a lie you better say no' looks.

"Ah! No, No your not that big just yet!"

Not true. She was quiet big for only being 4 months. The baby would probably be huge!

Never the less he helped her up, as she walked towards the fence once again she noticed Edward wasn't beside her anymore, he was still looking at his fathers grave. He had gained some thankfulness for him, as bad as it might sound out loud, he was happy that his Father was with his mother. She had suffered so long because he was away…now that Edward knew the truth about why he had left to stop that Homunculus, he didn't know what to think of him anymore.

It was a sweet walk back to the Rockbell house, passing trees, short stone walls, held hands. They walked slowly; so slowly it was sunset by the time they returned home.

As they walked into the automail shop, they were greeted by several of her faithful customers.

As they were chatting a bit, short, reliable, Pinako came up and handed them the phone.

"It's Alpho-"

Before she could get a word in Ed practically pushed her out of the way to grab the phone. He must have been missing his baby brother…and why not? Ed and Al had always been together, and even though they needed to spread their wings they were always in each others hearts. No matter how far.

Phone in hand he grabbed the nearest stool he could reach: there were a lot of stools in this house…he sat on it nearest the window so he could be close to the fresh pie Winry had made for desert after dinner.

"Al! how's Xing?"

"It's great…really pretty. I've learned a lot…except I need your help with something."

"Why what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

There's that brotherly tone of his again.

"Well kind of…"

It's true. He was very hurt…it probably showed in his voice.

"What's wrong Alphonse? You know you can tell me any-Wait did something happen with Mei? What did you do?"

There was a hint of nagging in his voice at the end there. He must have picked that up from Winry.

He had to tell him. There was no other way to get it out so he swallowed his pride and just blurted it out.


	12. The Best Ideas

lots of positive reviews! yay! : D hope you guys enjoy this next one! i got the entire plot for this story written out, and i came up with a good ending as well. it won't be short though. i promise their will be more!

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**The best ideas are inside us-we just have to dig them out.**

He blurted out a bit too loudly.

"IKISSEDMEI!ANDIT WASWONDERFUL ANDAMAZING BUTIJUSTDON 'TKNOWED!IJUSTDON'TKNOOOOW!"

It was so loud that everyone inside the Rockbell home could hear him. Not to mention everyone around the telephone booth. Most of them stared, children giggled around him and old ladies placed their hands over their mouths, whispering things. He was now tearing up inside the booth. His head warm, his nose burning up, and his eyes swelling up with tears so bad that looking forward looked like he was inside a pool…a pool of sadness and regret…oh why did he have to kiss her!

"Whoa…Alphonse…calm down…so uh, you kissed Mei huh?…eheheh."

"What are you laughing for!"

_Ugh everyone is always laughing behind my back? Why?_

"Your first kiss?"

That was the voice he used on the colonel. The teasing voice…the singsongy voice…whatever kind of voice you wanted to call it, he used it.

"…"

"D'AWW! Al KISSED A GIRL!"

"BROTHER!"

"How sweeeeeeet! So what was it like?"

"Well I kissed her and she just looked at me and ran off! I don't know what to do brother…I've never felt so hurt before…"

"Aw…Al…"

Just then Winry grabbed the phone.

"Alphonse! You kissed that little girl! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

She was appalled. Absolutely appalled! Mei is just a little girl isn't she?

"Well she's not little anymore, Winry. She's 15 now."

_Geez it's not like I'm dating Elicia…_

Even if she was his age her father would probably come from beyond the grave to stop the relationship. The over-doting daddy-may he rest in peace.

"Winry why are you getting upset?"

His sadness became frustration and confusion. Why would Winry be so against him….kissing Mei…

"Well….you're 17 years old Alphonse! And she's 15! You're too old for her!-"

"Winry!" Edward grabbed the phone while throwing her a disappointing look. "Hold on Al." he covered the end side with his human hand, "What's wrong with you? Al really likes her!"

"But she's so young!"

"So? It's not like their doing anything wrong…"

"Brother I really, really need to talk to you about this!"

"Ok Al…" he turned to Winry "Look Win, I'm sorry your against it for some reason but Al really cares about her…don't you Alphonse?"

She could hear his voice from the phone, "Yes, I do Winry I really do!"

She folded her arms and gave both Edward and the phone a disappointed look. Then she grabbed the phone and began to talk.

"Alphonse. You've never had a girlfriend before. How do you know you like her, other than the fact that you kissed her?"

She was very stern and calm…

"Huh? Well…" He leaned against the side of the wall and looked down at his feet. His eyes were dryer now, but felt sticky. His nose was running a bit, causing him to sniffle every other second. He closed his eyes and just said what he felt. There were many flashbacks while he closed his eyes. They were all of her.

"Its like nothing I've ever felt before…I love having her around and I'm anxious but nervous at the same time, yet I'm completely comfortable around her... Whenever I think about her I smile without even realizing it. I feel so horrible though because she didn't kiss me back…I don't just like her Winry…I think I love her! And I'm going to tell her how I feel!"

She could feel his determination through the phone…like Edward, Alphonse carried the same spirit of can-do, positive attitude that they always, especially Alphonse possessed. Well, Al was the more calm of the two brothers anyway…it could be said that Alphonse was more mature as well. Which he probably was. But it was like she had to make sure…Alphonse was like her baby brother.

"What if she doesn't love you back, Al?" a motherly, kind tone entered her voice. This was the Winry that he knew and loved…like a sister of course.

Both ends were quiet for a while…

"If she doesn't then I'll just have to get over it…I guess."

He heard someone coming closer to him. Probably just a late traveler- he thought nothing of it. Why would he think anything of a stranger coming up behind him; placing a cold wet cloth over-

"Al…? Hello Al are you there? Alphonse!"


	13. What has Once Happened

chapter 13 out quiet rightly ;P hope you enjoy it! sorry it's so short, you know on my Microsoft word this chapter was 2 whole pages and yet its only 652 words...weird ..

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**What has once happened, will invariably happen again**

*boop**boop**boop*

"Alphonse?"

Edward was slightly confused…why would Al hang up on him like that? Was he too angry to continue talking? No…that's not like him, even if he was in love. He would never just hang up…

"Al? Heh…hello?"

Now he was just upset. Why wasn't he answering him? What happened? Was he okay?

Winry grabbed the phone, "Hello?…Edward, honey he hung up….is everything alright? Ed?"

she rubbed his shoulders as she comforted him. Everyone in the house was gathered around the phone now. Worried.

Pinako, and everybody else kept asking what was wrong.

It probably wasn't anything serious but the look on Ed's face was enough to make anyone question the situation. But Edward He just sat there on the stool. Confused and worried. He sat there….scared. Did it happen again? Was his brother…

* * *

"Ugh….mmpf….wha…?"

He opened his eyes…the room was dark but he could see a bright light in his face. He knew he was tied up and on the floor…

_Let's see…I'm tied up. On the floor. In the cold. With a light shinning on me in a dark, dark room…hmm could be one of two things…_

"Hehehe you awake little boy?"

Sinister laugh? Yup he was kidnapped…again. Wish he could get a good look at the guy but all he could see were some black pants that reminded him of what brother used to wear…those tacky black, leather pants…

"Oh great…again?"

How annoying.

"….what?"

"Why does this sort of thing happen to me? Why?" he shifted around, so he would face away from the light. "First all this trouble with Mei and now I get kidnapped?"

"Hey don't igno-"

"Today stiiiiiiiiiinks! I can't believe this!"

For guys like this, the best thing to do would be to play with them a bit, find out what they want. Why they want it. And then kick their ass with alchemy, or alkahestry. Whichever, or a combination of both. Hey, It's what brother would do. And it's better than panicking…and just what should he be afraid of? Black leather pants? It's not like last time when he got kidnapped by a ….homunculus…

"HEY!"

He could see a tad bit better as he knocked the light. The guy was standing on top of some wooden boxes…was he in a warehouse? How cliché…and this guy…He didn't look like he was wearing a shirt, just a brown cowboy vest…weirdo.

The light shifted so he could see the mans face. He had terrible eyes; like he hadn't slept in weeks…they were red as well-and no he wasn't Ishvalan either. They were red as if he were taking something…he kept scratching his arms and muttering to himself. This guy was messed up.

_This guy…is he a terrorist? No. He must be a drug addict…I've never seen one before…I guess I can outsmart him._

He breathed in deep. There wasn't any other way to really handle people like this. He didn't look dangerous at all.

Well it's not like he could see well. Even though he saw the mans face, it was still pretty vague.

"Sorry pal, I don't answer to crooks. Not now, not ever."

The man lifted up his head.

He was quiet now.

As he jumped down from the boxes one by one, Al noticed he wasn't very balanced. Without balance he wouldn't be a very good fighter. He defiantly wouldn't be as strong as teacher. He would be fine. Totally fine.

Then he heard the weirdest thing…

"Don't be stupid kid! I ain't no crook!"

"Whaaaat? Mr. kidnapper? What do you want? I don't have any parents, I don't have any cash on me, my only family is in Resembool thousands of miles from here, what could you possibly want from me?"

"I ain't no kidnapper either Alphonse Elric."

_Yes of COURSE he knows my name. Who doesn't?_

The man grabbed a smaller box and sat on it. Lighting a cigarette as he did so.

"Names Gaston Ocie. I saw you with Princess Mei Chang. I need your help with something."

…..

"What?"


	14. Nothing takes the Taste

i made this a romantic comedy for a reason ppls! XP a bit of a warning though...

Sexual implications- just a couple...

a sort of out of character Alphonse...he seems out of character...

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love.**

"Gaston?"

What a weird name…it sounded like a bad guys name. What could he need help with? A bath, perhaps? The guy looked absolutely filthy.

Aside from his tacky black leather pants and gaudy brown cowboy vest…he had black studded arm bands around each wrist. His hair was brown and shoulder length; no bangs, so he could get a good look at his eyes- blue- tired looking, of course, not to mention the red… His black hat was pretty distracting though…He wore some steel toed red boots as well….Geez it was like this Gaston fellow and Edward were long lost brothers…

Oh what's this?

There was something reflected off the bright light.

A shiny big gun?

"Let me guess," he sighed deeply, "If I don't 'help' you you're doing to kill me?"

The man looked shocked that Al would say such a thing! Al nodded to the gun and the man quickly tossed it to the other side of the warehouse.

"No! No Alphonse Elric! I wouldn't dream of killing you! I said I needed your help!"

"Oh yea? Well too bad. If you wanted my help then why did you drug me and tie me up!"

This was ridiculous.

_First he drugs me, ties me up, and then expects me to help him? _

"Please Alphonse Elric...here I'll untie you!"

After some untying of Alphonse and some tying up of this Gaston via alkahestry, some explaining needed to be done.

"You know that Princess Mei? The twelfth one…well it's about one of her sisters."

"And…?"

He folded his arms in a 'you're in trouble' parental way.

The man began to look very sad…

"Her names Renci…she's so beautiful and amazing and wonderful and…well…"

"Nononono waitwaitwait let me guess!" he threw his hands into the air. "You're in love with this Renci and you want me to help you out because you're poor or something right? OR because she's a princess and you're a commoner right?"

"YE-"

"TOO BAD! You know why? Because I was about to handle my own girl problems! And you came along and whisked me away!"

There were only a couple of times in his life where he was actually angry at someone. This time would be greater than the last. He was going to find Mei and give her the best confession of her life! But this guy…

"Renci is not a girl! She's a beautiful princess! She's about to get pregnant by that-that-that-"

The man was having trouble with his speech…he face was turning red just thinking about his 'girl' being pregnant.

"Ling!"

"Emperor Ling! Yes! That's his name!"

"Wow I didn't think he would want to have so many kids…."

"Well…my beautiful princess was destined to pair with the emperor and bear his children…but I..I don't want that for her! I love her!"

"Wow you're so confident…"

Speaking of Ling…

* * *

Back at a very big, fancy, over century old Xingese palace…

The sounds of crying, albeit very MANLY crying can be heard echoing down the golden, dragon-statue halls. The vision of their emperor running away from woman instead of to them was very nerve wrecking for the many visors that had to witness it day in and day out.

"Nuuuuu I told you woman so many times! I don't want children yet! I'm still young! Now go on! Go back to your homes!"

"But Zhu! We are all so willing!" a beautiful chamber maid announced. "And you are so very handsome!"

They all nodded in agreement.

But he pointed to the doorway in the distance."I don't want to! Now go!"

They all gave him disappointed looks and sulked off.

When they were out of view, he let out a long, painful groan. And lifted his head to the ceiling.

"Lan Faaaaan is my tea ready yet?"

He looked up to the bright gold ceiling. Just how on earth she thought she could hide up there was beyond him.

She jumped down from the ceiling and landed into her classic guard pose. Along with that mask…

"Zhu you are the Emperor now…you must bed with these woman and-"

"Oh LanFan your such a worry wart, don't fret over it! I know that have to... Eventually. I just don't want to right now."

He folded his hands inside his embroidered purple robe and sat on the big, open window. A breeze flowed through his long hair.

She was a bit surprised. Her young lord accomplished his dream. He was Emperor now so why wasn't he being more…Emperor like?

"Why is that? Do you fear you aren't capable?"

"Wh-" he thought about her words for a second…she was completely serious…he then decided how fun it would be to see her become embarrassed. Before he said what he was thinking though, he pondered if he would be signing a death wish…he would risk it to see her face all red. His faithful servant. No. LanFan was more than a servant. She was a companion. A faithful. Loyal. Beautiful companion.

"…Ohohoho LanFan if you want to see how capable I am why don't you put me to the test?"

"WHA-Z-ZHU!"

"There's a smile! Ahahaha!"

With that, he happily ran off smiling and laughing.

"Zhu! Zhuuuu! What does…that mean…don't be ridiculous Zhu…as if we could ever…"

_Then again…I have always protected…Ling…ahh…I said it! If only I could call him that to his face…Ling…I said it again! Ling…Ling…_

Her chant continued in her head as she briefly took of her mask to look at the clear, moonlight.

Said Ling could not be seen by LanFan…he was spying on her…he would've been a great guard.

_There's that lovely face again…too bad I can't get a close up look._

Too be quiet honest. As an eighteen year old Emperor he was through with being coy. The next chance he got he would just take her and-

"Zhu? What are doing here?

"AH! Oh- hahaha nothing LanFan don't you worry your pretty little head! I was just leaving…"

-tell her tomorrow.

* * *

aahh LingFan...one of my favorite pairings...i always expected Ling to act this way as an emperor. a bit silly, and goofy, but still srs buisness when it comes to important things.

you can expect what the rating will get when it comes to...certain things.

but not so soon.

expect the next chapter tommorow, late afternoonish. ah yes and in case you didn't figure it out, Renci means Kindness. and Zhu means Lord. their both chinese words


	15. If you Live to be 100

before you read this chapter! please note that it contains some male...ahem 'thoughts'. i would hate to say anything more because of spoilers...

i would LIKE to rate this chapter M but i can't without rating the whole story that way...

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**"If you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1, So I never have to live without you."**

"How long was I unconscious for?"

Al rubbed his eyes and the back of his head. Even though he was able enough to subdue a man twice his size, Gaston was about as tall as Greed, he still felt a little woozy…one of the troubles of having a human body he supposed.

"Well about 3 or 4 hours." he said while checking his watch.

"Great….well I need to call my brother back and let him know I'm fine…"

Al stopped and held out his hand.

"…What? You want something?"

"You knocked me unconscious while I was talking to my Brother, Former Fullmetal Alchemist, so unless you want him to see him running towards Xing in the distance looking for me, then I suggest you just give me whatever change you have."

Of course, Al was ready to drop kick him if he didn't do it anyway. But he decided that acting like his brother wasn't the smartest thing to do…sometimes it was never the smartest…but either way it would get the job done.

"F-Fullmetal Alchemist, huh?"

_Wow I never thought I could use my brothers name like that…_

"Well, ok then…I only have 50 yuans…"

"Yuans…?"

"Xing currency…"

"Yea I figured."

Back at the pay phone Al quickly called his brother, calmed him down, and wished him good night.

The two of them had a long talk about the Chang family, money problems, girl problems. As it turns out this guy Gaston had been living in Xing ever since his father, a former state alchemist, 'left' him there. Not technically abandoned; for around 12 years.

"He went out to research the miniature pandas in the bamboo forest and never came back. All he took with him were his notebook, pencil, and, well that's it. I know he didn't just leave me here either; All his money was inside his suitcase on the bed…I haven't heard from him since he went missing."

The man was missing was Mr. Archibald Ocie. 38 years old.

Alphonse thought it would be nice to help the poor guy out-

"What about your mom?"

"She died when I was born."

"Oh…I'm sor-"

"Everybody says that. No big deal. It's not like I can miss her right?"

- after all Alphonse knew what it was like to be without a father and mother…true he had a brother, but this guy didn't have anyone, even though he was grown and looked like a druggie and/or terrorist…Al thought he could trust him.

"So, tell me what Mei is like."

"Ack! Well um let's see…"

"Hey man your face is red…"

"Sh-SHUT UP OK! I kissed her hours ago and-and-and-"

"You DO like her don't you? Why didn't you confess instead of kiss her?"

"Well I was about to go do that after I got off the phone when you, you know, drugged me."

"Like I said I thought you wouldn't talk to me…it's the only way I knew how…"

He sighed and decided to just let it go. He kept walking…Mei's hut was just a few minutes away…

* * *

"I'm so glad Alphonse is ok…"

"Guess you can cancel that train to Xing huh?"

"eheheh…"

Now that the worrisome problem was solved, Edward slid off the stool and the two expecting couple went outside the front door and sat on the porch. It was a beautiful night out, the stars were shining so brightly…

"Edward…how long do you think we'll live?"

"Come on Winry you know what kind of answer I'll give."

He was always scientific when it came to the most simple things. Everything always had to be analyzed with him. Like when she first told him she was pregnant- he couldn't stop touching her stomach.

At all.

He wouldn't stop talking about what an amazing body Winry had to be carrying a human life, then to make matters even more geeky Winry didn't help by telling him that it was part of him that made the baby as well…his face would become so bright and eyes sparkle filled.

"I know that! But still…"

"Look" he folded his arms behind his head and leaned flat on the floor, looking up at the starry sky, he thought about his adventures, the lessons he learned, and tried his best to summarize it so she would understand an alchemist view of the world. "If I die tomorrow, I know people will be sad; I know that. The world will move without me…if I live to be 100 then…I live to be 100. I wouldn't want to live forever…I'd see too much and get bored out of my mind, you know?"

He could see that she was thinking. Maybe she didn't like his answer? Was he going to get hit again?

"Ed…if you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1 day…so I never have to live without you."

"Oh…Winry…"

With those last few words, the man couldn't help himself. He threw his arms around her and just…held her. And kissed her cheek; with tears rolling down his…but just a few.

"Thank you…so much…I know it's scary for you sometimes, Win…but Alphonse and I, especially me…-"

-"God I didn't know the baby was born already! And look it him he's on the porch sitting up all by himself!"

Pinako must have heard the conversation. She was always key to lightening things up.

"SHUTUP YOU MICROBEAN HAG!"

"MICRORUNT!"

After their scuffle of angry short words, Edward stormed off into the house to put away dirty dishes, while Pinako moved the stool he had been sitting on

Winry felt happier knowing they didn't need to worry about these type of things just yet. Death was a lifetime away, after all.

* * *

The night seemed to drag on an on.

He sighed whiningly and threw himself on his bed, clothes and all. He was much too tired to even take them off…what should he see on the foot of his bed? Lan Fans mask…

"Oh Lan fan…"

He breathed the scent of her mask in so deep he began to feel dizzy…the mix of sweat and perfume would make any other sick to their stomach… but for him, he just wanted to breath it in more…and more…

Hot.

It was getting so hot in that big room…just the smell of her was making him heat up so badly…

He couldn't take it anymore…

He quickly pulled the pin out of his smooth black hair; letting it fall down his broad shoulders…god why did he have to wear so many layers!

Fortunately for him his body was lean enough to wriggle his way out of the several layers of heavy clothing. Now he had everything off except for his loose pants…one quick tug at that thin piece of restraining cloth and…bingo.

Just when he was about to reach-

"EMPEROR!"

"GAH! Shouwei! Um I was just um ahem…ah…"

This sort of thing has happened to most teenagers living at home…but when he was in his own home…trying to…ahem…take care of things. It can be a tad infuriating to have someone walk in. Even if the man was filling in for Old man Fuu…

"Ahahahahaha…."

how embarrassing…

The statuesque man looked briefly at the red faced emperors open pants…

"Zhu, if you want a woman tonight you should just say so-"

"The only woman I want at the moment is Lan Fans mask. Thank you. Now get out."

He threw a couple of his multiple pillows.

"But Zhu!

"Get ouuuut! I'm naked!"

He threw another and another and another, until the brimming taller and bigger than Armstrong, blushing a little on his tan face, and closed the door.

_Why did she have to leave so soon…I wonder what Mei-mei needed…_

_Best leave it alone tonight…who knows when she'll pop up…_

With that, he tied his pants up and laid on his big, empty bed, shirtless…

He was still holding the mask though, the smell just got to him…if he couldn't take care of anything while he could smell her...he could at least put the mask in his bed, on his big pillow…that way he could have sweet dreams and her smell would stay in his bed…

* * *

man writing that last part about Ling made me all vapory...wooooooooh

hope you guys enjoyed that, i'll have some more stuff with Lingfan and Almei soon.

Shouwei means Guard...very simple stuff XD

i'm liking my OC dude...and his dad will be important to the story of course :) please review! t'would be much appreiciated.


	16. What's too painful

Woots! chapter 16 is up up up and away! haha. hope you enjoy it! and remember to review!

**

* * *

****"My Knight; My Princess"**

**"What's too painful to remember, We simply choose to forget."**

As they approached the hut, the two of them hide behind a small bush, Al gave Gaston information about the two 'inhuman' folk he was traveling with; who were also probably looking for him.

Scratch that.

They were most defiantly looking for him.

In fact, he could see and hear them in the background, shouting his name.

Right behind them was Mei-

_More tears?_

-crying again? How many times did he have to see her cry? Now he knew exactly how brother felt every time Winry would cry. He felt like…he could feel her pain.

He decided it would be best if he just faced her now.

"Wait here, I'll signal when it's ok to come out."

"You won't forget about me, will ya?"

"No…I said I would help, didn't I?"

Alphonse Elric never lies.

He quietly snuck out of his hiding place behind the bush but it didn't take long for either chimera to spot him. Not to mention the suspicious looking fellow he was with. Al quickly explained what had happened with his new 'friend'.

And then he spotted Mei running towards him. Practically shoving the two chimera out of her way…

She changed when she was close to him, however.

He looked at her, she looked at him…she looked scared.

He ran to her and flung his arms around her small body.

"No Alphonse-sama! I can't!"

She pushed herself out of his arms…

"Oh Mei…what's wrong."

He touched her shoulders…rubbing them gently…Mei stared into his Golden eyes. She probably couldn't help herself as she flew into his arms.

Crying.

Again.

"Alphonse-sama…we can't be together…I'm sorry."

"Mei I like you. I love you. I want to have a relationship with you…for a long, long time. Until I'm very old…"

He could feel his eyes heat up again.

"I'm sorry…we can't…my Grandmother is very…she just wants what's best for me and-"

"She won't let us be together?"

"Well, she says that we can't court…but if we want to be together we must get married."

"M-Married? But you're so young, Mei!"

"_Whoa…I love Mei, but…marriage? I could give it a try I suppose…I wonder what brother would say?"_

"I am not! I'm 15 already! I'm almost 16! I can be married at any time! We can get married in the spring after I turn 16...if you want."

She looked very cross…and adorable. Mei had become very mature.

"Of course Mei! But…um…are you sure you want to move so fast?"

"Well…Alphonse-sama…I like- ahem…Love you too!"

She looked up at him, overflowing with happiness and tears, and a smile brighter than the sun.

"Well, you know Mei…now that we're getting married…don't you think we should make it official?"

"Official? Like how?"

"Should we…-"

"-Ah! Go tell our families?"

"Sounds good…but um…can't we make it more official than that?"

She flushed. Who knew that the color red could look good with the color purple?

"Oh nonononono! Alphonse-sama! Not before the wedding!"

"Huh? We can't kiss until after the wedding?"

"Kiss?"

"Yea. Like this."

He gently grabbed her head and pulled it upwards towards his face.

He neatly, and slowly put his lips against hers.

They were still so very soft. And warm…his lips felt pieced together so perfectly with hers. Wet, moist…warm…just a simple kiss…

Alphonse Elric felt so amazing for those several seconds.

He imagined that Mei felt the same.

He kept his eyes closed…but opened them after she stopped. Was something wrong?

"Let's tell Grandmother the news!"

Mei grabbed his hands as she began running- Hand in hand towards the small hut. Al stopped a moment to find Gaston again…why was he holding Xiao Mei?

And why was his face all red…?

* * *

Meanwhile at the emperors meeting room.

Boring and slow as usual. Most things that needed to be done were done already; problems with the lower clans, trade routes to Amestres through Xerxes…this weeks meeting was, yet again, about their young emperor settling down…and having a few…several…dozen children.

Oh he couldn't take talking about this subject anymore!

Ling looked at his side…there she was again, Lan Fan. She was the only one he wanted to have children with…after the short meeting was over, they walked him to his bedroom. Then when they were all done bowing, he placed his hand on Lan Fans shoulder.

"Shouwei, would you excuse the two of us? I need to speak with Lan Fan privately."

"Yes Zhu."

He bowed politely and left the two of them alone…in his bedroom…Ling was right in front of the door, Lan Fan closer to the wall.

"Lan Fan. I don't want to do this anymore."

"What do you mean? You are being a very fine Emperor…you just need to find the right princesses to bear your children. I hear Princess Renci Jiang is your age-"

He forcefully grabbed her arm. It was hard to keep a hold of her because she was so strong…she kept her face away from his eyes.

"But Zhu…"

He hollered out.

"My name isn't Zhu!"

Shocked and gradually becoming upset, Lan Fan was so confused. She didn't know what her master was doing… why was he becoming so angry?

"I'm sorry…but as your servant I-"

"Don't call yourself a servant!"

"But I am!"

"You're not my servant Lan Fan you're my-!"

"Guard. I am to guard the Emperor with my life. Nothing more."

He locked the door behind him. Trapping her inside. He wouldn't let her get away.

If he couldn't let his feelings out now he would have to spend his romantic life sleeping with 40 to 50 woman every other year…to any other man it would sound like a dream come true! What will happen to Lan Fan?

He began to walk slowly towards her.

"Oh… what are you doing! Why have you locked me in here?" she whispered while whizzing past him, trying to open the door.

He walked closer…all while staying fixated on her tragic looking face. What was so terrible about being alone in the room with him?

She looked around as if she were trapped with a monster. She spotted a way out: the window…would she really jump out the window to avoid being alone with her Zhu…?

"I have no problem jumping out the window!"

He walked faster-now he was right in front of her.

"Then jump. I won't stop you."

He was closer still. So close she could hear him breathing…inches away from her face, not touching her at all. But looking into her eyes…as if he were trying to pry them open like they were locks without keys.

"I cannot accept your behavior Zhu…"

He laughed at the words…"Behavior?"

"You are the King and I am the people. You mustn't be so…close…"

He inched a bit closer anyways, their noses just barely touching.

In such quiet murmur he said, "Weren't you going to jump out the window?"

"I forgot…"

Nothing but silence could be emanating from their lords room. What was happening in there? Was somebody dead? Should they check?

* * *

mwahaha! clifhangers! mwahaha!

what will grandma think of Alphonse?

what will Edward think!

why is Gaston blushing at Xiao Mei?

WHATS GOING ON IN THAT ROOM!

find out tommorow...ish...and don't forget: please review!


	17. What a Happy and Holy

Chapter 17 is upupup!

hope you guys enjoy it! and please don't forget to review! :D

pg-13 in this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**What a happy and holy fashion it is that those who love one another should rest on the same pillow.**

Happiness.

That was one word to describe it…

The sound of incoherent foreign woman yelling and screaming at each other could be described as a different word.

Terrifying?

No.

Catatonic orgy of rage?

That's a good string of words to describe the situation he was in.

Poor Gaston, Jerso and Zampano had their ears full the moment Alphonse and Mei walked hand in hand inside that adorable kitchen…apparently, although Mei's dear, sweet grandmother wanted her daughter to get married and make a life for herself…

"WO BU HUI WEN NI SHI NONGMIN!"

Her grandmother…

Age 107...

Will not allow her granddaughter to marry…because he doesn't have permission from a 19 year old emperor.

Oh well…tradition is tradition.

Although Alphonse Elric had just confessed his love, kissed a girl, and became engaged all in the same day, he still had to go through the arduous task of impressing the in-laws.

Something every man has to complete before marriage.

Fortunately he only had to impress two people: Her grandmother, and the emperor.

Well former emperor…but since he is no longer living Alphonse must get permission from the new emperor: Ling Yao.

Not a problem there.

Maybe a slightly bigger problem was that Gaston…apparently wouldn't let go of Xiao Mei…

"_I thought he liked pandas…whatever those are…"_

"Um…Gaston?"

"I…love…Pandas…"

"But...that's a cat."

"No…Alphonse, this is a Panda…"

"Panda? Whatever explain it to me tomorrow, I'm going to bed."

"Sleeping with Mei?"

"SLEEPING! MEI!"

"Hahahahaha just kidding pal…"

"_Actually…I've never slept in a bed with anyone other than brother before…I wonder if she kicks?"_

He would have hoped to spend that first night in Xing in a warm Xingese princess filled bed…but, her 107 year old grandma kicked him out of the hut…

Literally.

The rest of the night…Alphonse laid underneath the stars…they were so bright…he began to wonder why the night had to end…tomorrow he would go to Ling and ask-

"Alphonse-sama…? May I lie down with you?"

"Lie down with me?"

"Beside- you I mean! uh um uh just right here outside on my own blanket!"

"Mei, could we kiss again?"

From stars to her dark eyes…she was on him…face to face…

Kissing her was one of the most amazing things he thought he could ever feel…

Oh naive boy.

The night was becoming short…shorter and shorter with every spare breathe he took away from her mouth…

Opening his eyes.

Closing his eyes…

For once at least, he wished the night would never end…

* * *

The sounds of moans and cries could be heard behind the large bedroom doors. It is not customary for guards or servants to listen in on things that happened behind the Emperors doors….most of the time.

Ling was about fed up with being so coy with Lan Fan…after she had forgotten to jump out the window, he leaned lower past her lips, pulled down the cloth that covered her and kissed her neck…

"No…mmm…ah…stop it Zhu! Please!"

Smoothly and slowly…

He licked the base of her neck up to her ear and sucked gently on her earlobe.

"I can't stop…I'm sorry."

He placed his arms on her waist…massaging her sides.

"No…No…Nooo…"

He faced her eyes as he rubbed against her body…with a begging look on his face.

"Please Lan Fan…I want you…I need you right now."

"NO!"

She screamed…and jumped to a nearby tree branch and wondered off.

Shouwei felt like he should intervene so he opened the doors…

"Young Zhu…you are still acting like a boy…"

"A boy?"

He laughed…was this man really calling the Emperor of Xing a boy?

"You are our Zhu. According to tradition you must-"

"Screw your tradition! I'm in love!"

"Zh…Zhu…"

"Wait...It's not _your _tradition…it's this country's isn't it?"

"Zhu?"

"I set out to change this country and I did…I guess I missed a step."

"Zhu…?"

"I'm supposed to be sent a concubine from each of the 50 families that make up the nation in order to bear a child…what if I married one woman and had 50 children with her?"

"But Zhu what of the other clans?"

"But we are all equal now!"

"Zhu this is a very big problem…"

Of course it is! Poor leader isn't making any sense!

"NO IT IS NOT A PROBLEM! NOW GO AWAY!"

Shouwei, unsure of whether to leave the room...then decided it was best.

"_What's wrong with me? I'm so angry all the time...I'm not thinking straight…is it because of Lan Fan…no…I shouldn't blame her."_

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. Followed by the voice of his new fill in guard.

"Zhu Ling a young man is here to see you!"

He shouted angrily through the door.

"I don't want to be seen!"

"He says his name is Alphonse Elric."

"Alphonse?"

The large dragon engraved golden doors opened up quickly and Ling came waltzing out of his room as if nothing was wrong. He was only wearing a green embroidered tunic and long tan pants…he looked more like a prince than an emperor.

"_He's a good actor…a second ago he was yelling and screaming."_

"My…look at you! You've grown haven't you? Eating well?"

"Yes…listen I came here to ask…um…."

_What could he need?_

"Came to ask…?"

"I want to marry Mei…I would have come in the morning but I was too excited and I just couldn't sleep Ling-"

"Show respect little boy!" one of the guards yelled.

Alphonse was used to being yelled at, at times…by bad guys and…soldiers…but never his friends guards…what a first. All Ling did was stare.

"…"

"_Break the awkward silence…break it Elric!"_

"Um. Her grandmother said to come ask for your permission."

The guards stared at him harder…Al could feel the tension. He better say what they want him to say.

"Um…Zhu."

His answer was a flat-

"No."

"WHAT!"

"If I can't be married to one woman then no one gets to be happy!"

"Wh-Wh-"

"Buuuuuuuuut."

He gulped. What could an Emperor want from him?

"But?"

Here it comes. He gave Alphonse that mischievous shifty eyed look.

"Help me with my Lan Fan problem, I'll help you with your disapproving grandma problem."

Lan Fan problem? He must…ahhhhh.

I get it. He loves Lan Fan but can't be with her because of something to do with…royalty and servants and all that.

"Deal."

The two shook hands.

Little did Alphonse know what he was getting into.

* * *

there she is! chapter 17...hope you guys enjoyed it...

i wonder whose gonna do it first...Ling or Alphonse?

hmhmhm well since it IS a AlMei fic...

but then again...LingFan are older...

hmm decisions. decisions...if only i had a Dragon Quest commercial to help me out!

do you guys think i should change the rating? is it getting too steamy? REVIEW! pretty please?


	18. Why is Waiting

yo chapter 18 is here!

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**"Why is Waiting the only thing I can do?"**

Leaning against a palace was apparently a bad thing.

Instead of waiting for his impatient friend a few steps away from the entrance of the palace, he was now forced to move to another leaning area…he liked to lean…

Gaston had been ignored for the past couple of hours since Al got to see Mei again.

Great.

So now he's leaning against a wooden railing on top of a bridge…in the middle of the night.

What time was it anyway?

He peeked at his watch: 4:20

Now he's happy…with his girl…great.

"I'm so tired…"

Although he didn't have his Renci in his arms…he did have a cute little panda on his shoulder…

When he looked at pandas he always thought of his father…

_There he was…sitting in the middle of the bamboo forest again._

_Sitting and watching the pandas…_

_A grown man, in his late 20's, with long hair covering his face, with a sketch pad in his hands…_

"_You know son, Pandas sit in an upright position while eating. This frees their front paws, with which they grasp their food. As a matter of fact, they have unique front paws, with five fingers with claws along with another appendage which they use as an opposable thumb, which is not really like the human thumb, but is an extra long growth of their wrist bone."_

_He could remember himself as a little boy…wearing those Xingese shorts and shirt…with band-aids on both knees._

"_Papaaaa…" he whined "What's the point of me knowing this?"_

"_Haha well my petit garcon, if you cannot become a state alchemist then you must have a back-up!"_

"_Pandas are the back-up?"_

"_Bien sur son!"_

"_But…papa…I know you'll become an excellent state alchemist!"_

"_Mecri my felis…"_

_Papa looks sad…_

He looked at the water from over the side of the bridge.

"Oh…papa…"

He sighed deeply again…hanging his head above the water,

"Why is waiting the only thing I can do?"

* * *

Alphonse could hear more whispers as he walked out of the doorway of the Emperors room.

The hallways he passed seemed to go on forever, they were all gold tiled on the floor, red carpet covered where he walked, there were paintings of previous emperors, a painting of Ling-looking very nice…even a painting of their sage of the west he had heard about…

_Hey…he looks just like…but it couldn't be…Dad was…_

No. it WAS possible wasn't it? His father was a slave from Xerxes, turned into a philosophers stone…but-

No no! That's impossible…Was his father the man who taught alkahestry to Xing? And that 'homunculus' the one to produce alchemy in the country? Who knows…who could he ask?

"_I guess Greed was right about nothing being impossible…if my father was the man who taught Xing alkahestry…it explains why I took to it so well."_

"Alphonse it really is nice to see you again…"

Ling said while slightly looking back at him, his face looking more brooding than usual.

"Wait…why are you up so late?"

He sighed, "well I'm still up from our council meeting."

"Why were you having a meeting about it this late?"

"Well…truthfully it started out in the evening…and then kind of escalated from there when…"

"A disagreement?

"You could say that."

"Well…why-"

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" one of the guards bellowed.

"Eep!"

He was used to yelling because of his hot-head brother…but this guy just seemed scarier than Sensei.

Ling lifted up a hand and the guards dropped their spears.

"Alphonse, do you love Chang?"

"I love Mei if that's what you're asking."

There's that look again.

"Then you have my permission, if Yueliang gives you anymore trouble let me know, ok?"

"Thank you so much! Wait, how did you know her grandmothers name?"

He smiled and pointed to his crown

"A Kings gotta know his people."

With permission granted Ling opened the exit doors for Alphonse and wished him a good rest of the night.

"Should I just say good morning? The sky is getting a tad bit brighter…"

"Just put a blanket over your head…"

He yawned "Well good...uh…see you tomorrow."

He ran out, looked around and didn't see Gaston anywhere. Thinking the guards must have pushed him away from the palace he decided to look for him.

passed some nice trees, and over a nice bridge, and there he was…sitting down, slouched over on the ground holding one knee…Brother used to sleep that way sometimes…

He gently woke the tired guy up and they slowly walked towards the hut once more.

Now that he was in his own room, he laid down on a small, green, woven cot. As he closed his eyes he heard the sound of someone entering his room…

"Alphonse-sama…"

_Mei? _he sat up quickly.

"I don't want to wait for marriage to profess how much I love you…"

"Mei…are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure!"

"Then why are you crying?"

She really was crying rather hard…her eyes were swollen and colored red around her eyelids.

"Because I'm scared…I've never really been scared before, except when I had to…"

her lashes filled up with tears as she squeezed her face tight.

"Had to what?"

"When I had to sacrifice you for your brother…I was scared I would never see you again!"

She pressed against his chest. After tiptoeing to his mouth for a kiss, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her shirt…

He unbuttoned the top side of it, uncovering her Amestrian bra…

"I uh…bought one, haha…does it look good?" her pale faced flushed deep red as she covered her mouth with her two small hands.

"It makes you look beautiful Mei."

He was excited. So very excited. He was just staring and lusting…wanting to see more.

Overwhelmed, he just stared at them…two round female…breasts staring back at him

Wanting to be touched…

He remembered the hilarious attempt at his brother trying to teach him how to unhook those things…

He put it on a bear…

Winry walked in and saw Edward holding a bear wearing panties and a bra…

You know the rest.

Winry, being a woman and all, showed BOTH of them how to do it easier.

"Want it off fast? Pull the straps down and then push the bra off.. .Edward. Want to be romantic? Hold her tight, like your giving her a hug, use one hand to hold the latch end down and the other hand to push the hook end forward and the bra off. But don't just throw it to the other side of the room Edward because then the girl will think you don't want to be sincere and just want to look at her breasts…be slow…stare at them awhile and then ASK PERMISSION before you touch them, EDWARD."

She said this while demonstrating on the bear, and then…promptly throwing the bear at brother while walking off muttering something about how all men are pigs…

He struggled a bit…but luckily it was bright enough to see the hooks and he was tall enough to see the hooks themselves…she really did look pretty in them…

He saw the tag.

32B…

* * *

oh i wonder what will happen next chapter?

hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review you thoughts, opinions, criticism...if any characters are out of character, it'd be nice to know :)


	19. To Love a Thing

hmhmhm here's 19! :D

i'm seriously thinking about changing the rating...review! let me know if i should!

* * *

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**"To love a thing means wanting it to live"**

It's so…pink and soft…

It smells so nice…so good.

"Can I touch it Mei?"

"Alphonse-sama…"

"Call me Alphonse…please?"

"Alphonse…"

There it was…her shy smile, hands still covering a good portion of her face.

He took the tips of his hand and placed them gently around her round…pink…

"_A nipple…."_

He carefully contemplated what to do.

After all, he wouldn't want to be too rough or too gentle…

So a gently as he could…

"Eek…"

"Are you ok?"

He looked up at her face-

"_It's red again…"_

_-_then down at her breasts again.

"Yes…I Am…please keep touching them…"

"OK…let me know if I do anything bad."

She didn't really look ok, but it look as if she was enjoying it; hard to tell. Her face looked a tad bit distressed.

He gently cupped the bottom part of breasts, treating them like a fine piece of art...like a painting that would crumble if he squeezed too hard. "_I can't hold back anymore Mei! Forgive me!"_

"AH!"

He had done it.

Alphonse Elric had wrapped his mouth around her nipple.

"_It tastes like her skin…"_

He began to lick it like an ice cream cone…an ice cream that he felt would melt if he didn't eat it fast enough; the best part was that no matter how hard he licked or how fast he tried, it would never go away, the sound of Mei's moans weren't bad either.

He was licking and holding her breast with one hand, all while using his other hand to hold her close to him.

"Mei…I'd like to do more than just touch…"

"U-um-"

Had he gone too far?

"-It's ok! You can just say no!"

"No…please do." she said as she unbuttoned her pants.

"Wait…shouldn't you lay down somewhere?"

"Lay down?"

"Yeah, here…let me carry you."

"_Anything to make her comfortable."_

He slipped his arm underneath her legs, her breasts could still be seen as well as her red face. Of course you could see her face very well because she always pinned her hair back. As he gently laid her down on his sleep area he wondered what he was getting himself into; what if she got pregnant? What if she gets a disease? What if it hurts too much and she doesn't want him anymore? What if her grandma walks in…

Fortunately all his problematic thoughts disappeared when she let down her, only slightly wavy, hair, letting it fall across her shoulders, covering her ears and the side of her face like a veil. She really did look like the princess she was.

She laid down quietly as he pulled her underwear down…

There it was…

It was just a little…pink slit between her legs.

Anxious, he rubbed his fingers between them, opening them up.

"You look beautiful, Mei…"

"Thank you…Alphonse."

He kneeled his head down, and sticking his tongue out, readied himself for his first taste of what gave birth to the whole race of humans…

* * *

The mighty emperor of Xing, however, couldn't stop sulking, feet crossed as usual, on his bed. The morning had come in the two hours he spent just sitting there. Thinking of what he would do when Lan Fan finally came to see him again.

He wouldn't force her.

In truth, he didn't think he would have to.

As he closed his eyes and sat thinking some more when he thought he heard someone enter the room.

"It's very early for you, Zhu…"

"_Zhu again?"_

"I, uh, had a extra late meeting…afterwards I met up with Alphonse Elric again. He looks good; nice and tall…almost taller than me…" he expressed fondly.

"You don't need to explain yourself Zhu."

"Lan Fan you're too much…"

"And that means?"

There was a slight pause in the room.

"Do you find me attractive Lan Fan?"

He stood up and folded his arms while he leaned against the side rail of his bed.

"What-? What do you mean by that?"

Shocked again, she looked around franticly…then decided it was best to give him an answer he wanted. Of course she did think he was attractive…very…

Very…yummy.

"Of course…you are my King. You are very…"

She panned from his feet to his face, her eyes stopped briefly at his bare chest.

She 'ahem'-ed politely while she turned her face away.

This wasn't working at all…he had tasted most of her face, but he had yet to gorge himself in her three course meal…not only that, he wanted to hold her, love her, devour her…

Not sure how that last one would work out. But that's how he felt…

He ran in front of her, putting his arms up against the door; pinning her in again.

"Lan Fan, I won't ask you anymore…"

Maybe he was being selfish.

"_Damn that Greed…look what he did to me."_

"Do I need to defend myself around you now?"

"Don't accuse me of even thinking…-"

"_Not true, Ling! I have thought of just taking you…but it wouldn't be right…I love you too much."_

"Look…"

He gazed at her face.

That stupid mask was distracting.

"Can you take off your mask first?"

She nodded politely while mistakenly looking down as she took it off…

She took her eyes off him.

Who knew a simple kiss could turn such a kind man into a forceful monster?

No.

Ling was anything but.

He was wanting of her touch…

Needing of her taste…

He desperately wanted her love.

The kiss spanned from practice and quickly to experienced lovers…

Her king was inside her mouth, playing with her…using his hand to help him in his quest; holding her head hostage to the games his tongue was playing.

"Master…" she sighed breathlessly.

"Don't. call me. master. Lan Fan."

He quickly in the blink of an eye, pulled her armored vest over her head, throwing it to the side, he practically ripped her shirt of like a child would tear up a piece of paper…her master was strong indeed.

He was breathless as well. He didn't look like he wanted to stop.

He looked at LanFan, and slowly with his free hand untied the sash at her waist.

The clothes she was wearing were always so baggy when untied…they fell immediately to her feet, leaving only her underwear and silky looking skin visible.

He began kissing her again as he brushed himself against her, making her tremble slightly…her breasts, ones that could fit in his huge hands, where pressed tightly against his bear chest.

It looked as if he had done it before.

"No…Master this is wrong! Please stop!" she hollered while pushing him away.

"But. I'm…and…and you- I"

She was there, right there with only a piece of cloth separating the two of them.

"I know you want…"

She picked up her shredded shirt and attempted to wrap it tight while she tried to catch her breath.

"I know what you want Master Ling…you wouldn't believe how much I've wanted to…all these years, for so many times I've wanted to love you-"

"You wanted to…? Or you still do?"

"I-"

He desperately grabbed her face and spouted angrily.

"Why not Lan Fan? What's stopping us? I love you Lan Fan!"

'We can't because you're too…too angry right now-"

"What? I'm not angry!"

She stared hard at him. Sometimes a stare could say so much.

"Maybe…the only thing I'm angry about is the fact that…even though I'm the emperor I still have to abide by these…rules…"

"I know…but these rules are our traditions, Zhu…"

"But why? Why would anyone want to do such a thing? Those women know nothing about me!"

"You must give those woman children even if you don't love them."

"And you don't find anything wrong with it?"

She pulled up her pants, quickly wrapping the sash around her waist, as she talked she put her armored vest over her shredded shirt.

"If we do…it will be for love…Ling."

Then with that, Lan Fan opened the doors and ran out.

"How dare you Lan fan…saying my name and then running out of the room so fast…"

"_Aw crap. Now my face is getting warm."_

He fell backwards, not really caring if he hit his head or not.

As he laid there, with two or three tears slowly falling down the sides of his face and into his ears, he wondered aloud.

"I wonder how Alphonse is doing with Mei-tan…"

* * *

aww poor Ling DX you can expect whats going to happen next chapter and i'm already on it...

hmhmhm now that you've read this chapter what do you think the rating should be? :O

are they all in character...somwhat?

plz Review!


	20. Experiance

Hey all! it's my 20th chapter! *throws confetti* woohoo! now as a safety percaution i changed the rating of the story...for well...you know *teehee*

i hope i'm doing well with all these scenes, and with all the background characters. enjoy!

* * *

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**Experience, which destroys innocence, also leads one back to it.**

Oh and Alphonse was doing fantastic with Mei.

They were both in silence.

Alphonse felt like a kid in the library. Feeling a brand new book for the first time. He rubbed it with his finger…

He could see the pink…feel the squishiness as he put his tongue inside the little entrance there. It felt like the inside of his cheeks…only, the taste was like nothing he had ever felt before…it was sweet.

Brother told him about the birds and the bees before…after he got his body back.

"_Ok Alphonse!" he got out a few pieces of Winry's big white paper and began to draw an oh- so- perfect circle in the middle. "Pretend this is a vagina!"_

"_Eww brother don't-"_

"_Ah-ah-ah-ah! Just pretend! Here I'll make it more realistic!"_

"_Um...brother?"_

_He drew a little…thing around the edges of a circle. Kind of like frowny faces…_

_The worlds best artist then proceeded to draw a little oval circle near the top of the big circle he drew before…it looked more or less alright…_

"_Ok Al, when you _

"_How do you know that?""Ah never mind how I know alright? Look when you see it you gotta say it looks beautiful like an unopened flower! And it smells nice! Don't forget to ask if you can touch it or not ok?"_

It felt like…warm, wet silk…he could only wonder what it felt like on the inside…

He moved his head closer to smell her again…

Then Mei did something unlike her; she sat up and started unbuttoning his pants…when she got them opened, Mei couldn't help but feel the bulge in his boxers…however-

"Eek!"

-it popped out…and hit her face, leaving something sticky near her lips. She didn't seem to get angry or anything though, all she did was look it up and down, touch it a bit

"_It's so soft…wow…it's soft but hard…"_

"Um...Alphonse, does it hurt when it's that hard?"

"fwhahaha."

"What?" she said, looking dejected.

Poor innocent Mei,

"No Mei it doesn't hurt…although it's kind of embarrassing to be naked in front of you…again."

"Well I didn't see anything the first time."

He sighed, very relieved.

But something caught his attention, what was he really getting himself into? What if she got pregnant? He'd get an earful out of everybody around him…he stopped what he was doing and sat on the side of the bed.

Mei shuffled her way to the side as well, placing a hand on his back.

"I think we should wait for that until marriage. Is that ok?"

"Yes, Mei! Of course, if you're not ready then we can wait…"

"Of course we can do other things…"

"Other things?

"Why don't we just sleep together for now?"

She put herself underneath the covers and laid on her side. He quickly jumped in as well…

They laid there yawning and staring at each other, all while pressing themselves against each others warm naked bodies.

They stayed there for the rest of the short night, holding her in his arms, naked…

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

* * *

It's early in the morning.

9 am to be exact.

Mr. Gaston had just finished doing all sorts of hard work in town; people who needed things rebuilt, fixed, without alchemy of course…he did have help as well, those two chimera; Zampano and Jerso.

"Freaking Alphonse 'I'll help you' Elric…feh! He's not helpful at all! Little jerk just leaves me to do nothing at all! He gets his girl and I get what? Nothing! That's what!"

Now he's sweaty, dirty, wearing the most holey white, now brown, shirt, stomping his way back to the hut for a break, on his way, down the hill road he was walking on, he spotted someone by a little pond…

Curious, he ran down the hill slope, there was this woman standing near the edge of a small pond wearing the most beautiful dress. She must have been a princess…she was wearing a red long kimono with cranes embroidered on it, the inside of it was yellow…her hair was long with part of it pinned up…and her face looked just like…

"Renci? Is that you? You look wonderful…"

She looked shocked to see him. Shocked and angry at the same time…

"Listen…Mr. Ocie, I'm going to say this as politely as I can…I don't love you. To be more accurate I can't love you. I must bed with our new king and have children so the Zhuang clan can survive…"

"But, Renci the emperor fixed all that! You don't need to have children with the emperor because he made all the clans equal! Remember?"

"I am the last of my clan who is able to bear any children! I will not allow them to die out!"

"It's not like you're the last Xingese, Renci!"

"I wouldn't expect some like you to understand."

"Renci…"she glared at him angrily, as if not wanting to explain her actions. Ever since he had known her, she never wanted to talk about anything personal…but this time, things were very serious.

"You're right, I don't understand how you could want to be with someone you barely know…But I'm your friend Renci!"

"You and I may have been friends in the past Mr. Ocie, but…now…as I am no longer a candidate for Empress…I must do the right thing for my family!"

Disgusted at the idea, he shouted back,

"But he's your brother isn't he?"

She held her fingers to her temple and closed her eyes, walking back to the edge of the pond to preen her hair.

"Half brother technically."

"You don't see anything wrong with that?"

"Well no. Should I?"

He laughed until he realized she was serious.

She would actually have a baby with her step brother? Protecting family blood is nice and everything but, he's her brother!

Maybe they think it's okay for brothers to have children with their sisters…but in Aerugo things like that aren't very acceptable…

Everything she does, she does for her clan.

"_Renci you are very strong…but I won't let him have any children with you…"_

"Now excuse me…I'm on my way to meet with Zhu Ling."

"For what?"

"You should know. I'm going to discuss my clan dying out…among other things."

"Renci…please don't do this."

"It's for my family…I'm sorry Gaston."

By then, her servants had come with a little umbrella to shade herself, her family guard had shooed him away, and he was left standing alone both wondering and knowing what would happen when she met the new Emperor…

* * *

No sex just yet folks! i still wanna know how i'm doing on the story! and, you know with chapter 20 up i realized that i kinda lack the ability to make good OC's...i mean...by reading you can tell Renci's reasonings, but with Gaston...it's like, he's just irretionally in love and yet, he'll just end up making a fool of himself...kinda like somthing Ed would do- i'd imagine. anyways, Please Review!


	21. I'll do it

21 yay! and now for somthing i hope you'll really like! :D

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**"I'll do it for you guys!"**

Walking down the palace halls was something she had done out of a dream. Looking at all the candidates was something the high officials had done. She remembered being labeled as the 14th offspring of the emperor.

Patted head.

Nice clothing.

It was all a ruse.

Looking nice enough so she would earn approval from those higher up on the food chain.

At home, she would wear the most peasant of clothing. Unlike that Yao she wasn't viewed high enough to have her own things…her mother had had 2 other children to be labeled a candidate, the rest were, well, lower clansman.

She was the only one classified as pretty enough to be considered a candidate for Emperor.

She got to his bedroom.

This is it, she told herself, I must look my most appealing!

She looked very, very appealing already. She looked like an empress herself.

"Zhu Ling…I came to discuss my family."

"You only want to have children with me because of them right? You want a future Zhuang to take the throne after me, eh?"

"Well…yes."

Truthfully, she was surprised he didn't start having children when he took the throne.

"When would you like to…um…start, my Zhu?"

"What about right now?"

"Uh…alright…"

Slightly embarrassed, she let her hair down, and unwrapped her obi letting it fall to the floor, out of the corner of her eyes, through her hair, she could see him staring at her. She turned her back to him, and let the kimono on her back drop to her feet.

Poor Renci was so nervous, she would really rather give herself to a man she loved. Not this stuck up Yao clansman. But he was a powerful man in this country now.

He got up from his bed and examined her with his hands. In a sense, her body was perfect; no lumps, blemishes, she was very fit, her breasts were a nice size- very pretty and healthy.

"You are very pretty, miss Renci."

"_Though not as pretty as Lan…"_

He roughly massaged her breasts…comparing every emotion she made to Lan Fan. If he couldn't be with her the way he wanted, he would be with her in spirit instead. Not the best thing to think of course, but, he didn't have a choice either way…maybe if he acted cold and distant to her she would…no…she would become cold and distant herself.

He would do exactly what he would do with Lan Fan; practice with these other woman and then love Lan Fan when she was ready. He would wait for her for all of eternity if he had to.

Ling grabbed her hand and walked her to his bed, then walking to his trunk by his bed, reaching for a change of pants…for afterwards…

Laying down on his soft comfortable bed, she felt like just falling back to sleep…until he got on top of her.

There she was, completely naked and at his will and mercy.

Ling, out of the corner of his eye, spotted Lan Fan…he knew why she was watching…he

Was just waiting for her to swoop down and stop it from happening. But his heart began to sink as he knew she would never do such a thing. Even though Ling knew for certain that Lan Fan loved him, he knew she wouldn't interfere because of her view on the matter. Renci looked up at his face, she could tell he was upset.

"Zhu Ling, if this is too hard for you then we can stop!"

He kissed her. The very feeling made him sick to his stomach- kissing another woman made it feel as though he were cheating on poor Lan Fan.

But he continued to kiss her anyways, pulling the blankets down and then on top of them, she looked downward a bit as he was reaching into his pants…she saw it. It was just like her mother had told her- slightly long, upward…soft against her…

_Oh god…_

He commented on her red face; she blushed even harder.

It was like that feeling she got as a young girl, pushing her finger into her belly button until it hurt; unlike that time, it didn't stop when it hurt, it only hurt more.

Ling felt like he was wrapped in a wet silk blanket…tighter and tighter as he moved inside and out; slowly, slowly, moving to savor every electric tingle that was running through his spine down to his toes and back again each and every time he entered. He wanted to remember the feeling as he broke it…so he knew how gentle to be with Lan Fan.

Blood started to form around the entrance…now it was even warmer than before. He felt like scum. Worse than scum. He should be with Lan Fan right now! Not this…Renci!

Nevertheless he moved again and again. She carried a strained look on her face so he knew he was doing it right.

She felt distant from him…Ling wasn't even looking her in the eyes, she felt his coldness radiating from his eyes as they looked straight ahead. All she could do for comfort was wrap her delicate arms under his arms, holding his shoulders as he continued to glide into her.

_It's too tight…it feels like it's going to rip it off…_

Between the shallow breathing and sweaty bodies rubbing up and down for what seemed like an eternity, there wasn't any time to really think.

He just kept squeezing into her body; every exit he would make made the entrance feel as if he was digging into her even deeper than before.

Motioning his hips faster and faster as Renci continued to cry because of the pain, her eyes now red and the middle of her face covered in tears, all while crying out.

In that instant, a jolt of electricity filled her body as he quickened his pace, finishing inside her…

"Lan…Fan…"

All the joy of making love was taken away in those couple of seconds.

For both of them.

Ling 'came inside her' as his peers had told him to do.

And Renci 'laid there and accepted him' like her mother told her to do.

As he finished, Ling fell to the side; incredibly tired out. Renci couldn't help but leave her legs a bit open…it hurt every time she tried to squeeze them together.

Ling rolled over facing the wall. He figured it would be best to start talking…the silence was killing him.

"Sorry if I was rough…I've been tense lately."

She was surprised he started talking, usually they were supposed to get up and leave.

"No you weren't rough my-"

"Be honest."

"It was my first time, but, for my family, you were not rough."

This made him worry a bit.

He sat up, "I don't care if I was, really, you can tell the truth…"

"No! I promise you it was wonderful! It…didn't hurt at all!" she hollered through her choked up voice.

"Oh…that would explain your tears…It was my first time too, you know? Even though I would rather have been with someone I loved. You were brave."

"Thank you…"

"Would you like to lie here with me? It's still a tad early."

She nodded her head, thinking there wouldn't be any harm in it.

"If you're not pregnant in a couple of weeks would you like to try again?"

"If that's what you wish-"

"-No. is that what YOU want?"

Better just answer the way he wants.

"That sounds fine."

With that said…the two lied there.

Renci snuggled close to his back…it was warm and sweaty.

Both of them closed there eyes and imagined being with someone else.

* * *

ok...so that chapter was just filled with SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX. but i assure you! :O the next ones gonna have SO MUCH DRAMA! OMG! *been watching too much degrassi*

oh yes.

it goes there.

review! pretty please! : i must know if i'm still doing well! and i really appreciate all of you who do review! it makes me feel so happeh! *gives lots of love* it's really inspired me to write MOAR and i shall...i've decided to try and do both those stories i was planning. this one which you are reading right now, and the other one! My Bomber my Peacemaker. I'm oh-so-creative arn't i? it's got teh Kimbleh in it 33333 and lots of love for teh Greed3 please look forward to the next chapter!


	22. Friendship is always

Here it is! chapter 22! right from mah head! ok so...last chapter had lots of sex so...i wonder what you're expecting for this chapter? please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**"Friendship is alw****ays a sweet responsibility, never an opportunity."**

Oh happy day.

Not only has Alphonse Elric managed to confess he has feelings for someone, but they loved him back AND he managed to get far in his relationship. Of course sex was still a mystery to him…as he seemed to skip happily out of the hut, he noticed his new friend, Gaston with a sort of blue air about him; drawing stick figures while muttering something incoherent. Alphonse peeked over the depressed looking, huddled over man to see what he was drawing.

"_Good lord his drawings are worse than brothers…"_

With a friendly air and a big Elric smile on his face, Alphonse slapped him on the back.

"Hey Gaston! How are you buddy!"

As he turned his face toward the enthusiastic young man, and threw him a disdain expression.

"Don't ruin my mood man…" he frowned. Truthfully, after what he experienced earlier this morning, there was nothing to spoil his mood.

He gave an exasperated sigh "Sorry… how are things with you and Mei?"

No response. Just another happy face.

Maybe Alphonse was in the mood but Gaston certainly wasn't.

"Remember Renci?"

"Oh...yea…mmhmm."

"Yea well she went off to have sex with the new emperor Zhu Ling." he said while angrily scribbling a crudely drawn version of Ling…

"Oh that's nice…"

He threw his stick down and stood up, "You aren't even paying attention to me!"

"No no Mei if you want to wait I can wait for all of eternity-"

That was the last straw. The poor fellow couldn't take people acting so lovey dovey around him. Was it selfish? Yes probably. But he didn't really care. He just grabbed Al by the shoulders and shook him like crazy. Stupid kid. Being happy.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the roof, she recalled the things she witnessed in her masters bedroom. As she watched her master make love to that woman; her whole body looked as though she were in ecstasy and Ling himself was very enthusiastic about his role. Every pleasant moan he made because of her was like a stab to her heart…she could still feel it, something gripping her heart and attempting to rip it out. She felt betrayed- which to her was a ridiculous feeling to have. Her mindset had it that she was the servant and he the master. Master Ling. Master…

She heard his footsteps below her.

Jumping inside through the window, her heart sank even deeper upon noticing his clothing…Pants. Loose pants. His abs rippling down his bare chest to his hips, he glanced over and noticed Lan Fan.

Tightening his sash right where it was as not to cover anything that might tempt her interest. In short, a ting of jealousy entered her heart. Renci had touched and felt his chest in the twenty minutes she made love to her master. But Lan Fan decided it best to just put it out of her head for now. What he was doing was best for the country.

"Did you enjoy yourself Zhu?"

"You should know, you were watching."

His tone was very accusing and playful at the same time. Only Ling could pull that off.

"I would never-"

"I. Saw. You." he said as he opened his eyes.

Her face lowered in shame; Lan Fan had actually gone against Grandfathers wishes. They must protect their master, but she felt as though she were doing the opposite. Trying to stop him from producing an heir because of her feelings was unforgivable.

"Forgive me for spying Zhu…"

He changed emotions again, "So, you saw me naked?" he crossed his arms, "Did you like what saw?"

"Zhu…"

"I could always kick her out of the room, Lan Fan." he sang out, skipping to her. "You and I could finish what we started…" he playfully added while tugging at her sash.

"I'm not fond of this Zhu…"

He ignored her tone as he stroked his fingers on her right arm "Of what-?"

"You are treating me as an equal!"

"WHAT? I know that you have feelings for me Lan!"

"Please stop acting on them!" she cried out, She was tearing up now, eyes red and face hot.

While looking the opposite direction, trying to twist her head off to avoid his gaze, "I'm not…someone who is privileged enough to even be considered…"

"Lan Fan…I can trust you with my life. You gave your arm for me. You are the most…wonderful woman I have ever known…"

"You deserve a princess!" she continued to cry out.

"Why would I want a princess when I have a queen like you?"

She smiled slightly…now that she thought about it…he had always thrown her cheesy lines like that just to get her to smile. But she continued to ignore his advances…

"Tch." He scowled before stomping away…Lan Fan had sharp ears. As he rounded the corner she heard something break seconds later.

She leaned against the round pillar behind her, and clutching the mask at her side, tried not to let her feelings loose, closing her eyes tightly…she imagined what it would be like…to be her masters lover.

"_No I mustn't even think about that. I can't. I won't. he must forget about me…"_

"You love Zhu Ling don't you?"

"Wh-what?"

"_How could I not notice her behind me…I'm slipping up lately…"_

"I was distracted when it was happening but…I still noticed you watching…" Renci said, half dressed and halfway through the big door.

Lan Fan kneeled down, "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh don't be! And…to be honest I don't really care for him…I only slept with him to please my family."

"But to give up your chastity for-"

"-I know." she said. Renci tightened her obi around her loose kimono and walked closer toward Lan Fan, whispering in her ears something very uncomforting.

"Listen. There are others not as innocent as me…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"There are other woman around this country who wish to be his Queen not just his mistress!"

"Well…If that's what is best for his country…"

"Listen to you! I know how you feel about him…Look, my mother told me that because of all the equal clans only a select few not related to the previous Zhu will be brought to the new one to...um…bear his children…"

"Oh…"

"But listen…I read of one princess that is well, horrid. Absolutely horrid."

"But she is a princess, how can she be horrid?"

"She will treat you like a dog! You must protect yourself from her!"

"But…wait, why are you telling me this?"

"Because…Your name is Lan Fan, correct? I heard him say your name when he finished." she admitted.

"Finished what?"

Poor Renci blushed furiously. With Lan Fan it was best to be blunt it seems.

"Whe-…When he finished his orgasm!" she shouted.

Lan Fan blushed as well…

"_My Zhu…orgasming…"_

More footsteps entered her ears, the two of them looking over spotted the woman Renci had talked about. This woman looked like a queen; her obi was flat, her curves were like an hourglass, her breasts were every mans dream, and her face was like Princess Taiping…She wouldn't lie, this woman was beautiful. Like a goddess out of a dream; of course Lan fan was always a tad self conscious…

The two woman bowed to her politely as she plopped down on the nearest loveseat, putting her feet up as if she were at home.

"Miss," she snapped her fingers "Bring me some tea."

Lan Fan had always been ordered around but not this way…she simply complied and was about to ask what kind of drink she wanted when Renci put her arm in front of her, threw on her princess face and flashed her a dirty look, "Why don't you get a servant to do it?"

"Oh? That thing beside you isn't a servant?" she said nonchalantly while fanning herself. "My it is HOT in this room, servant!" she snapped her fingers again, then tossed a small fan at Lan Fan, "Fan me. And WHERE is my drink?"

This woman must be used to being pampered…she would have to watch out for this one.

* * *

ok so... new person oh fun! :D

btw Taiping was known as china's most beautiful princess. from like...700...somthing lawllawl

please review! and if it sucks i'm sorry because i've not been feeling well...for those of you who've been reading My Bomber my Peacemaker, you'll be happy to know that a new chapter should be up in a day or two cause...like i've got 400 words written already.


	23. Just ignore her

horray! chapter 23! and now with My Knight My Princess! and extra 400 words with every chapter! BUT! call now and you will recieve FANSERVICE~

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**"Just ignore him, maybe he'll go away."**

Snapping her fingers again, a bit louder this time, she threw her the most irritating, prissy look at Lan Fan.

"Rinako."

"I'm sorry?"

"MY NAME."

"Ah yes, can I help you?"

She shooed Lan Fan away. "Drink. Now. Hurry it up!"

"Right…"

As the two of them scurried off to the kitchen, Lan Fan couldn't help but give her another once-over, Her royal blue kimono and gold sash, long stunning black hair gliding down her back, barking orders at whatever poor soul happened to pass by…

"You see what I mean! ?" Renci completed her thoughts throwing her hands, in a fist, into the air, "She is absolutely horrible! I remember when I first met her…she's from some country in the south east…some little…island or something."

"She lives on an island?" she said, fascinated.

"Well it's really, really big. A lot of people live there, you know? She's the third highest authority there. The first two are the King, and the judges." Renci explained.

Rounding the hallway they passed a few Amstresian soldiers…it would seem they are at the palace yet again to discuss trade matters. They were currently blocking the hallway to get to the kitchen.

Lan Fan found a nearby open window to sit out of and Renci…found a small dog chair that happened to be sitting around. The two sat and talked; waiting for the soldiers to leave the area before the Emperors body guard was seen without him.

"So, Renci-sama, what about the queen?"

"She died…they think."

"Assassination?"

"Probably…Some say that the Queen only married their current king for his money and power….and when their daughter Rinako was born, the queen told Rinako all sorts of secrets about the family, the money, even rumors about illegitimate children. The Queen was even said to have hired various assassins to kill him. When the King supposedly discovered of her treason she was sentenced to death."

"You think she wants to weasel her way into Lings arms to take over this country like her mother did?"

"I don't know…"

"If she is I'll have to kill her first."

"That's the spirit! Fight for your love!" she encouraged, not even realizing what Lan just said.

Yes, she did love Ling, didn't she…Somehow, that made her feel a little bit happier.

Just a little.

* * *

Ling Yao.

Some wondered of his capacity to control his emotions. There in the beautiful palace of Xing itself, he had thrown a fit. Not to mention break a priceless antique vase.

Not a small one either, a huge human sized crane vase- at least 500 years old-

Smashed to pieces…

"Emperor Ling…?"

He turned around suddenly, as if he could get in trouble for breaking a timeless antique!

Right?

There before him, stood a tall, buxom woman with beautiful long black hair…

_Big breasts…_

"My, my…you are even more handsome than your servants described." she laughed while covering her mouth with her long kimono sleeve.

"Why thank you…." he laughed along nervously, "You too are very attractive looking miss-?"

"Princess Rinako Kurosawa my lord!" she bowed softly and slowly, making sure to show her cleavage to the young lord-

She eased closer, placing her hand on his chest.

"You must be cold, would you like me to get a servant to fetch you robes?"

She was making him very uncomfortable. Yet at the same time, he wondered what exactly she was trying to do…probably just another woman trying to get his children.

"Uhhh no thank you! I-" he stopped as something bright and blue caught his eye; a stern looking blonde followed behind him.

"Emperor Ling Yao! It is an honor to see you again!" Roy Mustang stated briskly, bowing to the young Emperor.

"Ahhh Roy Mustang!" he said thankfully, pushing Rinako out of the way, "You came about the trains, yes?"

"Yes." he glanced at the woman to the side, "And who is this?"

"Oh she's nobody!" he brushed her off and gave a little wink to Lan Fan…which Rinako noticed.

The two of them walked inside a big rounded-blue door room leaving Hawkeye quietly standing straight, hands behind her back in front of both doors. A small decorated table stood low to the floor with four very comfortable, expensive looking pillows surrounding it. Just as Rinako was about to strut herself into the room as well, Shouwei closed the door in her face, causing an extreme ruffle in her feathers…

"I'd like to think my country is more important than some _trains…_" she pouted as she crossed her arms.

Annoyed for some reason, Renci politely asked, "On your little island do you even know what a train is?"

"I don't need to know anything like that. I'm a wealthy person." she stated as she walked towards the nearest loveseat; putting her arm on the armrest to ease her head, and her legs up and covering the second persons seat- leaving Lan and Renci to stand.

The two of them unknowingly decided to whisper behind the mysterious girls back…in the adjacent hallway. Lan gave a small nod to Hawkeye, a nod asking the question 'guard two people at once?' wasn't really a problem for Hawkeye.

"I don't understand her logic…"

Lan Fan was honestly confused. Why would one who has money have no need to be smart?

"She means she's an idiot and only relies on money to help her…you were thinking the same weren't you, Lan Fan?"

"We'll it would have been rude but since you said it and the two of you are princesses, well…"

"Hey…where did that blue she-devil go?" she said, pointing to the seat…Hawkeye seemed surprised too. She had only glanced away from the blue woman for a moment.

* * *

Back at the small pond, doodles every which way, Alphonse and Gaston had a heart to heart.

"Well Gaston after hearing what Renci said to you…I don't think Ling would do that…well actually-"

"Exactly. I don't know what's up with that emperor. I just know I can't stand that guy!"

"You only hate him because of Renci right?"

Before he could get another word in, Mei could be seen from the top of the hill, running towards them.

"Alphonse!" Mei interrupted, "Can we talk over there…" she shyly pointed to the woods.

"Mei! ? Here? In broad daylight?" Alphonse pondered the idea…and then promptly puckered his lips.

"No not that! Listen, Shouwei, second guard to the Emperor called and said that Ling had broken a very precious antique-"

"Wait…you had a phone! ?"

"Well yes, we got one whenever Ling came into power." she said matter-of-factly.

"Well then, why did I have to…ah never mind…"

Back in the blue room, Rinako seemed to have gotten into it….Via window.

Something Ling was accustomed to, as well as most Xingese people, Amstresians called it, what was the word? Thievery? Whatever the word was, she was now in the room, directly positioned between the Emperor, who had, unfortunately, been given a new dark green robe with pink lotus embroiders on it by Shouwei, and a foreign Brigadier General, who looked very dashing in his blue uniform…two very handsome men with black hair. She politely managed to weasel her way out of being taken out of the room by both Shouwei and Hawkeye, saying she was a 'foreign diplomat' and afterwards introduced herself.

"And you are here because of me, Kurosawa-san?" Ling questioned.

"Well, yes and no; I wanted to discuss the peace of our two countries…My father was actually planning to help in your little trade by train quest by offering you some money in exchange for a peaceful future through our countries." she said, folding her hands in her lap.

"How much were you willing to offer?"

"All of whatever you need."

"ALL of the funds we need?" Mustang immediately added "You do know the train goes through the desert and the ruins of Xerxes?"

"Of course!"

"And the King couldn't be here _because_?" Ling questioned yet again…

"Because he felt that I can handle it. After all I will have to take care of our country after he is gone."

"What of the candidates for King?"

"Sadly they died in a conflict at sea." she sighed, looking remorse and off into the distance.

"All of them?" Ling said with a suspicious tone in his voice

"There were only around 15 of them, all generals in our Navy-"

"-Navy?" Roy added.

"An army of the ocean you could call it."

"An Ocean?" Roy added again.

"A very wide body of water." she said, sounding very proud of herself.

Roy Mustang glanced behind him after supposedly hearing something.

Excusing himself from the room for the moment, Hawkeye, Lan fan, and Renci, had all grabbed him and began to demand knowing what this woman was, or who she was exactly.

Rinako saw another opportunity.

"Speaking of a future between our countries…" she began, about to pour the tea left by the servants; Ling softly grabbed it out of her hands.

"Yes miss." he said quietly as he began pouring her some tea. He thought it appropriate, seeing as she really was the princess of a neighboring, although far off, country. Pouring tea for her may ease the tension he felt in the room. Along with the sharp claws he felt were squeezing around his throat.

Rinako then came up to Ling from behind, holding him with hands under his arms holding his shoulders, pressing her soft silk robe against his; bringing her cheek to his, rubbing it, then placing her mouth softly on his ear.

"I'd like to discuss _our _future as well." she whispered coyly.

The games have just begun.

* * *

sorry for that does of random at the top AN there...i'm...very awake right now. lawlawlawl. the quote- was taken from every single sitcom ever. they've all used that line. all of em. but really i will try to put more into each chapter. and YES Alphonse will get more limelight- this story is about Al not Ling- ling is on the side. he's just in the spotlight for now. Alphonse will be back as the center next chapter. but yea, ling will deal with his Lan Fan problem and his new...blue slut problem...and i just realized that Rinako sounds like Pinako...crap.

I've decided to continue just calling her Lan seeing as i think it's her first name...anyways thank you for reading! you have no idea how happy it makes me to know that people actually like my writing XD please review!


	24. Learn from Yesterday

OKey dokey! here's 24. now with 2,100+ words! yatta! hope you enjoy it. the storys finally starting to come together. sort of XD enjoy!

* * *

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow."**

"I'd like to not discuss those matters at the moment, miss." he said kindly as he nudged her off of him.

She, of course, looked disappointed and in a huff tightened her kimono, while drinking her tea like a shot glass, Ling caught Alphonse wave at him from the door.

"Excuse me for one moment."

He politely stood up, slowly, he walked towards the big door trying to imagine that someone wasn't undressing him with their eyes. The whole feeling made him feel…dirty. Even though he had done the same to Lan Fan…having some woman he just met stare him down and rape him with her mind was quiet unnerving. No matter how big her breasts were!

Closing the door a bit more happier than he imagined, Ling gave an exasperated sigh and very over-dramatically breathed out, "Thank god I'm out of that room!"

He closed his jacket kimono tightly and looked everyone over.

"What's the matter? Everybody looks worried…"

Alphonse was not amused. He could be feeling smooth, silky, skin right now. But instead he was forced to come here and be surrounded by men…although Lan Fan, Hawkeye, and Lan Fans attractive friend where very pleasant to look at…he preferred to look at Mei's creamy white skin and raven black hair…

"Well, Zhu, after I fixed your nice, expensive looking vase…" he said, sounding a bit miffed.

Ling just laughed it off. Like always.

"Ah sorry I bumped into it…"

"About this Rinako?" Mustang interrupted, arms crossed with his most serious face on.

It seemed only yesterday Alphonse was speaking inside of a big group, discussing things about shifty people. The only person missing was Edward; although Alphonse usually thought the same things he did. They were all sitting in a private purple themed room; quiet pleasant to be in actually- Al felt like going to sleep the second he sat down on the plush cushions. If he had ever wished to have money he probably would spend it on a comfortable room like this. After all, he was just getting used to sleeping.

The Brig. General began the long conversation as always, and as usual he had a knowing, suspecting tone in his voice.

"This woman. Her story seems a bit farfetched…I've never heard of such a large body of water before." Mustang posed with his hand over his mouth.

"You think so too? Have you ever been to an ocean before?" Ling added.

"What about you, Colonel?"

He sat up as he looked at Hawkeye.

"_Colonel? I guess Hawkeye would have gone up in rank after a while…"_

"Sir. When I was in training at Briggs, General Armstrong talked about her days south of Xing. Forgive me but I cannot recall the name."

_Always so formal with her…_

Judging by the look on the General's face he thought the same.

"What about the story of her father?"

"It sounds similar to mine…although she has no rivals, all she wants is a king to help her ascend the throne."

Mustang smiled coyly. "Should we play along with her generous gift?"

Indeed. All the years Alphonse knew him Mustang still had a using personality. And this woman seemed the same too…coming into the private purple room as if she already belonged there. Strutting inside with a very holier-than-thou attitude.

"If you're curious about my country then why don't you all come and see it?" she said smugly.

They all looked at each other suspiciously.

"See your island?" the general questioned.

"Yes! That sounds wonderful! You will be coming Zhu Ling?"

"Ah but I'm afraid I cannot leave my country."

The woman looked a bit defeated but re-iterated him, "Then who, in your place?"

The young emperor hastily got up and placed his hands on Al's shoulders.

"Alphonse Elric. He is a world renowned alchemist and alkahestrist, he saved me many times while I was in Amestres. Alphonse Elric is a person I trust with my life."

Al understood why Ling would trust him…but why was he trying to pin this woman on him? Going to another country sounded exciting, sure, but he was still learning alkahestry at the moment.

"But he is so young…" she reasoned as Al nodded his head in agreement.

"Ah but he is very responsible. More than me!"

True. Alphonse was more responsible than most adults let alone Ling. Not to mention the 'you owe me' look on Lings face.

"Alright…" she said angrily defeated, "Mr. Elric and your guard will accompany me back to my country!"

Ling was ecstatic. Laughing and slapping Al on the back happily.

"Shouwei will delighted to see another country!"

"_Thank my various gods I don't have to be alone with her!"_

"I meant your little guard." she said while she killed his joy. "The girl."

The group went silent.

* * *

Poor guy. He looked as though he had lost all hope.

"Ling you can't just give up so easily!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"I'm not."

The five of them had excused themselves and where now sitting in a sheltered area of the back woods behind the palace. Each wondered what this woman was up to.

"If she's up to something we'll have to do something about it…Lan Fan if she does anything to get to you…"

"Don't count on that."

Mustang retorted harshly,

"Do you even think her country exists?"

"It does."

They all turned to look at Renci like she was crazy.

"It's very small compared to Xing, but it's real."

Everything was settled then; the deal of theirs.

Everything with the trains would be dealt with as soon as Alphonse and Lan Fan saw their donators king. And then everything with Gaston's father would hopefully be solved as Al explored and asked around. Who he would ask…that was another journey he would think about while on the boat ride over. Apparently the train would run towards the ocean port in another small neighboring country, which would explain why Lin and Mustang were unaware of a huge body of water. Furthermore…

Since the antique was fixed Alphonse didn't see a real reason to stay. In all honesty he'd rather be bailing his brother out of trouble than be away from Mei.

Now that everyone was outside and waving goodbye he saw a good opportunity to leave.

Then he remembered the promise he made to Gaston…would he really blow him off to go make-out with his first girlfriend? Maybe other guys were like that, but not Alphonse.

He approached as friendly as he could,

"Renci? Right?"

"Um…Yes?"

"Can I speak to you about something?"

She nodded, and the two of them walked to a private place in the nearby forest area.

"So about Gaston-"

"Oh not him again!" she slapped her hand on her face "What does he want from me?"

"Nothing…I made a promise to him."

"Promise?"

"I promised to find his father."

"His father is still missing?" she said with a worried tone, "That's terrible."

Now he was getting somewhere.

"Do you know where he might have gone?"

"I think he said he was going to that country…" Renci stated thoughtfully. Alphonse thanked her and ran off to find Ling.

* * *

Walking her back to her small room so she could pack her clothes, Ling came up with a last minute 'it's now or never' idea. He grabbed her thin wrist.

"Lan fan, can I talk to you alone?"

She nodded silently.

He walked her to a small secluded area around a pond. Standing under a gazebo with beautiful lily pads surrounding it.

"Lan fan. Although it may be hard, you are the only person I want to spend my days with. And I know that, you want me to stick to tradition but my heart won't let me do that-"

"-you want too much…"

"…huh?"

He stared. Not knowing what just happened.

"So…was that a confession?" he said hopefully.

"…perhaps."

Shouting delightedly, like a small child "Oh really, Lan Fan! ?"

"Now…you know we cannot marry…"

He frowned, "Why not?"

"I understand you only want to be with one person for the rest of your life…but why don't we wait until one of your successors takes the throne?"

"Why is that?"

"Then…we can be together…" she said as she reached her hands out to hold his. He couldn't help himself, one swift movement and he was holding her from behind.

"Couldn't I just pretend to sleep with them but really just sleep with you?"

"N-No."

"But it would solve everything!" he said while rocking her in his arms.

She attempted to break free, "No it wouldn't!"

He insisted, "Yes it-"

But she wouldn't hear it anymore. Lan fan quickly turned her head, face red with embarrassment.

"Release me Ling!"

"Release you? Lan-Lan that's so sudden!" he said gleefully.

"Wha-Wha-?"

"We're in a forest! It's so bright, what if someone were to see us? Huh? Huuuuh?"

He smiled playfully as he single handedly untied her sash, reaching his big hands down her bottoms, rubbing the rim of her underwear while gently pushing her body down to the soft pavement with his weight.

All he could hear were pleasant moans coming from her shy mouth.

With her silent permission he descended lower, feeling the softness between her legs, both of them getting warmer and warmer.

"You stopped resisting me Lan…I'm so happy…"

"I'm happy too…Ling."

He stopped suddenly; was he nervous? Nervousness hadn't stopped him before so why…?

Lan Fan stretched her neck up, looking in front of her, she saw the pants belonging to someone from out of their country.

"Alphonse!"

The poor little foreigner's face was covered like a sunburn. "Ling! Lan Fan!"

"Alphonse!" Ling yelled out.

"I didn't see anything! I swear!"

Without thinking he flailed his hands in the air and ran off as fast as he could.

Running back to Mei's hut was more exhausting than he imagined. All he did was want to say goodbye…

"That was embarrassing…"

His breathe came back quickly but seemed to run away again as soon as he smelled her hair in the area.

As she walked up to him, he explained why he had been running so hard, and why his face was so red. Mei looked embarrassed as well but then looked around thoughtfully.

"You think you would want to try?"

"MEI!"

"Just curious…You said they were in an interesting position…" she defended herself.

"But their about the same size and you only come up to my chest…"

A few moments afterward Alphonse explained that he would be off to Rinako's country in Lings steed. Sadly looking at his new love, they made all those sorts of promises that young lovers make. His heart pounded with excitement of the idea to see other lands, but it also ached at the thought of being alone without her.

"Mei I'll only be away for a little while…I promise." he said sweetly as he brought her in for a hug.

"I'll miss you so much Alphonse. Why don't we kiss?"

Can't argue with that.

He closed his eyes as he leaned forward, placing his hands on her delicate shoulders. The smell of her hair, lilac, the feel of her lips, soft of course, and the taste of her mouth, sweet, filled his head with such nonchalant ideas. Not yet knowing she would be thinking the same thing. After their kiss goodbye, Alphonse found Gaston on his way to the station and explained the situation. wishing he could go with him, Gaston pulled out his fathers state alchemist pocket watch.

"It might not help much...but please take it with you."

He gave Al a friendly hug and wished him well. Alphonse did the same and asked for him to look after Mei. After their friendly farewells, Alphonse and Mei could be seen in the distance walking hand in hand to the train station. Princess Rinakos' servant, guard, whatever they were called took his and Lan Fans things and placed them in a separate compartment on the train. Silently said their goodbyes, looking each other in the eyes.

Ling once again took Lan Fan off to the side where no one could hear them speak, said he needed to tell her something important.

"What is it my Zhu?"

He placed his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Before she could come to her senses of 'Ling is hugging me', he whispered, with his lips to her earlobe.

"When you come back…I am going to wreck you."

"…"

"Have a nice trip Lan…Fan." he said smiling sincerely, patting his hands on her shoulders then letting Hawkeye guide her to the train door.

Getting on the train to the huge boat and traveling to a fresh new world…Alphonse set his golden eyes on the horizon.

* * *

ok now that THAT chapter is done...new country yay! haha...fun new things to research yay! i will do my best! Yoroshiku!

please don't forget to review your thoughts and opinions. or story problems cause sometimes i can't tell since you know, i wrote it... XD let me know how i'm doing, please?


	25. The Exsistence of the Sea

hey all who follow me : ) sorry about the lack of story updates :O i've been crazy obsessed with this thing i'm making. sorry sorry XD i hope this one makes up for it! i WILL update the next chapter soon i promise! please enjoy it!

**

* * *

****"My Knight; My Princess"**

**"The existence of the sea means the existence of pirates."**

His golden eyes were glowing wearily…

The shaky sea was tumbling below him, hitting the cast iron walls of the ship.

The sun had sank in the distance but the sky was still bright. Alphonse wondered if this new country would be the same. If so, he'd have some trouble sleeping.

He had felt nauseous all day; probably because of his first time on sea; and because of this horrible taste in his mouth he refused to eat anything the entire day- although all the food that had been brought out looked delicious, the thought of eating it gave a horrid distaste in his mouth.

Looking out onto the horizon he saw nothing but the thin line between the sky and the ocean. Not a single island was in sight, not even Xing could be seen on the opposite side of the ship. Mei was officially out of his field of vision, but it didn't stop him from thinking about her.

Great, now he was sick AND lonely.

Suddenly he felt a great fleeting urge in his stomach as a sharp rice taste rose to his throat. Without thinking, and without knowing what was happening, Alphonse felt his stomach hit up against the railing. His whole world became white as his heavy head practically flew off the side of the boat.

Rinako saw her chance to approach the vulnerable young man. Placing a hand at the bottom of his spine; the only thing keeping him from falling overboard.

"Feeling alright?" she said as she rubbed back and forth.

The poor sick boy slowly lifted himself back onto the deck, his face was pale with a tint of green to it. Bits of vomit remained on the corner of his lips. Rinako winched at the sight of his sickly appearance but shrugged it off anyways.

"_He's still attractive on land at least…"_

Al's voice wearily drug on, "Oh yes…I'm….excuse me…" in a flash he practically dove of the side of the ship. Only Rinako was keeping him from going swimming.

"Oh my…"

"Blarg…uhck….mmmpuh…"

"Better?"

"No…" he said as he leaned against the railing.

"If you're sick why not lay down? Or have some tea? One of my servants caught a big fish if you….care…" she

He was still leaning over the railing, letting his, ahem, breakfast fall down the side of the boat and into the sea.

Poor fishes.

Oh, poor Alphonse. What wonders this 'ship' had yet for him to explore, and he was stuck puking on the side of it.

Lan Fan didn't seem to have a problem with the sea; she was sitting comfortably on the metal railings that, on the other side, Alphonse was standing behind. She pondered to herself the words her…needy…Master spoke in her ears before they departed only hours ago.

"_When you come back I will break you."_

I wonder what my master meant by that? He's never been so forward until princess Renci came to the palace to bear his children…

A sharp jab hit her chest; the new food perhaps?

It was more than that. He almost seemed like a needy baby when she was around. Always whining her name like he would die if she didn't come right away. He even made the same eyes. She thought it would be best if she put it out of her head at the moment. However, it wouldn't be a surprise if she thought about it later that night.

As she got up, hopping off the rail to the wooden deck, she heard the most familiar noise. With the sound of someone throwing up, she turned to the direction of it.

All she saw was the backside of a young man turned over on the railing, with the princess beside him rubbing him. Quickly, she skipped to him, not wanting the princess to fill his head with any ideas before she knew everything about her. Although she hadn't known Alphonse for very long, they had still fought side by side.

"Alphonse?"

"Oh…hello Lan Fan…" Alphonse said with a tired expression on his face. Rinako felt a bit threatened by her mask so she backed up and, with a disappointed look, went to her huge guards side.

"Are you sea sick?" she said with a warm tone.

"I suppose…ugh….What about you?" he supported himself on the railing as he put his arm on his stomach, holidng his sides.

"Well I'm used to moving around so…Need some medicine?"

"There's a cure for it?" Lan Fan looked around and then held her hands up in a 'stay right there' motion. He lifted his heavy head to see her conversing with one of the guards. A big burly man with a vest on. He looked down to the wooden floor. As he began to close his eyes, he heard the sound of her footsteps.

"I talked to the princess's guard, he said that ginger would be good since it's the only thing on the ship for it." she said kindly as she pat him on the back.

"Ginger?" he thought about the word for a moment, "Don't Xingese put that in…uh…sushi? ?" he strained on the word as if he never heard it before.

"Well, on the side." she said, pleasantly surprised. "It's better than nothing."

"All right I guess…"

"Need help?" Al felt his hand come around Lan Fans shoulders. He could feel her automail underneath her clothing, reminding him of his brother. Or well, what his brother used to have. They made their way down a dark corridor, sifting through the hallways with Al on her shoulders. As they made their way to the kitchen, Lan spotted a certain princess stalking the hallway past the kitchen door.

"Look…" she pointed to Rinako, who was acting very suspicious. "What's she doing?"

"Are you always so suspicious of people?"

"She came out of nowhere…for all we know, we could be led into a trap."

"Is this because she wants to marry Ling? I mean…the Emperor?" he questioned.

Lan fan thought about it for a moment. That was probably why she was suspicious of her. Because she may have been envious, or probably really was envious. But she knew from experience how horrible envy can make you. It was better to deal with Rinako as if she had stolen something. If she dealt with her as she was a candidate for his hand, then, Alphonse would have to come with her. She knocked on the door quietly, hoping the princess wouldn't hear her. She heard footsteps coming up to the door, but looking back and forth from the princess to the door, she became nervous…then even more nervous when Rinako opened the door on the side of the hallway.

"…I better go follow her."

"Be careful."

"I will. Sorry to leave you like this…" she said as the door opened and a small mousy woman appeared before them. "Ta shengbing cuoguo…"

"Women hui zhaogu ta!" the old woman exclaimed, snapping her fingers- two skinny, young Xingese

"Xie xie."

With that she began walking towards the kitchen entrance.

"Um…after I'm feeling better do you think you could teach me…?" he said, motioning his hands from him to the small woman.

"Jiao?" she peeked at him through her bifocals, at if she was reading a book, her wrinkled mouth open like an 'o', as if she somewhat understood.

"um…Shi…de?" he struggled to make the correct accent. He was pretty sure he was saying the word 'teach'. A word he heard Mei would say several times to her grandmother.

"Ohhoho! Hao Ji Le!"

"Xie xie!" he blushed. Assuming he said the words correctly. The small old woman continued to laugh and clap her hands. Catching her breath, she reached for a book on a wooden box close to the door.

"Here, take…this." she said in the most adorable accent as she handed him a small book with barley legible Amstresian writing on it. 'leanr shing'.

Looking at the paper wound into each other, his face became brighter, "Perfect! A book!" his eyes widened happily and diving into it's pages, the sickness melted away.

* * *

Lan fan was happy. At least he seemed to look better. Making her way towards the stairs was an easy journey; the hard part would be not getting caught. She had no idea how good the princesses guards were. If she had to get into a fight, she couldn't count on Alphonse for backup because he was sick. But at the same time she knew she could take Rinako and _a _guard.

Striding through the thin hallway she made her way down several flights of skinny stairs. The air was musty and dry with a faint warmness resting on Lans' face. Bending on one knee, she crouched behind a large tub. She looked past the side of it… Rinako sat there on the lap of a huge man. He wore the same type of shirt that the princess had, no buttons on it. A 'kimono'. This man was larger than even Shouwei, his broad chest was almost fully visible because he was only wearing a vest. She was acting very kind to him…

"Sweet _princess _this man you met…Zhu Ling…was he better than me?"

"Ahahaha…we haven't slept together _yet _my love!" she giggled playfully into his ears.

The word 'yet' made Lan fan cringe.

"So…what's our plan again?"

"I marry that 'Zhu' and slowly take all the treasures in the palace!"

"_Thieves? She's a thief? That horrible woman! I've had to be treated like a doormat by a common criminal?"_

"Of course…what of this Alphonse?" he said curiously.

"Oh HE. IS. ADORIBLE, anata! He's absolutely adorable! Oh he couldn't compare to you…" she knew she was treading on dangerous waters when she mentioned another man in his presence "He has a sweet, helpful nature…I think we can trick him into helping the crew snatch the treasures in the palace…" she carefully added.

He laughed heartily, "I bet he won't stand a chance against my crew."

"Haven't seen him fight anata, but he shouldn't be a problem against our pirates." she said as she twirled her hair.

"_Pirates…? What's a pirate?"_

Suddenly, she heard a clang sound behind her, a man with a automail leg was towering over her with a long scimitar pointing at her neck. She jumped in her spot a little, then jumped backwards unknowingly lading in front of Rinako and the large man.

"Hello little rat." the automail man sneered.

"My, my, my, miss servant girl-"

"-only royalty may call me a servant. To you, I'm you're worst nightmare."

Rinako laughed until she realized Lan Fan was being serious. A bit of a cliché sounding phrase, but Lan fan never kid around or made jokes when it came to fighting, when she said something, she meant it.

Lan Fan drew two kunai from her back pouches, holding them up in a fighting stance. The huge man sat Rinako on the next barrel. Standing up, he looked taller than Alphonse's previous shell, except he was dirty and smelled like strong whiskey. He pulled a saif from behind the barrel he was sitting on and flipped it up in the air.

Grabbing it as it fell, he lunged towards Lan Fan, just barley missing her side; she caught him off guard with her metal arm however. Grunting to the man with the automail leg behind her, he grabbed her from behind, holding her arms to her side. As the tall man ran towards her again. She kicked her legs up, back flipping to free herself from the mans grasp and getting him stabbed in the back in the process.

The big man stopped for a moment, throwing the sword from one hand to the other.

"You're not so bad. Care to join my crew?"

"You insult me thief. My only master is my Zhu." she said loyally, while bending down to pick up the wounded mans sword, putting it between her sash in case she needed it.

"Too bad…now you have to die."

"We'll see."

* * *

well there you have it! Rinako is a pirate! arrr! lol jkjk...please review! i love to hear opinions! plus...this gives me time to think about the Lan Fan Ling marrying problem...i really want them to get married but at the same time it will be difficult to think of a proper solution to it... btw, how did do with te fight scene?

next chapter: Lan Fan and this big man fight each other. Alphonse learns some Xingese, and if you want to know what they were saying just PM me XD i'll let you know. but pretty much, Lan fan says 'he's sick" and she replys with "we'll take care of him." "teach me" "very good" and what not. and yes, as you guessed it. the new country their traveling to is the equivalent or Japan. XD i figured we already got Germany, Russia, France, Islam, Switzerland *Creta*, Eygipt and China. Japan should be in there too lol. i'm not calling it Tokyo though lol that's too lazy...i think i'll use a city name or something, like Osaka or maybe Nagasaki. perhaps Hagane? :P jk


	26. Never Allow Someone

wow, it's been awhile since i updated, huh? almost a month. but not quite! i'll do my best to update more often...please enjoy!

* * *

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**"Never allow someone to be your priority while allowing yourself to be their option"**

Looking at his face through the dim, orange light, she noticed two scars on his face; one over his left eye, the other on his chin. His smile gave off an air of bloodthirstiness; the kind she faced once before during her fight with Gluttony. This time, however, she didn't feel the worry of being swallowed whole. She could feel his eyes moving all over her. The very thought of it made her skin shiver- not in the way Ling could either.

She stared at him, occasionally blinking from his feet to his face to his saif. While she was at his feet, she saw it budge slightly; looking up quickly, a small thin light flashed beside her head, she quickly jerked her head to the side. As she blinked once more, she saw a flash, like lightning. It was quick, but hard. And it HURT.

Her entire mask was now in pieces around her feet. Ashamed that someone had actually broken her mask a second time, she doubled backwards with her collar at her mouth. If her mask hadn't have been there, her nose would have been broken; even though blood was flowing from her nose, there wasn't enough of the pained feeling for it to be broken.

Looking irritated, "You're face is so pretty…" he said, running towards her. The fact that this man found pleasure in her face filled her with disgust.

Feeling outnumbered by her single opponent…she attempted to flee to the upper deck, only to be stopped by a jerking feeling on her ankle.

"Don't run away pretty lady…" the man sneered, "I just want to CUT YOU TO RIBBONS!"

He yelled out as he took a knife from his pocket, stabbing her in the left shoulder. Lan Fan cried out in pain. Grabbing her left arm, she thought to dash to the stairway, the automail man's unconscious body was the only thing stopping her now.

Just as she was about to run, the huge man grabbed her by her sash, pulling it off- he attempted to tie it around her arms, preventing her escape, she was, thankfully, quicker than he was.

Now she was more annoyed than scared.

Unusually for her, she hollered out, "Stop it!"

The huge man shouted back as he violently swung himself on top of her, holding her down on the floor, "NO!"

Sending him a swift kick in the gut, she ran away as fast as she could.

Panting, Lan Fan rushed up the stairs, nearly tripping on her way up. After catching her breath a bit, she straightened up her posture and looked around. Opening her palm, she looked sadly at the broken pieces of her mask…remembering how nicely Alphonse had made it look the first time it was broken. Glancing up, she realized this wasn't the place she had remembered. The floor was red and the carpet felt hard as she bent down to check it with her hand-the line of human flesh on her upper left shoulder stung slightly from her wound, her vision was getting blurry.

Now she couldn't remember which direction she came from. Where was Alphonse? Where was the door?

Where was the…tofu….and rice cakes…

* * *

It's black…

"Lan Fan? LAN FAN!"

That voice…

"Alphonse…?"

"Don't talk, Lan Fan…I found you collapsed in the hallway. Are you alright?"

"Mm…" she mumbled very quietly, almost sleepily. As her eyes drifted open, they adjusted to the brightness of the room. To the left, a blue curtain. To the right, a small silver stand with surgical tools and a glass of water were all that she could see.

Feeling around with the small amount of movement her body felt like giving her, she felt the coldness of the soft sheets.

She was in a hospital bed; rather, what FELT like a hospital bed.

Just as she felt like closing her eyes to rest, the door squeaked open.

She lifted her head up slightly to see if she could catch a glimpse of anyone who walked in the room. The only thing she was wearing was a hospital gown; she could see them on a chair in the corner…neatly folded?

Soon as she looked back to the now closed door, the footsteps of a light-stepping person were drawing nearer.

"Lan Fan thank goodness you're alright!"

"Oh, it's just you Alphonse…" she weakly tried to sit upward, her hair was now very loose and falling in her creamy, white face.

"Just me?" He said, extending a hand behind her back, "Never mind. What happened to you?"

Lan Fan told the kind young man about the huge 'pirate' down below; as well as the truth behind Rinako. In the middle of her story she happened to look up to see Alphonse with a smiling face…little Alphonse had popped the image of peg legs and eye patches and wooden ships in his head, Lan fan had to shake him out of his mild little fantasy. Afterwards, they had an exchange of sorts.

"While we are here, Alphonse, We HAVE to look out for one another."

"Lan Fan I appreciate the concern but-"

"-I'm serious! That man was hard enough for me to handle…"

"You think Rinako will be a problem?"

Lan Fan brushed it off, "That token wench? Not really."

Alphonse laughed silently…a little scared of Lan Fans honesty, "I feel the same Lan Fan."

"Good…can you…um…?"she asked shyly as she handed him the broken pieces of her past…

Alphonse grabbed them and smiled, "Of course Lan Fan!"

He set them all separately on the cold floor of the hospital; each in a place he thought would piece together. Putting his big hands together along with a bright blue flash, her mask was fixed just as the day it was given to her.

Just like he fixed it before.

"It always amazes me how you do that…"

Alchemy and Alkehestry had become the norm for Alphonse, "It's not so amazing when you break it down…" he said kindly as he handed back her new and improved mask. "Would you like to learn?"

"Oh! Me…um…" Lan Fan looked a bit puzzled, but only for a moment.

As she was about to answer, a young man entered the white room. He was tall and gangly, with an orange bandana covering his head. The black hair stringing out of the sides of it near his ears, along with the black, thin eyes…he was part of the East. He, too, was wearing only a vest; it WAS buttoned though, and blue. He immediately placed his arms up, which were made of automail, to show his palms. It was, in fact, the same fellow who had attacked her in the boiler room.

"Lan…Fan, yes?"

"You're the man from below…" she eyed him. "What do you want? Don't underestimate me just because I'm injured!"

"Ie! I just want to talk to you!" the man defensively put his hands up higher.

"Talk? Right."

Through playing around, and a little irritated she would have to fight in such revealing clothes, she practically flew out of the soft bed, grabbing a metal object on her way to the defenseless man.

"No Lan Fan!" Alphonse quickly transmuted a wall with the tile floor, "Let's hear him out…"

She agreed with a head-nod and lowered her weapon as Alphonse lowered his wall. She stared angrily at the bandana man, then realized…

"Wait…Where's your wound?"

"I…Healed it. I'm an Alkehestrist. That's the only reason I'm even with that huge man, Kyodaina Otoko…he's a horrible, horrible person…"

"So why are you with him?" she jabbed the metal tool close to his face.

"Because…I just- Can't explain! Look! Please believe me! I want to help you stop him!"

"Why would I want to stop him?" she jabbed even closer.

"Because he knows your face…and you know what they are planning."

"What exactly does she want?" Alphonse pondered aloud.

"Riches…she IS our princess." the bandana said.

"Why would she need riches if she's a princess…?" he said, crossing his arms in a 'thinking' pose.

Alphonse didn't get it at all. Why would royalty scam other royalty?

Lan Fan didn't feel like talking anymore, "I'll explain later Alphonse."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence in the room before Alphonse said anything again.

"What country are we going to…um…your name?"

"Ah yes…I'm Jido Meru." he attempted to bow with his hands at his side, but then extended his one hand in peace. "And we are going to the nation of Hachikoi."

"Before I shake your hand, mind telling us why you are with such a horrible, horrible person?"

"I can't say. But it IS important. I have no choice…"

Lan Fan interrupted, "I don't know if we can trust you."

"Maybe not…if I told you my story now, you would think I was making it up, right?"

"He as a point Lan Fan…"

"Humor me."

Jido spoke once more, breathing in before he continued, as if he was about to spill everything at once. "I am very poor. I only have one sister, she's 9, she's very ill-"

"-So you're with this horrible thief because you want to pay for bills?" Alphonse said triumphantly.

"That's only half of it, really…I can't stand the way he works…" he stopped for a moment, trying to think.

As they were about to speak again, the shipmate of the metal ship entered the room. One of the nurses must have complained about the light and noise.

"About 24 hours and we'll arrive at Tama station…you kids okay?"

"Fine sir." Al assured him. As the man bowed and exited the room, it became silent once again.

"Let's go to sleep, Lan Fan."

"Watch your back, Alphonse Elric." she laid back down, knowing Alphonse would be near her to watch her back…

"No problem there."

Alphonse finished exiting the room to give her space and glanced at Jido once more. As the man stepped out of the room, things would be getting far more complicated for him. Then he wondered…

"Why couldn't Mei and I just be happy together…?"

Something strange occurred to him, he realized…he had yet to look at Gaston's fathers watch…pulling it out of his pocket, he pressed the button on the top to look at the time- still working. Gaston must take good care of it. He examined the sides where his title would be…

"The Zygote Alchemist…wait…what?"

* * *

Kyodaina Otoko means Huge Man. And his name Jido Meru means auto and mail…creative ain't I? ; )Mwahaha I bet all of you just googled that word at the end "Zygote" I'll explain with detail what it means…a hint 'it has to do with animals' think :Tucker. Hachikoi, btw is the name of a famous dog in Japan. His story is really sweet…and Tama is the name of a very special cat who runs a train station...no for the delay of chapters D: I'm just swamped with….being lazy. Sorry DX please review! Btw I just noticed…Al and Lan are around each other a lot in the manga…yet nobody shipped them o_0 let me know if you did!


	27. Keep Your Friends Close

Hello all! lack of updates i know, but i'm back in the 'i wanna write' phase. i stayed up until 4 am to finish this! haha! and i got a good multi-plot going. please relax! and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**"_Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Enemies Closer."_**

_Dear Alphonse,_

_It's been awhile, hasn't it brother? My research is going great to, I found some partners from Aerugo, C. Perrier & è. Their studying on this new element in a thing called a cylotron- it's a particle accelerator. Their both physicists; In physics, cyclotron frequency is the frequency of a charged particle moving perpendicularly to the direction of a uniform magnetic field, i.e. a magnetic field of constant magnitude and direction. Since that motion is always circular, the cyclotron frequency is well defined. That's his theory anyway, the inventors name is Ernest Lawrence. He's working to improve it with my help-my knowledge of Alchemy and all…_

_How's your research with Alkehestry going? Did you make a move on that little bean girl? Her cat thing bite you? She won't wait forever you know. It took me 18 years to propose to Winry and Mei is a princess! Someone's going to come along and snatch her away. Speaking of snatching, that Gaston guy do anything else to you?_

_The reason I'm writing is because, Winry is getting very big now and, she's getting to the point where she misses her family. Meaning, can you come home for a few weeks? Sorry if it's a bother but you know how Winry is sometimes, right? Thanks Al. _

_PS. I need your help finding a house; I love Granny and all but I don't want Winry or the baby to be a burden. Besides it'd be nice to have a house for my own family. Now that Winrys' an Elric it shouldn't be too hard to find our own place, right?_

A few lines lower Winry had etched in a few words of her own-giving a swift, smug look on her face to her young husband.

_Without you, your brother will make everything look 'badass'…please Al. Please come help us._

_-Edward Winry_

_

* * *

_

Waiting for mail is exhausting. Running to the mail box, not finding any mail, then walking slowly to the front door only to hear the mailman _just now _come to the mailbox. It's pretty tiring for a man who gets antsy after five seconds of waiting. Not to mention for the pregnant wife getting angry just watching him run around like a madman; as always. Getting fed up, she retreated to upstairs to avoid his complaints of not receiving a reply from Alphonse.

"FINALLY!"

His voice wasn't even muffled. He was clear as day even though there was an entire floor between them. She was upstairs in her room- her _bathroom _when he burst in just to open it.

Ripping it open, he became slightly confused by the messy handwriting; then angry and disappointed by the short response. A look of disgust popped on his face as he read the letter…thinking of a certain someone narrating it for him.

_Dear Edward,_

_Its me! Ling Yao! Remember? I became Emperor of Xing and YOU didn't come to my ceremony! Thanks a lot._

_Well, Alphonse isn't here and I have no clue how to reach him. Sorry : P"_

_-Zhu Ling Yao_

A quiet day was blissfully interrupted by a single telephone call. Winry cheerfully picked it up; Edward could swear he heard a flirtatious tone from the receiver from where he was standing. Winry smiled and gestured the phone over to him, the voice on the other end was happy, with a hint of shiftiness.

"Edward Elric? Is that Edward Elric?"

"Ling?"

"Edward! So nice to hear your voice!"

"Ling…"

A few angry yells over the phone later…

"Where's Alphonse?"

"He's in some place called Hachi something or other…So how have you been?" he said, always keen to changing the subject.

"Fine. Did he say when he was coming back?" Edward continued angrily.

Ling pouted and made a small whimper sound over the phone, "You don't want to talk?"

"About what? I don't have time for this! I just want you to tell me when he's coming back!"

"Don't yell at me…I'm the Emperor sir! I'll have to send someone to Resembool to get cha!"

"Huh?"

He could hear the words 'Say hi to my guard Mr Shouwei!' and then a soft, staticky 'click' sound.

"Who the hell is Shouwei! ?"

"Shou…whaaa?" Winry said, confused, coming down the stairs holding her stomach.

"Oh…Nothing Winry…"

"Is Alphonse coming or not?"

"I don't know Winry!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I'm due any DAY now!"

"OK OK!"

Which one of them was pregnant again? The two always bark back and forth like dogs. They were interrupted by a soft rap at the door, Pinako had come in to tell them there was someone at the front door looking for Edward Elric.

"Hello?"

Correct address. Correct sign saying 'Rockbell Automail'. He must be at Edward's place of residence.

"Yo Fullmetal right?" he lifted his hand in the air in a friendly manner.

"Gaston?" Correct description of hoodlum that kidnapped his brother several days ago.

"Yea, and-"

But before he could finish his sentence Edward had delivered a swift punch to Gaston's face. The poor fellow woke up inside the building, staring at the yellow walls…not to mention a pretty face, not as pretty as his Renci; not that much of her was _his _anyway.

"Edward that was really unnecessary…" Winry said, rubbing a piece of washcloth with ice wrapped around it on the poor fellows eye.

"That guy kidnapped Alphonse!" Edward said, jittering his automail leg impatiently; making clacking sounds with each up and down movement. He was never too keen on having enemies, past or present, in his general area.

"It was for a good reason! I just don't think things through sometimes…" he muttered.

"Sounds familiar to me" Pinako interrupted, placing a bowl of ice beside the couch. "Where is Alphonse now?"

"Oh shut up microhag!-"

"Alphonse went to a country called Hachikoi, an island in the south east." Zampano interrupted, much to Edwards surprise. He didn't even notice Zampano and Jerso came into the house.

"Alphonse asked us to go to Resembool so you would know what's going on." Jerso explained clearer.

"He also said-"

"-Not to come after him, right?"

"But you're going to anyway aren't you?" Zampano smiled.

"Of course! Besides the fact that Alphonse might get into trouble, this is a whole new country I didn't even know about!"

"Of course…"

"Winry don't worry! It'll be fine! I'll call you when I get to Xing, ok?" Edward finished his sentence with a kiss on the cheek for Winry. After packing up a few things in his old, dusty suitcase, he made his way to the front door where she had a nice kiss waiting for him.

The train had an hour waiting line for Xing. The four of them stopped by a nice restaurant. Zampano and Jerso were fine talking to each other, grabbing a bite to eat as they waited-French Fries. Edward on the other hand, was too impatient to just sit and wait somewhere, even is he had food waiting for _him _in the next room. The only thing he could think of doing was punching the hell out of this Gaston person. Sure Al said he was fine and nobody got hurt but still.

Edward glared at Gaston scarfing down some food some more until the man retaliated-By glaring back. Their looks seemed to speak for themselves.

'What's your problem? Your brother explained everything, right?'

Edward glared back.

'I don't care! You still piss me off.'

Gaston got up from his seat to stand very, very close to Edwards face. Gaston was a whole eye level taller than Edward. The two stared at each other until finally:

"Your eyes are shifty."

He said aloud. Hoping for a angry reaction, instead he got-

"You're short."

That was the final, silent straw. Edward's right arm connected into a fist to grab the skinny mans vest, flipping him over backwards; his back landing on a nearby table. He gazed upside-down at the smug look on Edward's face…then rolled off the table to kick him in the face. Edward dodged, sending his own right leg landing on the mans' side. Punch after punch. Dishware crashing to the floor, one after another. Each customer, passerby or regular, running out, terrified. Leaving the two chimera to break them up before someone got hurt. Then again, French fries are best eaten hot.

* * *

Hachikoi was a fair place. The streets were barely filled with people; reminding the Elric of his place of birth: Resembool. There were brown cows with long horns being led by small children; some of whom were barely wearing any clothing at all. The adults were wearing long, open shirts with long lampshade like hats. The smaller children ran around in almost nothing but hats.

"Where should we go first, Lan Fan?" she appeared behind him with his duffle bag of cloths over her shoulder. She pulled out a map of the country their Zhu had given them. The whole island was shaped like a small star, five triangle looking islands on the sides, with a circle shape in the middle. They docked at the left star shape, it would be several hours before they could get to the palace. They would need food along the way…

"The palace and then-"

"-To find a library." Lan Fan looked disappointed through her mask. Alphonse continued, "I need to research the word 'Zygote'."

"Zygote…?" she said, confused.

"The Name given to Gastons' father."

"Name?"

"For State Alchemists." He loved to explain things. The look that a person got when they understood something was so enlightening. "Each one is given a name to their specific talent."

_Although that doesn't explain the Crimson Alchemist…_

They made their way to a tiny library, better than nothing, it was clustered with books. Lots of books. Alphonse hoped to find his way through the maze of wonderfulness. He found a book on general Alchemy- by chance, he never thought books of Alchemy would be in a country he'd ever heard of.

"AHA!" he said as he picked up the book; which was large and brown, the words on the cover worn off with age, skimming through it like each page was candy for his eyes. He finally found the page he was looking for way in the back. He sat down on a small stepping stool near him, Lan Fan stood close beside him, curious to what had him so fixated. He saw she was curious, of course, and began to read out loud. "The initial cell formed when a new organism is produced by means of sexual reproduction. A zygote is synthesized from the union of two gametes, and constitutes the first stage in a unique organism's development. Zygotes are usually produced by a fertilization event between two haploid cells—an ovum from a female and a sperm cell from a male—which combine to form the single diploid cell-" Lan Fan looked as if her brain were melting; the art of guarding was all she really knew- the slightest talk of alchemy or alkehestry always made her confused.

"Ah…Sorry." he said apologetically.

"It's okay…I don't understand Alchemy or Alkehestry…"

He nodded in understanding, and after leafing through the book some more, he found a small note in the pages. It was white with small drawings on the corners. Saving the page with his left hand, he skimmed back to the front of the book mouthing the words slowly, 'Archibald Ocie'."

"Book belong to traveler. He stop here and leave it. You want?" The skinny librarian asked in some broken English. He had several books in his hand. Alphonse shook his head and apologized, he didn't know what for, but it seemed like the right thing to do, he leafed through the book some more. So many facts and confusing words were riddled through it, along with notes scribbled hastily on the side.

"What could his father have been working on…?"

He leafed through it's edgy pages some more, almost getting a paper cut because he was going so fast.

"I guess I'll grab some food…enjoy your library time." Lan Fan tapped his shoulder to say goodbye, he looked up to see her nowhere to be found. He continued to skim the book.

"He must have been working to create some form of new life through Alkehestry…"

Alphonse continued as he jotted down notes in his little book.

"…Kind of like those white dolls that…those white dolls…those artificial humans…he couldn't have been…"

Alphonse suddenly had an epiphany. In a hurry he ran out of the door with the large book in toe, the ran back in to apologize to the librarian.

"Sorry! I'll bring it back!"

"You keep!" the man yelled as the foreigner ran out the door.

Lan Fan whooshed around him wondering what the fuss was about, then after a few words, they ran to the direction of the nearest food place.

* * *

_How many days has it been? How many lives did I take? It's been so long…I wonder, how is my son? Is he alright? Is he alive? Did the dolls take him? Where is he living if he's living at all? My son. I'm so sorry. If I would have known my creations were to be used for such a purpose, I never would have joined that damnable force. I was frightened to leave. Forgive me. I couldn't let anything happen to you son. That man promised to make the country safe. To settle things with 'his friend'. I have faith in him- My never ageing partner. He has golden hair and golden eyes, son. If you receive this somehow after my demise, find that man, and thank him. I assume the country is safe by now. His name is Hohenheim. _

The broken man of at least 50 scribbled his words on the dirty paper. The words barely legible as he had written it on the floor. A letter for everyday he was inside the dirt prison. The man's hair was white with age. His long, black beard at his chest. His grey eyes staring desperately at the paper he knew would never reach it's recipient.

"Archibald Ocie…" A voice called out to him from the faintly lit hall. A tall man with a small clipboard came to his tiny prison room.

"Visitor."

Would this be a visitor of the despair he had always known?

* * *

Sorry for some spelling errors :P I don't know the correct way to say their home town XD anyways, WOW the plot thickens, much? I really should read over my own stories XD I forgot to put Mustang somewhere…well, you can expect him to pop up somewhere…Idk. Be surprised! Edward, Gaston and Chimera are on their way to Hachikoi, but they have to make a quick stop at a certain place….

As always review please! I'm getting abit discouraged that I've got so little reviews…maybe I should update more! : )

EDIT: derp i put a refrence to Ed's automail arm...derpderp.


	28. A Hungry Man

Wow an update that isn't a month behind? I must really love this story! I hope you guys do to! And thanks for all the reviews! They really inspire me to keep going.

* * *

"My Knight; My Princess"

"A hungry man is not a free man."

"So…Hungry…"

Like she hadn't heard _that _before.

"What's this menu say, Lan Fan?" he said as he pointed out some words on the folded paper.

"No idea…we really should have found a translator…" she said while completely regretting not allowing Jido to come along.

Just as they were about to cave and point to the waitress what they wanted, a small clank sound could be heard from behind the two of them. A smooth, yet worried, voice came from behind them.

"Maybe I can order for you?"

They turned around quickly Speak of the devil. There he was. Still dressed in the same clothing- orange bandana, a blue vest, and tan pants.

"What are you doing here?"

"He was following us." Lan Fan said angrily, ready to fight.

"I didn't even notice…"Alphonse said calmly, then reached for his menu and placed it in Jido's metal hands, "Can you order something for me?"

"Sure."

Lan Fan fell out of her chair and yelled at Alphonse in disparagement.

"Wait, Alphonse! Why do you trust him so easily! ?"

"He seems nice enough, besides, if he tries anything we can take him out." he reasoned quietly.

"Why are you so confident?" Jido pondered.

Alphonse chuckled, "Because I can destroy your automail."

"Ah." he said, defeated.

"Not to mention you're unarmed." Lan Fan added.

"True…" he sighed.

They grabbed a bite to eat, enjoying each others company for the next 3 hours; Jido talked about the country and it's history, even about his automail mechanic and alkehestry teacher- an crusty old man named Shien. Alphonse was reminded of Granny Pinako at Shien's description. They were even told the story of how he got his automail-'a boring story' he said. "A knife fight with Otoko as he forced me into his crew. The wounds on both my arms resulted in gangrene. Being on the sea…well, you know the rest."

Alphonse thought, 'if I told him how I got my body back, would he think that's a boring story too?' maybe even the story of Lan Fans arm would excite him?

After they chatted, Lan Fan demanded to see his sister- of course she was still in disbelief that he would be telling the truth. Jido agreed, paid the bill for the three of them, and led them into the farthest point of the island- from where they were at anyway. One the way, Alphonse stopped to purchase an over-the-shoulder type of brown bag for his book; Alphonse loved to take proper care of his books- the alchemy ones anyway. It took a two hour walk through gates and underground paths to reach their destination. At the end of the path there was a door.

"This is it." he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rusty key with a small circle on it, opening the door with a flash of light. They shielded their eyes as they walked into the setting sun. Squinting every now and then, Jido led them to a small area filled with dingy looking huts. The people outside the huts must have been very poor because they were all very dirty, with the exception of their hands. Jido eventually stopped at a slightly bigger hut than all the rest- 'Otoko gave it to me.' was all he said as they approached it. He slid the door open and quietly called out into the darkness.

"Imoto!"

A small girl with long black hair and covered in bruises came from her hiding spot: beneath the fire pit in the center of the room. Her yellow clothing was stained so badly they looked like her skin, her shoes were non-existent, leaving blister looking marks on her small toes. Her big eyes were a deep black color, beautiful and mysterious for someone so small.

The two of them couldn't help but look sadly at her, however she smiled and held out her little soot covered hands,

"Konbanwa!" she spoke with a soft, slow voice.

Alphonse, master of deduction assumed she was saying 'hello' or 'good evening', so he said it right back. He used the word Jido used to call for her.

The little girl looked shocked and ran behind her older brother, grabbing his clothing

"She's not used to Amstresians being nice. And Imoto means 'little sister'. Her name is Kaibun." he explained as he washed his hands in the kitchen. Alphonse could see him inside the kitchen, it was small and narrow. The rest of the room from which Kaibun was in the center of was completely empty other than some small blankets and empty bowls with sticks inside them.

"We aren't all bad…" Alphonse pleaded.

Lan Fan smiled back at her and bowed politely, "Konbanwa Kaibun-tan."

The little girl smiled wide and flew into Lan Fans legs, attempting to hug her "Onee-chan!"

"Not bad. You're Xingese, right?" Jido said as he walked into the fire pit room.

Lan Fan got serious again.

"No small talk. We met your sister, now tell us more about that man, Otoko."

After putting Kaibun to bed for the afternoon, Jido led them to a small secluded place in the wooded area behind his hut. He sat down on a big, silver rock. Alphonse saw something glistening behind the rock Jido sat on. He ran to the small stream, kicking his shoes and socks off before standing in the small river, his brown slacks rolled up to keep them from getting wet; The water only came up to his ankles. Lan Fan stood against a tree as Jido began breathing in and out, about to tell his story.

He finally spoke, "That man was once a good friend of our Emperor- Rinako's Father King Oda. Oda and Otoko were like brothers, each of them spending their youth with one another…He told me that they were once inseparable. However…" he struggled to speak as if he had trouble remembering. He finally spoke again with a little encouragement from Alphonse.

"One evening, Otoko was training with some alchemists from the country of Amestres, he was badly injured by a flame alchemist-"

Al turned around quickly. "-_Flame Alchemist?" _Jido said nothing but only nodded leaving Alphonse to place his finger on his mouth. Jido continued.

"-Anyway, Otoko had a lover, Asuka, who worked as a nurse so he went to her for comfort; he himself was physically fine, I'm sure he just wanted to see her…" he said as he rubbed his hands on his pants in nervousness.

"When he got to her home he discovered that Oda was already there."

"And? What happened?"

"She…was with him Alphonse."

"With him?"

A small blush ran across Lan Fans face. "They were bedding together…"

"Ooooh…that's terrible." he said as he shook his head, slowly moving his feat in the water, letting the soft dirt move in between his toes.

"He said he would never forgive Oda, and vowed to get revenge somehow, on the both of them. That's why he's doing everything in his power to take the throne! Even if it means betraying the princess…who happens to loves him."

Lan Fan kept quiet for a few moments after he was done speaking, then spoke quietly, "Do you love her too?"

"Heh…No. She's too controlling and manipulative. And she's always making me do embarrassing things!"

"Like what?"

"Manicuring her feet while she's bathing, giving her massages, making her tea, not to mention pulling out my arm when she's angry with me!…she still hasn't even learned my name either!" he said angrily as he clenched his metal hands.

"He still feels betrayed, even to this day, going so far as to use his old friends only daughter to get what he wants. I doubt Rinako knows his true intentions."

"So wait, Rinako is a pirate along with Otoko and she's…the princess of this country?" Alphonse said, confused.

"The title of 'princess' means about as much as the title of palanquin carrier."

"Meaning?" Al said.

"Worthless. She can only ascend the throne if she has a man beside her. Not to mention the current king has to die first." he brushed off his pants again and walked toward the huts.

Lan Fan jumped in front of him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm supposed to meet him for a night raid at the northern end." he said.

Lan Fan and Al just stared at him.

He put his cold hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry, we don't kill people." he assured her. She could tell he was speaking the truth just by looking at his eyes, like a mother when she confronts her children.

* * *

"Uuuuugh Lan Fan I'm so hungry!" he groaned wearily as they walked down the streets. Sometimes he actually missed his old body.

Yet again, Lan Fan was not surprised by the comment on his hunger. Of course she had been used to hearing those words with the man she had traveled with. The two of them walked into the doorway of the very same restaurant they had left, no sooner did Lan Fan enter the doorway did Alphonse bump into someone who was just leaving-the strap on his book bag failing.

"Sorry sir!" he said as he looked up, picking his book up and dusting the cover off.

The man was tall and brimming with stark white long hair tied behind his head, Alphonse was reminded of his father immediately. The air around this man was so gloomy and intense that Alphonse felt he had to constantly apologize around him.

"Ah…" the stared blankly at the small boy with golden eyes.

Alphonse felt a little bit uncomfortable, "Sir?"

"My book…" he said as he helped the boy. "I haven't seen it in ages! Are you an alchemist?"

Alphonse paused and glanced at the book, then looked up suddenly. "Are you…Archibald Ocie?"

"You know me? Ah of course! My name was in the book wasn't it?" he spoke slowly but softly.

Al reached into his coat pocket and pulled out that iconic watch. "Well yea…but it was also on your pocket watch."

There was a small silence among the group. Archibald beckoned them to the secluded side of the building. Alphonse knew what was coming. He had to. This man was somehow connected to Father and those white living 'dolls' in Central. He had to be, absolutely, no doubt in his mind. He just needed the confirmation to prove his suspicions. The tall man sat down on some dirty flat objects, Alphonse found a small chair while Lan Fan…just stood there as usual. Al wondered if she ever got tired; then again, she _was _just like his brother.

He finally spoke.

"Did Father send you?"

Alphonse literally jumped out of his seat and screamed loud enough that Xing could hear him. "_I KNEW IT! _You knew that homunculus! ?" he pointed fiercely.

The man was undeterred as he spoke. "So that's what he was…I just assumed he was a monster."

Al sat back down as Archibald began to explain.

"I was released from that prison after serving jail time for entering the country illegally and taking pandas from Hachikoi into Xing."

"Pandas?" Lan Fan questioned.

"Well…since you know of that monster I suppose it wouldn't kill me to tell you." he grimaced. The mans soft sullen attitude made the two of them feel gloomy inside.

"At the time Hachikoi and Xing were disagreeing with each other. I was taken to prison to be kept an eye on for 'moving the countries prized animal from its natural habitat' when in truth-"

"You were being kept quiet weren't you?" Al said sympathetically.

He nodded his head sadly.

"Ah! Is that also why you left your son?"

"I had no other choice! That man would have killed him if I had not left!"

"'that man'?" Lan Fan said.

"He was a monster as well…always changing his form like some sort of devil." he gripped his hands tightly.

'_changing his form?' _Al thought, "Envy…"

"Envy? Is that what his name was?"

"You don't need to worry about him. He's gone."

"Gone?"

"Dead." he said confidently. Although he himself wasn't there when it had happened, he knew his brother wouldn't have lied to him.

"He really died? What about…the living dolls?"

"They are as well. Along with their creator."

Archibald gasped. Small trickles of tears began to stream down his wrinkled face. He placed a hand over his eyes.

"I'm so ashamed…I left my son on his own at such a young age. I left the world in danger…not even bothering to tell my old friend of what I'd done with those creatures."

"Y-Your son is alive!"

He looked up quickly at the word 'son'.

"I met him. He's back in Xing…looking for you."

The conversation wasn't long. But it wasn't exactly boring or useless, The three of them introduced one another and Alphonse did what Gaston asked him to do- find his father. He found him, so now what? Although, Al had so many questions from one alchemist to another. Like, how did he create those white dolls? How did he get his certificate? Either way, Al would have to explain. Everything. From the beginning. '_Wouldn't it be easier if I had a book about my life?' _he thought for a passing moment. They were still hungry, however, so now they were heading back into the restaurant for the third time- Alphonse had his eyes wide in anticipation at the thought of finally being able to eat. The boat ride had propelled his food from that very morning into sea, after all.

One thing was still itching him.

"By the way…"

"Yes Alphonse?"

"Who was your old friend that you didn't say anything to?"

The old man put a smile on his face as they walked to the restaurant beside them. He spoke with a nostalgic tone. "He was a wise old man…always taught me something new every single day…I loved that man like a brother. He _was _in a way the only brother I ever had. It's been ages since I'd seen him last…"

Al smiled. "Does your brother have a name?"

"Yes of course Alphonse…His name was Hohenheim."

Al stopped dead in his tracks.

"What! ?"

* * *

As you may or may not have guessed Archibald and Gaston will meet : ) eventually. But it will be magical lol. Some pieces are starting to come together aren't they? As always, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review your thoughts or criticism. And yea, Archibald kinda looks like Hohenheim…kinda. He's as tall and they have the same hair style lol. Ah yes, Kaibun means cinder.

Btw, Magnet by Hatsune Miku and Kaito is a great song to listen to…I listened to it many times as I wrote this chapter. lol as always pleaase review review review! please! lol


	29. Children Learn

I'll update my other FMA story once I get some more reviews on it : ) please check it out, if only just read it for a few minutes. For now there's only AlMei on my mind! For those of you wondering…Alphonse is wearing what he wore the last chapter of FMA. When it's hotter he'll just be wearing his white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, with a brown vest and brown dress pants. -drool-. Lan Fan will wear something more…suitable later on, promise, for now she's just wearing that same old thing she wore in the manga…

* * *

"My Knight; my Princess"

"Children learn to smile from their parents."**Shinichi Suzuki**

In the back room of the train station restaurant: two boys. One age 19 and one age 20. One blonde, pony tail with an attitude. One brunette, snaky with a constant look of distaste. It was only a matter of time before they were tied up somewhere.

"This is YOUR fault, Elric!" he struggled. Ramming his shoulder into the boys side.

"It wouldn't have been if you hadn't o' called me that word!" Edward grumbled.

"What word? You want me to say it again! ?"

"QUIET! LOOK AT MY RESTAURANT! WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING! ?"

The owner was breathing fire down their necks. She was tall and…big. Her hair was a messy bun, probably messy from frustration. Her face was gaining more wrinkles with every word she spoke.

The two of them hung their heads with shame, "Sorry ma'am."

"The King of Xing requested their presence miss…" Zampano pleaded with the large woman, but she wasn't hearing any of it. Jerso managed to untie Ed and Gaston

"Hmph! He must not be a very good king if the people he wants are nothin' but roughhouses! The Xingese must be nothin but barbarians!"

Edward suddenly lashed out, "Don't you talk about him that way!"

How dare she! ? Nobody could insult that squinty-eyed little-"He may be squinty-eyed but he's a damn good king! He's a million times better than the king we used to have!" he said while trying to wiggle loose.

"Bradley! ?" she began to wave her finger in Ed's face. "How _dare_ you insult our late King Bradley in my restaurant!"

"Lady you don't kno-"

He stopped the beginning of his rant abruptly; Zampano had placed a strong, gripping hand on his shoulder. As Edward turned to argue, he was met with a 'and that's final' look in the spiky-haired mans eyes. Bitterly angry, he stormed out of the restaurant, promising to pay for damages- giving the owner the address to the Rockbell home.

His pre-rant was interrupted when he opened his eyes outside; The sky was so brightly-filled with stars. Millions of them. The air around each light gave off a warm, homey feeling. If not in such a hurry he would have fallen back onto the grass to sleep under the stars.

Ignoring the temporary happy feeling he got…"**Shit…**" he said under his breath, then hollered out with his fists in the air, "This SUCKS!"

"You've got to calm down, Edward." Jerso said in a friendly tone, "I know it's rough for you but these people loved the first family-"

"_-_He didn't even have the decency to even tell his own wife!-"

He turned around and stared at the three of them. Then stopped to put his hands over his eyes, breathing in and out.

"Crap…I'm sorry Zampano. Jerso."

"No problem kid, I know you're upset." Jerso said.

Gaston stomped after him, "What's going on with you? What about Bradley?"

Edward looked at the two men beside him and then quizzically at Gaston .

"Did you live in Amestres at all?"

"No." He paused and made a displeased look. "Why?"

Ed looked at Zampano and Jerso again. "Should we tell him?"

* * *

Dimly lit paper lanterns were placed gently on the tables of the restaurant. Quiet and calm, the food filled his empty stomach like no other meal had before it. Empty bowls, now pilled up like dirty laundry, littered both the table and the floor as he and Lan Fan devoured the entire food supply in all of Hachikoi. As the two men conversed Lan helped herself to the still full bowls of goodness left on the table.

"So you knew my Dad?"

"Your father is Hohenheim?" Archibald said with almost a mouthful. Being in a cell for so many years, he too, scarfed down every bowl in front of him- after all the Emperor of Xing was paying his meals…

"Yea! He sure is! How well did you know him?"

"We worked together for many years! I met him in Resembool almost 40 years ago. Then we met again in the ruins of Xerxes. That was when I…" he slowed his pace of talking for a moment…

Al seemed to catch on. "You found out that he used to live in Xerxes."

"Live and breathe with the other golden eyed, golden haired people." he finished eating and put his chopsticks on the bowl. His eyes became serious.

Al continued to confirm things, "He told you, huh? About the birth of Father?"

"He did. And he told his son too, didn't he?"

"He told his _other _son as well." Al smiled.

"Two?" Archibald smiled as well, laughing and pushing up his glasses.

"Yea."

"How is he? Is he anything like his father?"

"Ahaha…I'm not sure." he said quietly, taking another bite of the most delicious raw fish he had ever tasted, almost ashamed he couldn't recall his own fathers personality. The chewy texture of the fish quashed his pitiful emotions for a moment.

Archibald smiled to cheer Al up, "I'll know when I see him. How old?"

"He's 20 now. I'm 19, but I'll be 20 next February."

"I see." He rubbed his knuckles together, as if trying to think of something to say, his mouth opened slightly like he was about to talk…but then laced his hands, placing them on the table, and "And, let's see…How is your mother?"

"You knew her?" Al wondered.

"You must have a mother…you are the son of Hohenheim, aren't you?"

"Well," Al thought for a moment. Could he reveal his secret so soon? If this man was really a friend of his dad's, what kind of secrets could be told to him? He could learn more about his dad… he hadn't talked about his mother for years, the two of them put the past behind them. Yet why did it always have to be brought up one way or another? He wished, that Mei could be sitting here beside him. If she were there, he would have the manliness worked up not to cry.

* * *

The train was noisy with the chatter of people; pushing their way through the narrow walkway, talking about their day, yelling at their children to keep quiet. One child even asked Gaston if he were a lady, something Edward found quiet hilarious-then not so hilarious when she asked him the same thing. Clutching his long hair embarrassingly, he began to sit on a most uncomfortable arm rest, waiting for the cluttered line of people to move with their things. When they were finally close to the very back of the train, the line dissipated. Edward turned his head around slightly when he heard whispering behind him.

"So this Father guy turned all of Amestres in a giant transmutation circle and then absorbed them into his body so he could become god."

"That's right." he said nonchalantly.

"And then…you stopped him and saved all those people he absorbed…"

Ed began to explain, "Well, they returned to his body because we countered his-"

"-Yea. And Bradley was a homunculus." he interrupted.

Ed corrected him, "Wrath."

"So what about the other 6?"

Ed's nose wrinkled a little, "They're gone. Except…Pride I guess. He's living with Wrath's wife."

He pulled Ed's hair at the word 'wife', "Is that safe?"

He shrugged, "No idea." and slapped Gastons hand away, "But our new Fuhrer is keeping an eye on him so if anything happens…"

"Got it. And all this happened a few years ago?" he said, pulling his bag closer to the cleared up isles.

"Yup." Ed said, placing his old suitcase in the opposite hand.

"And you two are chimera…?"

" Yup." Jerso said. "You got it." Zampano said.

"What kind?" he asked curiously, putting his hands behind his head.

"Toad." Jerso said.

"Some kind of porcupine boar thing…I'm not so sure myself."

"I see. I see."

The whistle bellowed throughout the train cars. Even with all the windows up, it could be heard very clearly.

"Trains leaving. Finally." he threw himself on the empty seats, leaving his suitcase sitting underneath the window beside him.

"Can't wait to go back…" Gaston sighed quietly.

"So you live there or what?" Edward wondered.

"I was looking for my dad."

"Your dad huh?"

Just thinking about that man would have sent him into a bad mood. The same man who left his mother. Who left he and his baby brother standing in the sunlit doorway, dumbstruck.

'_Where's daddy going?' I mumbled. Absolutely clueless as I clutched Al's tiny hands._

'_He'll be home soon.' she said. Hopefulness in her voice._

_Daddy didn't come home more than 10 years later. You were gone mom. You had left this world with a smile because you actually thought he would come back for us. You loved him so much you died because of him.__Your heart went somewhere I couldn't reach. Your smile faded away and I never saw it again. But now I guess you're happy with him…wherever you are._ _I Surely wouldn't have EVER left Winry…or my children. It doesn't matter if they aren't even born yet. I know in my heart I wouldn't leave them. Ever. __Not even if the whole world was-I would never worry them like that!_

"_You won't let me worry, Ed." _

_He heard in the back of his mind. Suddenly, she was there outside the window. A tall, figure in a soft dress, bright and vivid…_

"_Winry?" he spoke softly._

"_You never tell me a thing, Darling." the soft figure said._

"_Darling?" he chuckled as he leaned forward to get a closer look, "You've never called me…No wait…Mom?"_

_It was her. Gorgeous green eyes and chestnut brown hair. A smile that none but Winry could come second to. "All these years and I still have to force you to confide in me. You can tell me anything. Just because you don't want me to worry doesn't stop me from worrying. You always keep secrets from me."_

"_Mom I'd never-"_

_She wrapped her arms around her grown son, a warmth enveloping him as he let himself sink in his shut-in emotions. She kissed his head. "Trust me. I love you Darling." _

"_I love you too, mom…" he whispered. Letting a small tear safely make it to his cheek._

"Elric?" Gaston's loud voice woke Edward from his temporary daze. Ed's face and teardrop hidden by his long bangs.

"Call me Edward. I hope we find your dad." He happily smiled at him, eyes cherry red and voice breaking, with his trademark grin, looking out the window. This way, He would be able to see his home over the hill side, where his pillar of strength stood, waving him goodbye.

* * *

I'm debating on what age Edward should be…18? 22? Idk I like 18, but then I get movie!Ed in my field of vision…so he will be age 20. Not too old but not too young either. My logic…Al is now 18-19 so Mei is now 16...mwahaha.

See because it says 2 years later is when ed and al go off on their own…so Ed should be around 18...BUT it's been a while so Ed's gotten married already, and Al's just gotten to Xing. So yea. Don't forget to review! i'm wondering if i'm possibley getting better at this writing thing...it'll get more exciting as things pick up. There IS a point to the story!


	30. There is no Overt Rivalry

WOW it's been awhile! Was distracted with Thanksgiving and Christmas…and…ok I got lazy and put it off! DX enjoy because I got this BURST of inspiration! once again FMA doesn't belong to me! it belongs to everyone : ) this chapter definatly ties into the story. don't worry there will be more Alphonse when the next chapter rolls around. enjoy!

* * *

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**"There is no overt rivalry among our children."~Martin Milner **

"It's quiet."

"Kuai jinlai, Mei, ta de leng."

"Zai yige shíke, nainai…"

'_Come inside, she says. Go to sleep…get up…live without him for another day…how is that possible? I don't even know how she can breathe without grandfather here.'_

The evening night at Mei's home. Staring out the window into the tall bamboo trees, she leaned against the outside wall for hours. Hoping to see a tall blond fellow coming towards her from the distance. He never did.

"The night is cold and lonely without him here…" she sighed, holding herself with her arms. Xiao Mei, shivering in her plush blankets, gave a tiny squeak in agreement.

"I can't take it anymore! Xiao Mei! I'm going to see him!" she yelled out. She quickly back somersaulted in through the window and gave a fiery, passionate cry to the ceiling.

Xiao Mei squeaked in nervousness.

"Maybe we should talk to my big brother the emperor…" she mused, placing a tiny hand gently on her chin.

Xiao Mei gave a tiny groan.

Mei gave an exasperated sigh and threw her hands in the air, "Well half brother-Emperor! The point is-" she leaned forward to pick up her small but big hearted companion, cradling her in her arms.

"We are going to see my boy…boy…."

She squeezed her tighter.

"My boyfriend~!"

She must have squeezed a little too hard.

* * *

After putting it off for a few minutes, finishing his delicious eastern food, Alphonse spoke up to the older gentleman before him.

"Well…We lost our mother a few years after he left; to this day I don't know what really happened to her. At the time, I was very young so when my brother asked her where he was going…she just said he would be home soon. Thinking about it now, I suppose he left to plant those souls in the ground all around Amestres without that man knowing…and he didn't tell the three of us because we would worry. So, in a way, my brother and I are just like him-we would never burden our troubles on the people we love."

"My son is like that." The older man said fondly.

"So is Ling…I-I MEAN ZHU LING!" she quickly added. Flustered.

"Lan Fan are you okay?"

"F-Fine."

"Haha okay…anyway…" he continued to speak. '_She's just like brother…' _Alphonse thought to himself.

"What was she like?" The man said, honestly curious.

"Kind. Selfless…the most wonderful woman in the world. We just wanted to see her smile again…we were greedy and almost lost what we had left…" he spoke fondly but had a melancholy look to his voice and face, something Lan Fan wasn't used to seeing.

"We met so many people on our journey to turn our bodies back to normal. So many people sacrificed themselves…I saw so many die before my eyes."

Lan looked down to her left arm; the hand knuckles were her grandfathers.

"We succeeded, as you can tell…"

"Yes, but how?"

"I'm not sure myself, actually…Brother told me he traded his gate for my body." The man looked up. Eyebrows raised.

"I see. I had been doing research about the doors during my time in Central. Before my creation of the dolls of course."

"You mean the door with the Sephiroth tree engraved on it?" Alphonse had a small realization and began scribbling on a nearby napkin. What kind of secrets could this man tell him?

* * *

"Lan…Fan…"

"What's wrong with Zhu Ling?" "He doesn't seem very lively…" "Who is 'Lan fan'?" "He was so limp and uninterested, but when I put on that mask…" "A mask?" "The red and white one…" "The one his guard wears?" "I still want to know who 'Lan fan' is!" "His _guard" _"He's in love with his guard!" "How unethical!"

The various princesses lewd gossiping echoed throughout the halls of the large palace. The Kings' bedroom, especially filled with a lady, would always have the thought of her in them.

Sprawled naked on his soft Xerxsian sheets, the lonely king whispered in the cold, dreary night air…

"The night is cold and lonely without her here…"

"Well…I'll see you later on, my Zhu…" a young, vivacious lady whispered softly.

"Yea…yea…" He said as he waved yet another woman goodbye. No, they weren't really woman to him; especially when compared to _her._

Having one after the other gets exhausting after awhile. Of course it does. How did his Father manage to make 41 in such a short time? Even in his 50's he continued to have sex and produce heirs. Now that he had passed on and his 12th son ascended the throne it was time to carry on this tiring tradition.

Ling was a very curious boy, once he met Lan Fan…

_The summer of 1905; hot. Very hot. A young, less wily but quiet adventurous Ling played with the many dragonflies surrounding his semi-huge home. The grass was taller then even he was. A tall woman swayed behind him, touching his shoulder._

_He was led inside. Farther into his home than he had ever been before in his 7 years of life. The room was big and filled with brightly colored paper lanterns having the Han for 'Yao' on them. In front of the large alter in the back center of the room, a tall older man with striking black hair sat straight up, bowing to him as he entered the room. A young tiny thing with black hair sat nervously beside him._

"_This is your new body guard, Ling-tan…meet Fu-chen and little Lan-chen."_

"_Pleased to meet you honorable Lord." The older man replied._

"_Pleased to meet you too grandpa!" Ling replied immediately after he spoke._

"_Ling no! You must call him Fu-chen." she said, tensing up._

"_But why?" he asked innocently._

_The woman placed her soft hand over her face and gave a deep sigh, "You are the master and they are the subjects. They choose to serve our clan, the second most powerful in Xing."_

"_Ok…." he said with a bored sigh. The he stared at the tinier person beside Fu… "Would you like to spare with me?"_

"_?" The tiny person tilted their head._

"_I've been practicing with one of my older half brothers. Shu…you can spar with me if you want." he said as he made phony karate movements at them. The older gentleman was trying his hardest not to laugh._

_The tiny person accepted and the two of them walked outside in the tall grass._

"_Lan right?"_

_The person managed to squeak out a tiny voice. "Lan Fan."_

"_Your voice is a little high pitched for a boy…"_

"_I'm not a boy!" She said, lifting up her mask so he could see her tiny face._

"_I'm a girl, see? I have a girls face." she fussed._

"_You're pretty…" the little boy said dreamily._

"_Wh-What! ?"_

"Ahh…good memories…I definitely remember who won _that." _he reminisced.

He cleaned himself up with some spare sheets and wrapped his red gold stitched robe through his arms…although the night was cold, he did have the luxury of only wearing a robe. Who was going to tell him to get dressed?

He glanced at his curtains covering his window.

"Who are you? You're lucky to get past all of MY guards. If Lan Fan were here you would be dead already."

A figure came from behind the deep red curtains. He was tall with Ling's face- only with pulled back hair that was in a braid. The long black hair reached down his back. He was only wearing a black hood, with a green button down Chinese shirt and white shorts, underneath.

"I intend to take you with me. Brother." His eyes were fierce.

"Brother?" Ling said, surprised. "Ah yes…Cheng Lei I believe."

"I'm touched you recognize me." Cheng said as he drew his weapon, a scimitar.

"Not a problem! We are the same age, right? What brings you here, brother?"

"I know the truth about your 'immortality'."

"Oh really?"

"…"

Ling sighed. Then walked to his messy bed again, throwing himself on his comfortable sheets. "What? Nothing else to say? I came home with the secret to immortality just as our Father died. Of course he would choose me to lead the country! Who wouldn't want an immortal ruler?"

"They'll figure it out when you DIE." Cheng threatened while pointing his sword in Lings direction.

"That won't be for many, many years. While I am alive I will do all I can for my clan and my country. Aren't you happy with what I've been doing?"

"I was next in line! I'm not alone brother Ling. I know you aren't really immortal! I know-"

There was a loud crash.

Then a flash of purple, black and white. The huge, billowy curtains, along with the rod that supported them, flew through the room.

The rod, long and wide, smacked the intruder in the face. The purple flash whisked the tuffs of red around the intruder in a graceful manor. The purple flash then became the outline of a girl and a small panda perched on her shoulder.

A very grown up girl.

Mei Chang and Xiao Mei stood firmly in front of Ling, who happened to be still sitting on his bed, pointing towards the man wound up in the heavy red cloth.

"Who do you think you are pointing a weapon at our emperor like this! ?"

"Ah Mei-tan! Pleasure to see you again!" Ling said clapping his hands.

"Hello again…uh…" she turned around quickly, turned red, then clenched her eyes shut.

"Big Brother is fine~!" he said, waltzing over to her from behind.

"No." she replied flatly.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

The two of them turned their attention towards the red curtain man. He carried a very angry look in his eyes, his feet were danglng out of the curtain like he was a tiny, red worm.

"What should I do with him?" Mei said to her brother.

"Who sent you, brother Cheng?" Ling said, folding his arms.

"I sent myself. I'm sick of you choosing to associate with those Ammey dogs!"

"Well those Ammey dogs do a lot to help our country, _brother_!" Mei spit out.

"We Xingese should be helping ourselves!" he hollered.

"Why? We can ask for help and still be a great nation, brother Cheng." Ling said calmly.

"No…NO! That's not what we were taught!" he rasped out. "Our country is the best country in the world! All others should die!"

Mei rubbed her neck slowly. "I don't think that's very healthy…"

Cheng was breaking free now. "You're a pathetic excuse for a ruler!"

"You think you could do better?"

"tch-"

"Then come at me." he challenged.

"Ngh…" he struggled stepping out of the clothe, but grabbed his weapon gracefully, gripping it in his hands.

"COME AT ME!"

* * *

cat fiiiiiight~!

Chen is a Chinese honorific meaning 'subject' I would have gone with 'servant' but I like Fuu and Lan Fan. : ) Cheng is wearing a green button down Chinese vest/tunic thing with no sleeves and the same white pants ling wore in the manga. And yea…I'll have ALL his siblings ; ) some against him, some not…you'll see. Btw. Chinese names are hard D : Han is a Chinese character symbol. And I just realized….Ling is only wearing a robe…talk about some nice imagery XD please review! And don't forget to check out my other FMA story I'm updating that one as well.


	31. He Who Has a Why

Why hello there sexy. Been awhile huh? Got a nice update for ya *insert winky face here* been buys this past while but I WILL be continuing this story and my bomber my peacemaker. Hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to review your thoughts, it's a tad shorter than last time though…sorry! i've been out of writting practice for a long time but i think i'm improving. or at least i hope i'm improving. FMA does not belong to me!

enjoy the lemony goodness!

* * *

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**"He who has a why to live can bear almost any how."**

The moonlight whispered slowly into the room now that the red curtains weren't stopping them. The struggle of two warriors echoed through the hallway of his palace; his young half sister standing ready right behind him. He could have stopped and asked for help at any time, but he was king. There wasn't any injury to prevent him from battle- not even against his own bitter sibling.

Blood and sweat mixed in with the fabrics of his royal coat, giving it a polka dot look. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last against this one; his skills equaled his own.

But he was ready. No matter what, he would fight.

For his people- he couldn't lose.

For his people- he absolutely wouldn't lose.

"Lei. Aren't you tired?"

He mocked his bitter sibling, the angry glare was a good enough answer for Ling Yao. He loved taunting his sparing partners; especially the ones who were taking him seriously.

After all his partners never tried to kill him.

Clang

Clink

Shhhhhhik

Clash after never ending clash. Blood droplets covered each blade, streaking each head of jet black hair with deep red.

He was breathing hard, but so was his opponent. It was only a matter of time before one of them was defeated.

"You're good Lei. But not good enough."

"Tch."

It was only a matter of time now…before one of them would fall and leave the victor standing to face his next opponent…

* * *

"Please make way for elderly passengers-"

This horrid process was taking forever. Longer than forever.

As if tapping his foot impatiently wasn't enough to express his emotions, he let out a very long very obnoxious groan. Loud enough the entire train car could hear.

Gaston was already on pins and needles coming back to Xing to see his-albeit unrequited- love. Now if Edward didn't make things worse…

"Come on….hurry up."

He kept turning his head as if he were looking for something. It was very annoying; he seemed to be analyzing each and every thing around him.

His blonde head turned so much you couldn't even see his face.

"Settle down kid." Jerso said. "It'll only take a few more minutes to-"

"Al isn't even in Xing! He's in some Hachi…hechi…something like that. Why couldn't we just go straight there? Why did we have to stop in Xing? Do I really have to see Ling first?" he answered quickly and angrily. Each sentence filled with even more annoyance than the last. He especially stressed the word 'Ling'.

"Well if we don't then how do you expect us to pay for our boat tickets?" Zampano said.

Edward nodded and seemed to agree. A train ticket from Resembool to Central was 2,000 cenz…who knew how much a boat across the sea would cost…there was no way he was about to find out either.

But if Alphonse was at his next destination he would waste no time. No amount of money, person, or even king could stop him from that goal. Not now, not ever.

He got a renewed feeling of optimism in his gut and stepped out of the train and onto the sandy platform with high hopes…when he was greeted with a familiar face however, his optimism turned to discomfort.

* * *

"How was your meal, Alphonse?"

"Fantastic! I've never been so full!"

"And you, miss Fan?" the kind old man asked as he held the door open for the two of them. Lan Fan simply nodded as a reply.

The night had been so full of questions. Confusing as they were for Lan Fan, Alphonse believed she somewhat understood what they talked about.

Doors. Artificial humans. Foreign writing. Conspiracy. Guilt most of all.

Archibald left him so he could protect him.

His only son.

As they left the restaurant, Alphonse pondered what exactly he was going to tell his brother; and what he was going to do now. More importantly, did Ling know this man was here? It was a small chance he did- but Alphonse didn't see Ling lying to him on purpose. The cold night air hit him as he walk through the threshold of the western door. The sky was as beautiful as could be. So beautiful he could only think of Mei. Deep blue's reminded him of her eyes, the stars were the sparkle in them. He would have lost all hope if Lan Fan hadn't been there with him. After all, she too was missing someone she loved. But why on earth would she try to hide it from him?

What was the point in hiding love from someone?

Archibald invited them to his library, at his home deep in the forest of Hachikoi by the water. It was small, he said, but could easily fit more than three people. It had been awhile since he and his brother shared a room in a strangers house, Alphonse didn't think this would be the last…Lan Fan was so much like his brother after all.

Archibald led them, Lan fan was walking right beside Alphonse with her hood down and mask to the side.

His pace quickened, heart thumped out of his chest. The nights before with Mei; her warm, soft skin. His breath covering the most intimate parts of her body, not ever knowing what would come next. Not ever knowing.

What would he feel when he saw her again?

Now it felt like stabbing pain just thinking about her on that cold night. Knowing he wouldn't be able to touch her for many nights, he felt like taking a freezing shower. He looked over to his left, Lan Fan was being more quiet than usual.

"Lan Fan are you alright?" Alphonse asked, trying to change his train of thought. One more sexy picture of Mei in his head and…

"Hmm? Oh, yes of course."

Thank god she answered quickly.

She too was thinking of someone she loved; his rough hands yet soft, gentle touch, even someone like her felt like a woman when he touched her. What kind of advice would grandfather have given her if he were still alive?

'for the sake of the clan…'

Don't do anything foolish like fall in love with your master. That was the first rule he told her.

"_You're pretty…"_

Why did he have to say that? Those sweet innocent eyes, that blinding smile…

"_Thank you…"_

_I was as polite as possible. I knew from an early age that, if he were to become Zhu, he would court with many women. He would probably treat them all the same and never speak to his children like the many before him…and yet, it seemed different with him._

"_You'll protect me forever, right? Like mom said?"_

"_Of course! Grandfather trained me well!" I blushed. Of course I would protect him._

"_Good. I like you already Lan Fan."_

_On my cheek. The hottest it's ever been. A little wet, but simple. Why did he have to do that? If he hadn't done that…I would have never fallen in love with him._

_But it's ok. For the time being you were mine…you were too young to be taken away from me._

_Until the end of time. I'll protect you until my body fails me. _

_You will always be my prince. No woman can take that away from me._

* * *

"So are you two ready to give up?"

They were on the floor now, tired and dripping wet with sweat and blood. The giant rug beneath them was littered with broken objects. Ling muttered to himself that he should force Alphonse to clean it for him. He thought to himself 'where did all my guards go? Shouldn't they be in here by now? We have been making very loud noises…' he process of thought was broken by the scratchy voice coming from before him.

The young man struggled to get up, using his dominate hand to prop himself up, a small giblet of blood dropped from the corner of his thin lips. He spit it out.

'one more stain to clean.'

Mei had just about enough of the fighting. She DID have a man to see.

"I don't understand you Zhu Ling. You said you would protect all of the families. So why now are you fighting your own brother?"

"To be fair, dear sister, he attacked me first…" he breathed hard, in and out, slowly but surly gaining his strength back.

"NOW can I use some alkehestry to finish all this? I've got a boat to catch soon!"

"NO! I'm not done with him yet!"

She let out an exasperated groan, threw her hands in the air in an 'I give up' fashion, then plopped down on the Kings comfortable bed. Xiao Mei followed her slowly, but not before giving a hiss at the young man on the floor.

He wobbled up, wiping the blood from a small cut on his face.

"I'm…not done with you either…"

Mei muttered in the background… "Men."

Lei was fully up now, wiping the blood from his face to his bare arm. He looked at it for a moment…then spoke up.

He looked to be in deep thought; after a moment of silence- besides the heavy breathing coming from the two men- Lei dropped his weapon.

"I will forgive you…if you go to Hachikoi with me."

Ling was at full attention now. He, too, dropped his weapon.

"Why Hachikoi?"

"Have you heard of someone named Rinako?"

Lings ears perked up from behind his messy hair, "The princess who was after my pants? What about her?" he eased a bit, what was his brother getting at? He bent over, holding his knees with his sore hands.

"She is a horrible tyrant. Come with me to Hachikoi to stop her-"

"-And? Why should I help you?"

"Because all of our brothers and sisters are outside, save you and Chang, if I don't reach some sort of agreement with you by sunrise they will all come in to help me."

"I see…that sounds bad. Why do you care about her country anyways? It has nothing to do with Xing." he questioned.

Lei stood silent for another moment, as if trying to think of what to say, after brushing the side of his face with his elbow he gave an answer. "Because…I've made many friends and companions on my search for the philosophers stone some years ago, I learned recently this Rinako person was actually the countries most notorious pirate who was out to destroy the country of Hachikoi. As much as I love Xing, I would rather save Hachikoi and it's…residents." Lei glanced to the side, his eyes looked painted on his face, almost like a lifeless doll. Ling could tell Lei wasn't explaining quiet everything…but he looked at him curiously and nodded in understanding.

"Who was it that told you about this plot?" he said, hoping to get a proper answer.

"A friend who lives there. He used to be a servant for the previous Queen."

"-waitwaitwait! Weren't you two fighting to the death earlier! ?"

"Soon, Mei." he smiled like a vixen, "Lei?"

He stared straight into Lings eyes. Like a mouse looking into the eyes of a tiger.

"Yes?"

"I'll help you. You can explain in greater detail on our way there. Mei, are you coming along?" he looked at his half sister. Her mouth was wide open out of surprise but she closed quickly…

"I might as well…Let's go Xiao Mei."

* * *

So, a little AlMei angst, some Ed angst, and some LanFan angst…I took a weird turn with Lei, I know, but his story gets good! Promise! As always, please review! I'd love to get feedback on the story! thanks to all those who have been following the story! i know i'm not the best person to follow especially if you actually like the story...but i will do my best to make it the best it can be!


	32. Life is Too Short

**"My Knight; My Princess"**

**"Life is too short to sleep on low thread-count sheets."**

**~Leah Stussy**

They followed him; if only because they had nowhere else to sleep that night. Lan Fan could have slept in a tree or something, but it seemed like she had a long enough day and she wanted to sleep on something without a hard surface. Alphonse always took them up on their warm beds, at least he thought they were warm, Edward however always tried to disagree, saying ridiculous things like "We have a good lead this time! We gotta get going!" or "No thanks. I'm not tired. Besides, we got a train to catch!"

There were no trains to catch because Alphonse always got our tickets the night before and woke him up on time. They never really got any good leads, either. Not until they discovered the homunculi, anyway. Brother also lied about being tired. All the time. He was always tired; studying, reading, eating, exploring libraries.

The path soon faded from cement to dirt; they were in the 'sticks' now. This place was very different in the daytime than it was in the nighttime- the bright sky disappeared almost as soon as they crossed into the dirt from the city…not to mention the fact that it was so hot and humid, they had no choice but to gradually remove several pieces of clothing every few minutes. Lan Fan too was forced to remove some of her black clothing and her mask. The black hood she always wore was now down; exposing her luscious neck to the hot sun. A bead of sweat trickled down from the tip of her hair all the way to the base of her neck- Lan Fan was very beautiful.

Alphonse couldn't stop staring at her, thinking of what a natural beauty she was-

And then she looked up.

"Alphonse?"

"No! Just thinking, sorry." _How embarrassing. It's like when Edward gets caught looking at Winry's butt. Ling sure is lucky…_

"Don't apologize- I was thinking too."

"About what?" He asked.

Lan Fan wasn't the type to just but into another's affairs. But Alphonse's story was so intriguing she couldn't help but wonder…

"Not to be rude…but it's been awhile since I've seen you in that armor. And…well…"

She hesitated for a few moments, letting Al edge her on. It must be important if she's hesitating, right?

"Go on, Lan Fan. It's ok."

"Well, I can't imagine what it must have been like to be in just armor…"

"The nights were lonely…but I endured it. I think I read almost every book in Central! Haha."

She watched him walk away while hearing his laughter fade. He walked closer to Archibald, hoping to talk even _more _about the dolls…as if he didn't know enough already. Archibald smiled at Alphonse, almost like an uncle would to a nephew he hadn't seen in a long time.

Before Al could get another word in, the three of them heard some rustling in the bushes. Lan Fan quickly drew out a few kunai, while Alphonse stepped in front of Archibald. They both lowered their guard when the rustler stepped out of the hot bushes- it was a tall, skinny young man, half naked with a worn-out hoe resting between his shoulders. His calves were covered in nicks and various wet leaves. A trademark of a hard worker…

"Alphonse!" the young man said happily. He tossed his tool to the side, making a loud clang as it fell, and ran towards the golden-eyed man kicking up dust.

Al was surprised, "Jido!"

Alphonse hardly recognized him; his hair was in a very womanly bun, and his vest was off. In fact, if it were not for Jido's automail, Alphonse would not have recognized him. Jido grabbed Al's shoulders and shook them, excitedly.

"How was the hunt for Rinako?"

"A failure. Although, I found out quite a few things I didn't know before."

"Oh? Good for you…doesn't help _me_ at all…but good for you, Alphonse." he said, slapping Alphonse on the side of his arms, playfully.

To be fair, the only thing they accomplished was learning information they didn't even need to know. Father was gone. For good. What was the point in knowing who created those human-like dolls? Alphonse thought, if Archibald was being kept as far away as Hachikoi, then perhaps someone hid him to keep the secret of the dolls away. Either way, it would be wise to keep Archibald around. Wise and foolish…

'_I'm becoming more like my brother…' _he winced.

The two of them laughed for a few minutes, it had only been a few hours since they last saw each other but it had certainly felt like ages. Jido reminded Alphonse of his brother so that couldn't be helped either. He also, somewhat looked like Ed…

Tired of the awkward laughing, Jido made a fake coughing sound with his fist to his mouth.

"Well…are you three looking for a place to stay?"

"_Not again." _He thought, "Well actually we-"

"-Would love to take you up on that offer!"

"M-Mr. Archibald?" He said as Archibald grabbed Jido's automail hands. Jido, looking embarrassed, gazed towards Al's direction for help. Archibald turned around and laughed a little.

"The truth is, Alphonse, I was just going to find a remote location and make a shelter with alchemy…"

Alphonse sighed heavily and looked behind him at Lan Fan, who was nodding in agreement. "That sounds like something brother would do…"

And that was that. The two hour trip to Jido's tiny hut was filled with the same dark tunnel, spiders crawling up Al's pant leg, and numerous cuts on Archibald's arm. Alphonse certainly didn't remember it being this rough of a walk…or hot, although, he supposed, it was only because it had become so humid outside during the evening. There it was again, the door with the strange circle on it…that was Alchemy wasn't it? Let's see…a full circle with three earth triangles…and a base of salt? But why is the symbol for fire and air also here? Al's curiosity got the best of him. He couldn't take it anymore and held out his hand. "Jido! May I look at that key for a second?"

Jido paused, looked at the key curiously, and handed it to Alphonse.

"Sure…it's a basic rusty old key though." he shrugged.

"Mr. Archibald?" He handed the key to Archibald for his thoughts as well.

"_It's the same basic transmutation circle on the door, the same one Brother and I used when we were first learning…except it has a fire and air symbol…but that shouldn't be there…Why? With these symbols the transmutation shouldn't work. Why?"_

Archibald looked it over a few times, but couldn't seem to see it well.

"Perhaps we should talk about this more in a better lit area."

They looked around them, seeing the darkness every which way, they decided to hold off on talking about such a long subject…of course only for the sake of Lan Fan and Jido- who knew next to nothing about alchemy. Alphonse handed him the key again, saw the blue flash of light and walked outside. It had become a bit cooler, but that didn't stop the sweat from leaving their body's and clothing; the latter happened to be almost soaked from sweat, as if they had all just jumped into a pool. By the time they reached Jido's hut, they were reduced to wearing only their undershirts, and Lan Fan, had rolled up her right sleeve- putting her arm guard in the empty hood behind her head. Poor Lan Fan didn't have the option of taking off her extra shirt…

Jido walked inside his hut, placing the lantern in the middle of the room above the sunken fireplace. The hut looked exactly like it had earlier, except the little girl was missing.

"Imouto!" Jido called out in the darkness. It seemed awfully late to wake up such a little girl…Jido probably had his reasons, though.

The second Alphonse got into the hut, he heard a soft voice come from behind him. Imouto was standing there, still covered in dirt and filth.

"Imouto will help you with the futons…it's almost, let's see." He stopped to look outside, while Imouto ran in the other, dark filled room to grab whatever these 'futons' were. "It's almost 5...you should all get to bed."

"5 already? Ugh…no wonder I'm so tired. Hm?" he felt a something very tiny bump into him from behind. It was, apparently, Imouto with the 'futons'. All Alphonse could see were tiny feet with fluffy, comfortable looking sheets attached to the top half of it.

"Koko!" a muffled, tiny voice came from the sheets. A demanding tone in her voice.

"Cocoa?"

"Nnnn! KOKO!" she yelled out.

Jido turned around and shouted back at her from the kitchen/tool shed, "Kare wa watashi-tachi no gengo aho o hanasu koto wa arimasen!" leaving Alphonse confused and Imouto pouting.

"Maybe I should learn Hachikoian." he laughed, but Jido brushed the statement off with a shrug as he put his tool away.

"Nah, She's just too little to learn Amstresian yet…Ah," As he walked into the living room/ bedroom he noticed his sister tugging on Lan Fan. "I'm sorry, sono tenshi!" he made a 'shooing' motion in Imouto's direction. She pouted again.

Lan Fan shook her head, "No, no Jido, it's ok. I'll sleep in her room tonight."

Jido sighed a little, and started walking to the front door, He raised his hand in a waving 'goodbye' motion and began walking outside.

"Well goodnight everyone! I'll be sleeping on the roof tonight."

"The roof?"

He shrugged and smiled widely, "Just because. Night all."

They all chirped a simultaneous 'goodnight' as he climbed onto the roof and out of sight. Footsteps could be heard from above them. As they looked up, they wondered- could he really be sleeping up there? Imouto acted as if it were nothing and began putting the futons on the floor. She laid the foam pad on the floor first, trying her best with her tiny hands to straighten it out on the floor. She then put the futon part on top, then with Lan Fan's help, she laid out the sheets, blankets, duvet, and huge puffy pillows at the headrest. The whole thing looked so comfortable, Alphonse didn't bother waiting until they were done making it look pretty and neat; he slipped in and encompassed himself in the warm fluffy softness. He looked around from his eyes, just barely above the sheets, to see what the room looked like form the floor. As he looked around from his peripheral vision…he was reminded of the nights he and his brother spent at Winry's home.

"Goodnight Lan Fan, Imouto."

The two of them nodded and headed inside the other room, Imouto holding Lan's hand tightly. Alphonse turned to the man in the futon beside him and smiled.

"Goodnight Mr. Archibald."

He took off his glasses and placed them inside the pocket of his vest, which-along with his shirt was folded beside him. He smiled back at Alphonse as he got into his fluffy bed.

"You can just call me 'Archi', That's what Hohen used to call me, after all…"

"Were you and my Father that close?"

"We were good friends, yes."

Speaking of friends, Alphonse wondered how they were doing. The last time they had spoken, wasn't exactly at the best of times…

"Night brother." he whispered, he closed his eyes and fell asleep as the sun began to rise in the sky.

* * *

That smile was so evil looking right now. So evil and…what's the correct word? Menacing. This man with outstretched hands threw himself on the once Fullmetal Alchemist and laughed heartily. It was no doubt, the King of Xing.

"Welcome to Xing, Edward!"

Edward would have floored him if not for the big, scary looking people behind Ling.

"Dammit Ling!" He growled, and just as he was about to loose it, "- Who's that guy?" He noticed a young looking guy standing next to Ling, he looked like Ling too…Ling just sort of brushed off the question like it was nothing.

He let go of Edward and looking behind him, "That's one of my brothers, Lei…" Lei nodded at Edward, Edward nodded back. "And you remember Mei, right?" he said with a smile.

"Yea…"

Although they hadn't exactly gotten along great in the past, Edward was looking forward to asking her about Alphonse…his only hope was that she didn't go on a tangent about her 'beloved lord Alphonse'. Blech.

Mei had gotten taller and…much bigger. Not quite as big as Winry had gotten, but still big enough for Alphonse, Ed thought. She was very polite as well, Edward guessed it was because she was well-bred; She bowed and talked just like the princess she was raised to be.

"Hello Edward, Gaston…and Zampano and Jerso, correct?"

Ed and Gaston gave a nice 'hello' to Mei. Ling snapped his fingers and in an instant the four of their bags were gone and in his servants hands, leaving them all- except Gaston- very impressed. It was nothing different for Edward because he had seen Ling's 'princeyness' in action before when they had first met.

Gaston was seething right where he stood.

"Is he ok, Ed?"

"Yea…I'm sure he'll be fine."

They piled into a stagecoach at the side of the train station, a black model pulled by four horses. Fit for a king, even.

Zampano and Jerso got on the top with the stage driver, Mei on top with the luggage, while Lei, Ling, Edward, and Gaston inside.

Lei and Ling sat next to one another on the front side, while Edward and Gaston in the remained two seats. The seats were very comfortable and they had plenty of room to stretch out from their previous train ride.

After a few moments had passed, Edward looked at his watch, a nice silver one that their Teacher had bought him as a wedding present, he was surprised at the time.

"9 am…already that fast huh?"

Ling, with his elbow on his knee, grinned at Edward from the opposite side of the compartment. "Miss the wife already?"

"Of course!" He blushed very cutely for a grown man. Why wouldn't I miss her? He thought.

Edward then opened and looked out the window of the stagecoach, hoping to hide the redness on his face. With wind blowing his hair all around, he saw a huge white 'thing' in the distance.

"What's that thing up ahead, Ling?"

"It's our ride to Hachikoi." He grinned.

And so it begins once again…

* * *

I'm such a liar : sorry about the late update! I'll try harder next time I swear! Please review and don't forget I love you! Also, mind telling me what you like about the story? Sorry if the end to this chapter seemed rushed a bit..

I'm working on the next chapter now that I have more downtime, also working on MBMP so look forward to that!


End file.
